


Портрет Сириуса Блэка

by DaLils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Гермиона находит в особняке Блэков портрет молодого Сириуса. После одного неприятного инцидента и неожиданного решения, ей в голову приходит совершенно невероятная идея.Примечания:1) эта история не претендует на канонную достоверность, особенно в вопросах устройства магического мира, портретов, артефактов и всего остального, что будет упомянуто в тексте. Местами даже противоречит. Но автор сделал все возможное, чтобы свести концы с концами и представить все максимально реалистично. Немного сдвинут таймлайн в плане развития технологий маггловского мира (на десять лет быстрее)2) авторский хэдканон Сириуса — молодой Дэпп3) кроссовер тут весьма условный, с легкостью можно читать тем, кто не знаком со вторым каноном
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Глава 1

— Думаешь, у нас получится? — спросил Гарри после того, как рассказал о своей задумке во всех подробностях.

Он уселся в мягкое кресло у камина и выжидающе посмотрел на Гермиону. 

— Непременно, — усмехнулась она. — Но сначала объясни, для чего тебе все это на самом деле?

— Не может же особняк вечно быть в таком виде, — Гарри развел руки в стороны, словно говоря: «Посмотри сама, что здесь творится».

О да, Гермиона видела. Старые обшарпанные стены, прогнившие половицы, заплесневелая мебель, отсутствие электричества и элементарной системы вентиляции. Не говоря уже о затхлом тяжелом воздухе и темной, мрачной атмосфере дома, совершенно не располагающей к комфорту. И самое главное — въевшийся в каждый уголок этого места остаточный след магии, которую здесь творило не одно поколение Блэков. Казалось, особняк умер вместе с последним прямым наследником и сейчас жил своей особенной, загробной жизнью. Именно по этой причине Гарри не смог поселиться здесь с семьей после свадьбы. Да и у Джинни не было желания возиться с чужим родовым гнездом, вместо этого она предпочла свить свое собственное в Годриковой Впадине.

— Ты ведь не планируешь здесь жить, — прямо сказала Гермиона. — Зачем тогда?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Просто чувствую, что так правильно. К тому же это прекрасная возможность воплотить мечту о маггловских технологиях в магических домах. Разве не этого ты хотела?

Гермиона промолчала. Впрочем, Гарри и так прекрасно знал, что ее мечты простирались гораздо, гораздо шире. 

— Если у нас получится проделать подобное с таким старым особняком, как этот, многие пересмотрят свое отношение. Это станет первым шагом, я уверен. 

— Не знаю, Гарри… — Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. — Порой мне кажется, что магическое сообщество замерло в стазисе лет двести назад и ничто не способно ему помочь. 

— Возможно, — легко согласился он. — Тогда сделай это для меня, хорошо? Все три блэковских сейфа к твоим услугам.

Гермиона удивленно округлила глаза, на что Гарри лишь тихо усмехнулся.

Формально все имущество Блэков перешло к нему еще после смерти Сириуса, но все эти годы Гарри упорно отказывался использовать что-либо из своего наследства, кроме дома. 

— Почему сейчас? 

— Думаю, пришло нужное время, — ответил он неопределенно. — Будешь? — кивнул на бутылку с огневиски.

Вместо ответа Гермиона призвала два стакана из кухни и взмахом палочки пододвинула второе кресло ближе.

С Гарри всегда было комфортно. Они могли разговаривать часами или просто молчать, наблюдая за игрой пламени в камине. В такие моменты она расслаблялась и забывала обо всех своих беспокойствах. А беспокоило Гермиону Грейнджер бесчисленное множество вопросов.

После войны в ней проснулась неуемная тяга к изменениям. Может, всему виной была смерть, которая практически дышала в затылок. А может, внезапное осознание того, что, если не расшевелить волшебное сообщество, не заставить его стряхнуть с себя многовековую скорлупу и закостенелые устои, все пережитое будет напрасным. Рано или поздно появится очередной сумасшедший фанатик, который сумеет потянуть за нужные ниточки и спровоцирует новую войну. 

Но оказалось, что сделать это сложнее, чем сдвинуть гору с места. Война научила магов лишь одному — лояльному отношению к магглорожденным. Чистокровные вынуждены были согласиться с присутствием «новой крови» в их обществе, был организован целый отдел в Министерстве, который способствовал адаптации магглорожденных волшебников и всячески защищал их интересы. Однако этим все и ограничилось.

Видит Мерлин, Гермиона пыталась объяснить, что у магглов, помимо детей с магическими способностями, есть еще множество того, что необходимо «впустить» в волшебный мир. Ее, молодую амбициозную героиню войны и одну из лучших студенток Хогвартса, с распростертыми объятиями приняли на работу в Министерство и даже позволили открыть экспериментальную группу по «интеграции маггловских удобств». Но первый же проект ее скромной команды, состоящий из двух таких же энтузиастов, как и она сама, с треском провалился: когда на стол Министру лег план внедрения магосети и первый маготелефон, выяснилось, что волшебникам достаточно каминов, сов, патронусов и всего остального, что они веками использовали для связи. Магия надежна, технологии — нет.

Тогда Гермиона расстроилась так сильно, что Гарри два дня приводил ее в чувства. Отпаивал антипохмельным и успокоительным и всячески уговаривал не увольняться из Министерства. 

— Я не стану работать там, где мои идеи никому не нужны! — настаивала она. 

Гермиона всей душой верила в необходимость встряски волшебного мира, но понимала, что добиться этого в одиночку или даже с помощью друзей — задача непосильная. 

Пережив горькое разочарование системой после категоричных отказов еще по нескольким проектам, она все-таки ушла из Министерства. Лето в компании родителей наряду с расслабляющим австралийским климатом сделали свое дело: Гермиона хорошенько отдохнула, успокоила нервы и решила податься в Мунго. Нырнув в колдомедицину с головой, она в рекордно короткие сроки (всего за три года) стала младшим целителем, но… тяга к новаторству никуда не исчезла. Тщательно изучив вопрос и переговорив с несколькими ведущими маггловскими специалистами, она рискнула объяснить коллегам схему работы лазеров и перспективы внедрения их в колдохирургию. Однако ни аргументы, ни графики, ни даже записанные на видео процедуры не помогли убедить Совет целителей в целесообразности такого нововведения. Незнакомые термины пугали магов, а если кто и решался выслушать Гермиону до конца, находил ее предложение интересным, но слишком сложным для реализации. Некоторые тонко намекали на то, что колдомедики и без того справляются — незачем изобретать метлу, когда она и так существует. Другие — тыкали Гермиону носом в ее специализацию (ментальные расстройства) и советовали не лезть не в свою сферу.

К пятому году работы в Мунго у Гермионы окончательно опустились руки. Она плыла по течению, практически потеряв надежду хоть что-то изменить в магическом мире. И с каждым годом чувствовала себя все более и более бесполезной.

Когда пучина апатии почти захлестнула ее, на помощь пришел Гарри. Всеми правдами и неправдами он убедил Гермиону взять бессрочный отпуск и помочь ему привести особняк на Гриммо в адекватный вид. Намекнул, что хочет сделать кое-что необычное и без Гермионы ему не справиться. Конечно, она согласилась.

***

С составлением плана сложностей не возникло. Гермиона прекрасно умела организовывать работу — как свою, так и окружающих. Вот и сейчас перед ней лежал органайзер, в котором аккуратным почерком она пункт за пунктом расписала все дальнейшие действия. 

Поначалу у нее было трое помощников: Гарри, Рон и Джордж. 

Джинни ожидала второго ребенка, беременность протекала довольно тяжело по сравнению с первой, да и маленький Джеймс перешел в тот возраст, когда за ним нужен был глаз да глаз. Поэтому Гермиона исключила Гарри из помощников почти сразу. Он и так разрывался между семьей и работой, незачем было еще и здесь выжимать из него все соки. Конечно, он забегал чуть ли не каждый день, интересовался делами и с виноватым лицом благодарил Гермиону. Она лишь улыбалась и говорила, что полная свобода действий и неограниченный доступ к сейфу Блэков полностью компенсируют его занятость.

Рона и Джорджа она вычеркнула из списка позднее. 

У первого хоть и не было семьи, но почти все свое время он пропадал на дежурствах и выматывался так, что еще сильнее его нагружать Гермионе не позволяла совесть. Ей нравился такой Рон — целеустремленный, самостоятельный, решительный. Она даже ловила себя на мысли, что, будь он таким десять лет назад, когда они пытались построить отношения, ее ответ, возможно, был бы иным. Но потом вспоминала о причинах своего отказа и с сожалением думала о том, что никогда не любила Рона по-настоящему — как мужчину, а не лучшего друга. Хорошо, что смогла понять это прежде, чем стало слишком поздно.

У Джорджа, в отличие от Гарри и Рона, свободного времени было вдосталь. «Вредилки» успешно работали и приносили стабильный доход. Наличие нескольких наемных работников позволяло отлучаться в любой момент. И все бы ничего, если бы Гермиона не ловила на себе его заинтересованные взгляды. Для нее он был почти братом, таким же, как и Рон. Она не хотела повторять собственные ошибки и надеялась, что со временем интерес Джорджа рассосется сам по себе. И, конечно, не собиралась оставаться с ним наедине в пустом особняке.

Таким образом помощники Гермионы отсеялись один за другим. Все, что они успели сделать вместе — избавиться от старой мебели. 

Вторым пунктом в списке числилось укрощение строптивого особняка. Он все еще жил своей жизнью, закрывал проход в некоторые комнаты и особенно громко скрипел, когда Гермиона входила в зал с родовым гобеленом. Но сильнее всего ее раздражали чертовы портреты. Мало того что их невозможно было снять — они буквально вросли в стены! — так еще приходилось выслушивать поток нелицеприятной и совсем неаристократической брани, стоило лишь пройти мимо.

Гермиона быстро смекнула, что такое своеволие возможно лишь в том случае, если родовое поместье чувствует себя бесхозным. Она провела двое суток в библиотеке, в который раз мечтая о том, что когда-нибудь у магов появится аналог интернета или хотя бы электронная база знаний, но ответа так и не нашла. Везде говорилось о том, что особняк способен распознать главу рода по крови, но как он это делает — ни слова.

Когда Гермиона поделилась своим негодованием с Гарри, он, недолго думая, предложил спросить у Вальбурги. 

— Она не станет помогать, — скривилась Гермиона. — Когда портрет не завешен, все, что делает эта женщина — истошно вопит об осквернении жилища Блэков.

— А мы ее заставим, — подмигнул Гарри.

Стоило ему сдернуть плотную черную ткань с портрета, как глаза на желтом, туго обтянутом кожей лице моментально распахнулись, рот приоткрылся в готовности извергать проклятия одно за другим, но Гарри скрестил руки на груди и решительно шагнул вперед, практически уткнувшись носом в холст. 

— Если вы начнете кричать, — угрожающе произнес он, — клянусь, что снесу эту стену вместе с вашим портретом.

— Как ты смеешь мне указывать, негодный приемыш, нагло впустивший в дом жалкую гря... 

Бомбарда, выпущенная в стену и моментально вынесшая несколько кирпичей, заставила Вальбургу заткнуться на полуслове.

Гермиона мысленно присвистнула.

— Я предупредил, — Гарри наставил палочку на портрет. — Теперь вы готовы к разговору?

— Будь ты проклят, мелкий шантажист-полукровка! — выплюнула старуха. И вперила в Гарри тяжелый взгляд, ожидая вопросов.

— Я официальный наследник вашего сына, Сириуса Блэка. Почему особняк отказывается принимать меня как главу рода?

Вальбурга скрипуче рассмеялась. Гермиона невольно поежилась от этого неприятного звука.

— Ты не достоин этой великой фамилии, мерзкий сын грязнокровки! 

— Последняя попытка, — прорычал Гарри. Желваки на его лице напряглись, костяшки пальцев, сжимающие палочку, побелели. 

Гермиона положила руку ему на плечо, собираясь сказать, что не стоит тратить нервы на сбрендивший портрет, когда старуха вдруг удивила.

— Окропи особняк кровью, болван! И заставь его подчиниться своей воле!

— Каждый этаж? — быстро уточнила Гермиона.

— Естественно! — манерно закатила глаза Вальбурга. — Такие вопросы может задавать только полная невежда в вопросах родовой магии. Оттого, что по великому Блэк-холлу ходит грязная тупая девка, мое бренное тело в гробу переворачивается! Как посмел ты, жалкий…

Дальше Гарри не слушал, взмахом руки набросив на портрет ткань.

— Мне нужно выпить.

— Позже, — понимающе кивнула Гермиона. — Давай проведем обряд.

Так они и поступили. 

Гарри сделал глубокий надрез на ладони и прошелся с кровоточашей рукой по всем этажам, мысленно приказывая дому признать в нем главу рода. Чем выше он поднимался, тем ощутимее Гермиона чувствовала изменения. Стало светлее, моментально прекратились все скрипы и даже окружающий воздух перестал быть таким вязким и удушливым.

— Я словно чувствую его теперь, — Гарри провел рукой по стене. 

Гермиона повторила его жест, но никакого отклика, конечно же, не ощутила.

Перед тем, как аппарировать домой, Гарри заверил подругу, что никаких проблем с послушанием особняка теперь не будет. Отныне дом Блэков знает, что ее действия — его воля. 

Жутко хотелось спать, Гермиона даже готова была заночевать в особняке, чтобы не тратить силы на аппарацию. Но желание убедиться в успешности обряда оказалось сильнее.

Она поспешно поднялась на самый верхний этаж, к заветной чердачной лестнице. Той, что долгие годы была намертво заперта неизвестным заклинанием. И приказала ей отвориться.

Что-то щелкнуло в воздухе, и с противным, тягучим скрипом дверь поддалась.

Чердак превзошел все ее ожидания. И оказался куда интереснее, чем можно было вообразить.


	2. Глава 2

— Ты должен это увидеть! — взволнованно выпалила Гермиона, как только Гарри ответил на ее вызов. — Срочно!

Друзей в преимуществах использования мобильной связи убеждать не пришлось, у каждого из них в доме, если он, конечно, находился в зоне покрытия маггловских операторов, был телефон. Перенастроить обычный айфон так, чтобы магия не глушила сигнал, было несложно. А вот заставить его работать в местах, скрытых волшебством, не получалось. Для этого и требовалась магосеть, проект которой Гермиона много лет назад пыталась протолкнуть. Каждый раз, когда она брала в руки мобильный телефон, невольно вспоминала безапелляционный отказ Министра Брюэта, пришедшего на смену Кингсли, и свое искреннее негодование по этому поводу.

Чтобы поймать сеть, ей пришлось выйти из особняка. Ведь дома под номером двенадцать на Гриммо попросту не существовало. И сейчас, стоя в тонком кардигане, наспех наброшенном на плечи, Гермиона в который раз пожелала Министерству «всего хорошего». 

Гарри долго не отвечал. Гермиона наколдовала согревающие чары и стала думать, что будет проще: аппарировать к Поттерам или все-таки отправить Патронус? Но после изматывающих суток, проведенных на чердаке Блэков, ее концентрация достигла критической отметки, а сил осталось только на звонок. Наконец Гарри взял трубку.

Уже через пять минут он стоял перед ней в тапочках и домашнем халате.

— Не может быть! — выдохнул он, когда Гермиона показала свою находку.

На огромном портрете в облезлой серебристой раме был изображен не кто иной, как Сириус Блэк. Настолько молодой, что его трудно было узнать. Он стоял, привалившись к резному кроватному столбу. Лохматый, голый по пояс и явно чем-то недовольный. Окинув Гарри быстрым взглядом, он нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Кто вы такие? — практически прорычал он.

Гарри оторопело моргнул и перевел удивленный взгляд на Гермиону. Та лишь махнула рукой в сторону портрета и устало прикрыла глаза.

— Когда ты ушел, я решила проверить успешность обряда и распечатала дверь на чердак...

— Погоди, — перебил ее Гарри. — Это было позапрошлым вечером. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что провела все это время здесь?

Гермиона молча пожала плечами. Шокированный вид Гарри позабавил бы ее, не будь она такой смертельно уставшей. 

— Я сейчас отключусь прямо тут, — громко зевнула она, прикрыв рот рукой. — Объясни все Сириусу, хорошо? А я немного посплю.

Стоило голове коснуться подушки, как Гермиона моментально провалилась в сон. Ей снились пыльные книги, такие редкие, что захватывало дыхание, диковинные артефакты, к которым страшно было прикасаться, чтобы ненароком не активировать, и устрашающие законсервированные ингредиенты. А еще много-много паутины, которая обволакивала, укачивала, словно Гермиона плыла по тихой водной глади. Было еще что-то, определенно важное, но она никак не могла вспомнить. Лишь плыла и плыла, пока не проснулась из-за полного мочевого пузыря и набирающей обороты мигрени.

Вокруг было тихо. Сквозь плотные шторы пробивались лучи заходящего солнца, наполняя комнату теплым оранжевым светом. Неужели она проспала так долго? Гарри она звонила, кажется, после полуночи. 

Гермиона тут же вспомнила о своей находке. Чтобы убедиться, что это ей не приснилось, она опрометью бросилась на чердак.

С портрета заботливо сняли паутину и вытерли пыль. За внутренний уголок рамы была просунута записка, очевидно, от Гарри. 

Сириус раскинулся на кровати, что занимала большую часть холста, но услышав приближение Гермионы, приподнялся на локтях и выжидающе склонил голову на бок.

— Ну привет, спасительница, — протянул он. — Выспалась?

Она застыла перед портретом, не зная, что и сказать. Видеть его таким было слишком непривычно — словно и Сириус, и не Сириус одновременно.

Он смотрел на нее с интересом, в глазах блестел озорной огонек, на губах играла кривая усмешка. 

Гермиона почему-то растерялась.

— Никуда не уходи, — пошутила она, прекрасно понимая, что он, вероятно, не может путешествовать по другим портретам, иначе давно бы это сделал. — Я скоро вернусь.

И, схватив записку Гарри, аппарировала.

*** 

Сделав глоток красного вина из высокого бокала, Гермиона откинула голову на бортик ванны. Горячая вода помогла расслабиться и собрать мысли в кучу. Конечно, она обещала Сириусу вернуться поскорее, но куда, в конце концов, он денется? 

Гарри ничего конкретного не написал, кроме того, что безгранично благодарен Гермионе за такую находку. Еще он извинялся за свой поспешный уход и обещал заскочить сразу после дежурства. 

На какое-то время она задумалась о настоящем Сириусе. Когда он упал в Арку Смерти, Гермиона горевала вместе со всеми и поддерживала Гарри, как могла. Иногда ей казалось, что он до сих пор винит себя за смерть крестного. Но ведь это она, Гермиона, должна была остановить ребят, отговорить от глупой затеи, убедить обратиться за помощью. Она всегда была мозгом их трио, так почему не подумала о последствиях заранее, а не тогда, когда стало слишком поздно?

Сириус стал для нее другом, а она подвела его. Их всех.

Вина накатила тяжелой волной, но Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и привычно отогнала воспоминания. После войны их было так много, что позволять себе в них вариться — означало обречь себя на медленную смерть. Дикий темп жизни, словно за ней гонится стая адских псов, стал для Гермионы спасением. Она бежала и бежала вперед, но все чаще задумывалась о том, что больше так не выдержит. 

Интересно, станет ли ей хоть чуточку легче, если она расскажет портрету, как ей жаль? Исходя из того, что она успела о нем узнать, этот Сириус кардинально отличался от своего прототипа. Еще не переживший предательство и смерть друзей, обвинение в их смерти и годы в Азкабане, молодой, беззаботный и самоуверенный — такой Сириус мог без обиняков обозвать ее полной дурой. И был бы прав. 

Когда-то Гермиону интересовало, каким Сириус был раньше, до всех этих событий, разделивших его жизнь на «до» и «после». Совсем немного она разглядела в воспоминаниях покойного Снейпа, которыми Гарри с ней поделился. Увиденное, конечно, не обрадовало. Мародеры в глазах профессора выглядели знатными мудаками. Но Гермиона верила в то, что в этом конфликте виноваты обе стороны, и делала скидку на личное, гиперболизированное восприятие Снейпа. В конце концов, мама Гарри никогда бы не влюбилась в Джеймса Поттера, будь он полным засранцем.

Что ж, теперь у нее появился шанс узнать ответ на свой вопрос. 

*** 

По возвращении на Гриммо она застала умилительную картину.

Гарри перетащил портрет Сириуса в большой зал, прислонил к стене прямо напротив дивана и с широченной улыбкой на лице рассказывал о проделках маленького Джеймса. 

— Он определенно похож на Сохатого, — хохотнул Блэк, дослушав рассказ.

— Я обязательно вас познакомлю, — заверил его Гарри.

Они оба на какое-то время замолчали. Гермиона кашлянула в кулак, обнаруживая свое присутствие. Гарри тут же подскочил к ней и закружил в объятиях. Она весело рассмеялась и ласково погладила его по голове. Не было нужды говорить о том, как он счастлив — все прекрасно читалось в глазах.

— Люблю тебя, Миона, — выдохнул Гарри ей в волосы. 

Гермиона нежно улыбнулась. Краем глаза она заметила, что Сириус внимательно наблюдает за ними.

— Побегу домой, расскажу новость Джинни и сообщу остальным. Если что нужно — зови.

— Обязательно.

Гарри попрощался с крестным, пообещав вернуться при первой возможности, и аппарировал.

Сириус за спиной Гермионы тихо хмыкнул. Она развернулась и вопросительно изогнула бровь.

— Удивлен, что он женат не на тебе.

Гермиона от неожиданности выронила палочку.

— Ты не так понял, — попыталась оправдаться она. — Мы с Гарри как брат и сестра! Никого роднее у меня нет.

Сириус усмехнулся. 

— На его месте меня бы это не остановило.

Подобное заявление окончательно выбило Гермиону из колеи. Она совершенно не знала, что ответить, поэтому предпочла сделать вид, что ничего не слышала. Молча уселась на диван и внимательно осмотрела картину, пытаясь не задерживать взгляд на полуголом Сириусе. 

— Ты знаешь, кто тебя нарисовал? — спросила она, чтобы не молчать.

Сириус широко улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди. Гермиона не могла не заметить, как напряглись при этом его мышцы. От осознания того, что она изучает тело Сириуса Блэка, крестного отца Гарри, ей стало не по себе.

— У тебя совсем нет предположений? 

Предположения у Гермионы были. Но она до сих пор не могла определиться, как общаться с портретом. Ее глаза видели одного Сириуса, мозг помнил совершенно другого, образы конфликтовали, создавая в голове полную неразбериху. В конце концов она решила не заморачиваться и ориентироваться на того, кто перед ней сейчас. Молодой Блэк был привлекателен — Гермиона не могла этого не признать — и чертовски самоуверен. Настолько, что хотелось немедленно стереть это дерзкую улыбочку с его лица. Но она держала себя в руках. Пока что.

— Судя по тому, что я вижу, это была весьма талантливая художница, — наконец ответила Гермиона.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — ухмыльнулся во весь рот Сириус. 

Гермиона закатила глаза и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Пожалуйста, будь серьезнее.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился он.

— Твой портрет заметно отличается от всех виденных мною ранее. — Гермиона приблизилась к картине. — Ты очень… реалистичный. Словно живой. — Она протянула руку, намереваясь коснуться холста, но в последний момент остановилась. — Я хочу во всем разобраться. Возможно, найти автора.

— А я хочу пофлиртовать с симпатичной девушкой.

Гермиона снова сделала вид, что пропустила его слова мимо ушей. Поведение Блэка ее озадачивало и — совсем немного — интриговало, но она тут же отогнала прочь любые мысли на этот счет. Когда Сириус, так и не дождавшись реакции, схватился за грудь и рухнул на кровать, словно мертвый, она не смогла сдержать улыбки и все-таки прокомментировала:

— Клоун.

— Не без этого, — тут же согласился Блэк. — А если серьезно, — он приподнял голову, подпер ее рукой и немного повернулся вбок, — я с удовольствием расскажу тебе все, что попросишь. Ты не представляешь, каково это — годами прозябать под слоем пыли на темном заброшенном чердаке. Иногда мне казалось, что прошла вечность. 

Гермиона бросила на него сочувственный взгляд. Потом вернулась на диван, накрыла ноги пледом и приготовилась слушать.


	3. Глава 3

— Любовь? — не поверил своим ушам Рон. 

Он стал третьим, кто увидел портрет Сириуса. Сейчас они вместе с Гарри сидели прямо на кухонном полу, так как мебели, помимо единственного дивана и старого кухонного гарнитура, в доме не осталось. Гермиона забралась на столешницу возле мойки и задумчиво наблюдала за друзьями. Они расположились здесь, потому что Сириус на портрете спал и никому не хотелось его будить. 

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Он сказал, что его нарисовала некая Лиззи Голдштейн, немолодая, но привлекательная замужняя художница, с которой он провел лето семьдесят восьмого года, пока ее муж занимался своей политической карьерой на другом континенте.

Рон уважительно качнул головой. Гермиона в очередной раз изумилась. Если бы на месте Сириуса была девушка, вряд ли бы ребята одобрили ее связь с женатым волшебником. Пресловутая мужская солидарность, чтоб ее!

— Как только Сириусу стало ясно, что для Лиззи это не просто интрижка, он сбежал, — продолжил Гарри. — В отместку та отправила портрет миссис Блэк, расписав подробности романа во всех красках. Да ты и сам видел, в каком виде Сириус нарисован и что за обстановка на фоне, — усмехнулся он. — Вальбурга, конечно же, пришла в бешенство. Это стало последней каплей, побудившей ее выжечь имя Сириуса с родового гобелена.

— Это мы узнали уже от Вальбурги, — добавила Гермиона. 

— Вы открывали портрет чокнутой старухи? — Рон сглотнул. Слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как та обложила его такими трехэтажными ругательствами, что цвет его кожи сравнялся с цветом волос.

— Она не чокнутая, — ответил Гарри и, перехватив изумленный взгляд Рона, добавил: — Просто злая.

— В книге «Тайны создания магических портретов» написано, что не каждый художник может перенести слепок души на холст. Для этого нужен особенный дар, который передается из поколения в поколение, — Гермиона задумчиво закусила губу. — Сириус сказал, что ранее Лиззи людей не рисовала. Могу предположить, что она не знала о своем даре и о том, что создала не простой портрет, а магический. Ее чувства усилили эффект. По сути, холст не просто скопировал характер Сириуса на тот момент, но и впитал в себя его энергетику.

О том, что портрет создавался в спальне, в которой, очевидно, происходило много чего другого, Гермиона промолчала. Не только влюбленность Лиззи, но и сексуальная энергия, витавшая в воздухе, послужили мощными катализаторами. Однако ребятам знать об этом было необязательно.

— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Рон. — Хочу поскорее познакомиться с молодым Сириусом. 

— Успеешь, — осадила его Гермиона. И обратилась к Гарри: — Что ты планируешь делать с портретом?

— А что с ним можно сделать? — не понял тот.

— Я предположила, что ты захочешь повесить его у себя. 

Гермиона знала, что Джинни была категорически против живых портретов. Ее раздражала постоянная болтовня и ненужные советы. Этого она с лихвой наелась еще в Норе, а в своем доме хотела тишины и покоя, что, по мнению Гермионы, не очень-то сочеталось с желанием завести большую семью. Но наверняка для Сириуса она сделает исключение. Иначе и быть не может. Все-таки он крестный отец ее мужа.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Гарри и неловко отвел взгляд, словно ощущал вину по этому поводу. — Но позже.

— Можешь не объяснять, — попыталась поддержать его Гермиона. 

— Невыносимее Джинни может быть только беременная Джинни, — прокомментировал Рон с важным видом, чем заслужил суровый взгляд друзей. — Что? — округлил он глаза. — Она моя сестра, я имею право над ней подшучивать. 

— Дуй на дежурство, Рон, — проворчал Гарри. — Я буду через полчаса. У нас сегодня облава в Лютном. 

— Понял, — кивнул тот, поднялся с места и обнял Гермиону на прощание. — Но мелкая все равно невыносима — так ей и передай! — бросил он, прежде чем исчезнуть в аппарационной воронке.

Гермиона с Гарри переглянулись и одновременно рассмеялись. Они еще немного поболтали о том о сем, после чего Гарри сказал, что ему пора. Накинув аврорскую мантию, он вмиг стал взрослее и серьезнее. Порой Гермиона забывала, что перед ней не просто ее лучший друг, но и самый молодой Главный Аврор в истории Магической Британии. 

*** 

— Ну наконец-то! — недовольно буркнул Сириус, когда Гермиона вошла в комнату. 

Целый день она провела на чердаке, осматривая его многочисленные сокровища. Судя по количеству охранных чар, наложенных на помещение, оно было защищено не хуже хранилища в Гринготтсе.

Старые фолианты манили к себе, словно магниты. Гермиона решила вернуться к ним позже, когда будет время каждую книгу оценить по достоинству. Сейчас же ее занимали более насущные дела.

Например, перепланировка особняка.

— Где ты так долго пропадала? — Сириус вплотную приблизился к холсту. Его лицо выражало явное несогласие с тем, что ему уделяют так мало внимания.

— Вообще-то у меня есть дела. А твой портрет слишком большой, чтобы таскать его за собой по всему дому. 

Гермиона вытянулась на диване, с наслаждением закрыв глаза. Еще даже не стемнело, а она уже так вымоталась, что готова была заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас. 

— Гарри сказал, ты занимаешься ремонтом.

— Ага, — сонно протянула она. — Ты же не против?

Ответ Сириуса она не расслышала, потому что все-таки задремала.

Первое, что Гермиона увидела, когда проснулась — внимательный взгляд серых глаз. От мысли, что Сириус все это время наблюдал за ней, захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Ты знаешь, что вздрагиваешь во сне?

— Да, мне говорили. 

— Кто? — спросил он с интересом.

Признаваться в том, что единственные мужчины, которые видели ее спящей — это ее друзья, а теперь еще и Сириус, Гермионе не хотелось. Блэк бы непременно подколол ее по этому поводу. Тогда бы ей пришлось объяснять: незамужняя она не потому, что так вышло, а потому, что это ее выбор. И она — не затворница, ведь отсутствие отношений отнюдь не означает отсутствие секса — уж кому, как не ему, об этом знать. Впрочем, в последнем Гермиона не была столь уверена — личная жизнь Сириуса ее никогда не интересовала, и она могла только предполагать, каким он был в молодые годы. 

— Да так, — выдавила она, когда пауза затянулась. И строго добавила: — Вообще-то, это не твое дело.

Сириус только хмыкнул. 

— Гарри упоминал о войне, — сказал он спустя минуту. Веселье испарилось из голоса, взгляд стал серьезным. — Наверное, это искалечило ваши жизни.

— Тебе ли не знать, — вырвалось у Гермионы, и она тут же прикусила язык.

Сириус изменился в лице и отошел вглубь портрета.

— Знаешь, это так странно… — он на миг запнулся, не зная, как подобрать слова. — Услышать о собственном будущем. Осознать, что Хвост — предатель, что Джеймса и Лили больше нет... Увидеть Гарри своими глазами… Они ведь только свадьбу сыграть собирались, представляешь? — его голос надломился. — Но самое странное знаешь что?

Гермиона сглотнула ком в горле и замерла в ожидании его дальнейших слов.

— Ощущать себя живым, но понимать, что ты… просто вещь. 

— Это не так, Сириус, — она подошла ближе и приложила ладонь к холсту. Казалось, это единственный способ его поддержать. — Ты не вещь!

— Что же я тогда, Гермиона?

Ответа на этот вопрос у нее не было. Но за эти дни она успела убедиться в том, что перед ней не просто портрет, а настоящая личность — со своей волей, разумом, воспоминаниями и чувствами, с четкой персонализацией собственной индивидуальности. 

Сириус одарил ее пронизывающим взглядом и горько усмехнулся.

— Но кем или чем бы я ни был, — он вернул голосу привычные веселые нотки, хотя в глазах по-прежнему плескалась боль, — спасибо за то, что нашла меня. 

Гермиона сморгнула слезы и ободряюще кивнула.

Больше к этой теме они не возвращались. 

Чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, Гермиона решила занять себя работой. Следующим пунктом в ее позабытом ежедневнике значилось применение к коридорам первого этажа заклинания пространственного расширения. Она выводила палочкой сложные пасы, но думала лишь о Сириусе и его словах, которые до сих пор звучали в голове. 

Конечно же, заклинание не сработало. Тогда ей пришлось заставить себя сконцентрироваться и повторить манипуляции. Вышло лишь с третьей попытки. Зато результат порадовал — узкие коридорчики превратились в просторные светлые холлы. 

На душе сразу стало теплее. 

А еще Гермиона поняла, чем может поддержать Сириуса.

Общением. 

***

Сириус попросил рассказать об их с Гарри затее, и Гермиона, устроившись на диване с чашкой ароматного чая в руках, подробно описала все, что планирует сделать с особняком.

— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Блэк. — Звучит круто!

Гермиона улыбнулась. Было приятно видеть, что он снова в хорошем настроении. 

— А как ты собираешься решить вопрос с электричеством? Тебе ведь нужен кто-то, чтобы разобраться с проводкой.

— Удивлена, что ты в теме.

Сириус усмехнулся.

— У меня был мотоцикл, так что пришлось вникнуть в некоторые детали его устройства. Да и в маггловских домах я бывал довольно часто.

«Догадываюсь, что ты там делал», — подумала Гермиона, но вслух ничего не сказала. Не хватало еще, чтобы он начал делиться подробностями.

На самом деле, вопрос с проводкой волновал и ее. Допустим, она придумает способ привести мастера в дом, которого не существует, а потом Обливиэйтом подчистит ему память. Но как уговорить маггловского электрика не обращать внимания на странности особняка? Не Империо же накладывать, в конце концов. 

— Обратись к гоблинам, — посоветовал Сириус.

— Сомневаюсь, что они помогут, — скептически ответила Гермиона.

— Ты будешь удивлена, на что способны гоблины, если пообещать им достойное вознаграждение.

— Достойное — это сколько?

— Просто намекни им, что распечатала хранилище Блэк-холла и готова продать некоторые артефакты. 

— Но я не готова, — возразила Гермиона. — Во-первых, я не все еще там изучила. Да на это полжизни уйдет! — добавила она с возмущением. — Во-вторых, я понятия не имею, какова истинная цена этих вещей. И в-третьих, они не принадлежат мне, чтобы я могла ими распоряжаться.

— Разве Гарри не оставил дом тебе?

Гермиона изумленно округлила глаза.

— Конечно нет! С чего ты взял?

— Ну, ты возишься с ним денно и нощно. Вот я и предположил, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Почему тогда? 

— От скуки? — предложила ответ Гермиона. Если она станет анализировать собственную мотивацию, снова впадет в уныние. 

— Ты не похожа на человека, которому нечем себя занять.

Сириус попал в яблочко. Гермиона всегда умела найти себе занятие. Когда она за что-либо бралась, старалась изучить вопрос вдоль и поперек, и почти всегда после этого ее пытливый мозг выдавал варианты улучшения изучаемой темы. Вот только никому эти предложения нужны не были. Всех и так все устраивало.

— Гарри попросил, вот я и помогаю.

— А как же личная жизнь? Семья? Работа? — не унимался Блэк. — В жизни не поверю, что тебе больше нечем заняться, кроме как возиться со старым особняком.

— И с тобой, — парировала она, стараясь не показывать, насколько сильно ее задели эти слова.

— И со мной, — Сириус расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Ну же, Гермиона, расскажи о себе. Или мне начать первому? Я с удовольствием поделюсь многочисленными историями из бурного мародерского прошлого.

— О нет, только не это! — рассмеялась она. 

Глаза Сириуса искрились теплом, он определенно умел располагать к себе. Казалось, можно рассказать ему что угодно — и он поймет. Подшутит, конечно, посмеется по-доброму, но поймет. Словно они были на одной волне. Почти как с Гарри, который всегда чувствовал ее эмоции. Вот только он никогда не смотрел на нее так, как Блэк. _Этот_ Блэк, поправила себя Гермиона. _Тот_ на нее тоже так не смотрел.

Она решила не думать об этом, чтобы не портить себе настроение. 

— Мне пора, — Гермиона вдруг поняла, что проболтала с Сириусом весь вечер. 

— До завтра, Миона.

Она на миг застыла, услышав это сокращение из его уст. Только Гарри с Роном так ее называли, других она поправляла, считая подобное обращение слишком личным.

Исправлять Сириуса она не стала.


	4. Глава 4

Гермиона даже не подозревала, насколько полезными могут оказаться гоблины, когда они в этом действительно заинтересованы. Для особо важных клиентов у них имелся целый отдел. Стоило Гарри лишь заикнуться, что ему нужна специфическая помощь в обустройстве особняка на Гриммо, как ему тут же выделили специалиста «широкого профиля». Старый угрюмый гоблин по имени Рикберт внимательно выслушал Гермиону, которой Гарри любезно предоставил слово, и заверил, что сможет найти необходимых работников в кратчайшие сроки.

— Но как вы заставите их молчать? — удивилась она.

— У нас свои методы, мисс Грейнджер, — сухо ответил гоблин.

Гарри заметил, что Гермиона напряглась после этих слов, и решил конкретизировать вопрос. А то кто этих гоблинов знает.

— Все должно быть в рамках закона, Рикберт. 

— Разумеется, мистер Поттер.

Взамен гоблины потребовали сделать Гринготтс единственным посредником по продаже артефактов, найденных в домашнем хранилище Блэков. Без права влиять на процент, который они решат накрутить сверх реальной цены. 

— На продажу пойдет лишь то, что Гарри одобрит, — безапелляционно заявила Гермиона. — Это должно быть письменно закреплено в договоре.

Гоблин бросил на нее недобрый взгляд, но кивнул. 

На том и сошлись. 

Уже спустя два дня ремонтные работы закипели полным ходом. Гермиона быстро разгадала секрет гоблинов — присланные мастера оказались сквибами. Либо им не повезло родиться в богатой семье, либо их исключили из рода, но все эти парни были вынуждены обосноваться в маггловском мире и зарабатывать на жизнь самостоятельно.

Гоблины вели учет сквибов и, в отличие от Министерства, не выпускали их из виду. Что еще закулисно творилось в Гринготтсе, Гермиона даже представлять не хотела. 

Пока в особняке обдирали стены, срывали старый пол, прокладывали новую канализацию и электропроводку, запитанную от установленного в подвале генератора, назрел вопрос о том, куда на это время определить портрет Сириуса. Бросать его одного (снова) никто не собирался, но Гермиона не сразу решилась забрать его в свою квартирку-студию. 

— Это словно привести мужчину в дом! — тихо возмутилась она, услышав просьбу Гарри.

— Но это же Сириус. 

_«Именно!»_ — мысленно возразила Гермиона. Сириус, который будет рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки. 

— Тогда, пожалуй, я поговорю с Джинни прямо сейчас, — пошел на попятную Гарри, увидев замешательство подруги.

— Нет, не нужно. Я согласна. 

*** 

Квартира Гермионы находилась в Канэри-Уорф, одном из оживленных маггловских районов Лондона. Оформленное в светлых тонах помещение с огромным окном на всю стену, комфортная современная мебель, большой плазменный телевизор, уютная кухонька, оборудованная по последнему слову техники — все здесь было продумано до мелочей. Гермиона купила эту студию на деньги, которые прилагались к Ордену Мерлина. Хоть она и считала подобное вознаграждение лишним, отказываться не стала. Друзья долгое время не могли понять, почему она не захотела обосноваться, как все нормальные маги, в Хогсмиде или одном из тихих пригородов Лондона. Не объяснять же им, в конце концов, что решающую роль в ее выборе сыграл великолепный вид из окна девятнадцатого этажа. 

— Симпатичная каморка, — громко прокомментировал Сириус, когда Гермиона аппарировала с его портретом к себе. 

— Хочешь обратно? — строго спросила она. На самом деле, со дня на день Гарри собирался переместить все содержимое чердака в специальный сейф Гринготтса, чтобы освободить помещение и дать возможность рабочим им заняться. Но Сириус об этом пока не знал.  
— Нет-нет, ни в коем случае, — замотал головой Блэк. — Не могла бы ты… м-м-м… провести мне экскурсию по этим просторным апартаментам? 

Гермиона хмыкнула и, взявшись за край рамы, принялась медленно вращаться с портретом вокруг своей оси, позволяя Сириусу все рассмотреть.

— О… Это твоя постель? Прямо здесь?

Вот не мог он промолчать!

— Такую планировку современные магглы называют студией, — терпеливо пояснила Гермиона. — В помещении нет перегородок. Кроме ванной, разумеется.

— Лучше бы и там их не было, — тихо пробурчал Блэк, но Гермиона услышала. 

Он не упускал возможности продемонстрировать свой интерес к ней. Поначалу Гермиона не воспринимала его слова всерьез, но он так часто с ней флиртовал, что это стало чем-то совершенно обыденным. Мало того, она с ужасом осознала, что отвечает ему тем же. Это было совершенно неприемлемо — это она тоже понимала. В отличие от Сириуса, у которого не находилось других развлечений, она была живой молодой женщиной, имеющей голову на плечах и осознающей последствия своих действий. 

Она каждый раз давала себе слово не реагировать, но когда Сириус в очередной раз улыбался своей дерзкой кривой улыбочкой и смотрел на нее с вызовом во взгляде, что-то внутри Гермионы переключалось.

— Думаю, здесь тебе будет удобно, — она придвинула небольшой столик к единственной опорной колоне посреди помещения, с трудом водрузила на него портрет и развернула таким образом, чтобы полностью исключить обзор своей спальной зоны, но оставить доступ к телевизору.

— У меня есть другое предложение, — попытался возразить Блэк, но Гермиона пообещала завесить его полотенцем, если будет много болтать.

— Мне нужно вернуться на Гриммо, — сказала она. — Какой канал тебе включить? Спортивный, музыкальный, фильмы? Может, что-то научно-образо...

От его взгляда Гермиона запнулась на полуслове.

— Неужели ты никогда не видел телевизор?

— Видел, но не смотрел, — неопределенно пожал плечами Сириус. — Выбери что-то на свой вкус.

Она оставила ему канал с фильмами и, пообещав вернуться через несколько часов, отправилась в особняк.

*** 

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе столько разных устройств, — протянул Сириус, лениво развалившись на кровати и наблюдая за действиями Гермионы одним глазом. Был полдень, и она разогревала в микроволновке очередной полуфабрикат из супермаркета. — Какое заклинание ты используешь, чтобы все работало? 

Гермиона удивленно повернула голову в его сторону.

— Неужели ты считаешь, что без заклинаний электроприборы в жилище мага выйдут из строя? 

По выражению его лица она поняла, что именно так и он считает.

— Это стереотип, Сириус. Не магия портит технику, а маги, не умеющие ею пользоваться. Мне известно лишь одно место, где электричество не работает — Хогвартс. Однако и тут дело скорее в расположении самого замка и его защитных чарах, а не в самой магии. Только с беспроводными технологиями сложно — нужны дополнительные чары для усиления сигнала. 

Сириус выглядел озадаченным.

— Почему никто об этом не знает? 

— О том, что все прекрасно работает и всегда работало? Без понятия. Хогсмид давно пора электрифицировать, но Министерство не хочет заморачиваться этим вопросом. Многие волшебные семьи живут отдаленно и считают, что магия способна все заменить.

— Они просто не видели телевизор, — усмехнулся Блэк.

— Точно.

— До сих пор стоит перед глазами тот фильм про… как их...

— Трансформеров, — подсказала Гермиона.

Вспомнив реакцию Сириуса, она невольно улыбнулась. Он обрушил на нее такой шквал вопросов о кинематографе, что весь прошлый вечер она только и делала, что отвечала на них.

— Когда-то я пыталась бороться за просвещение магов, — добавила она с грустью в голосе. — Но изменить систему не получилось даже изнутри.

— Поэтому ты стала целителем?

— Гарри сказал?

Сириус кивнул. 

— Отчасти. Но даже волшебники порой не могут вылечить то, что удается магглам.

— Например?

— Например, близорукость Гарри. В маггловской клинике его зрение могут исправить за полчаса. 

— Не может быть! — воскликнул Блэк. — Но почему тогда он до сих пор носит очки?

— Думаю, он уже сроднился с ними и не хочет отпускать этот образ, — улыбнулась Гермиона. На самом деле она никогда не агитировала Гарри провести лазерную коррекцию, считая это его личным делом. Хотя, возможно, стоило быть настойчивее. — Есть еще множество других направлений, в которых преуспели магглы. Генетика, трансплантология, пластическая хирургия.

— Сегодня у меня день открытий, — пробормотал Сириус.

— Когда я думаю о том, как много возможностей упускают оба мира, о том, сколько всего можно добиться, объединив магию и науку, мне становится физически плохо.

Сириус бросил на нее сочувствующий взгляд и подошел ближе к раме.

— Ты самая невероятная девушка из всех, кого я знаю, — сказал он с печалью в голосе. 

Что-то екнуло в груди от этих слов. Гермиона закусила губу, отвела взгляд и молча кивнула. 

Теперь ей было не просто грустно, а откровенно паршиво. Много лет искать человека, который вызовет в ней не просто физический, но и эмоциональный отклик, и найти его в нарисованном на холсте Сириусе… Действительно, лучше не придумаешь.

*** 

За дни, которые Сириус провел у Гермионы — язык не поворачивался называть его портретом, — Гарри бывал в ее квартире чаще, чем за последние два года. Вот и сейчас, пока на Гриммо активным ходом шли ремонтные работы, они пили вкусный травяной чай на кухне, болтая о всякой чепухе. Сириус развлекал их забавными историями из своего мародерского прошлого, которых оказалось так много, что Гермионе за всю жизнь столько не насобирать. Гарри в ответ вспомнил о тролле на первом курсе и той дурацкой истории с Оборотным на втором. 

Внезапный дверной звонок нарушил идиллию. 

Гарри бросил на Гермиону вопросительный взгляд, но та лишь пожала плечами, давая понять, что никого не ждет. Впрочем, у нее имелись предположения насчет того, кто бы это мог быть. И они оправдались, как только она подошла к двери и уловила сладковатый запах любимых духов своей соседки. 

— Я знаю, что ты дома, Гермиона! — весело прощебетала та. — Открывай, я с домашним пирогом и джином!

Гермиона шокировано посмотрела на Гарри, затем на Сириуса, жестом показывая, что следует чем-нибудь накрыть портрет. Поттер засуетился, но ничего подходящего под рукой не оказалось, поэтому он просто стянул мантию и набросил ее на холст.

— Привет, Джози, — выдавила из себя Гермиона, открывая дверь. 

— Наконец-то я застала тебя дома! — заулыбалась та. — Кто твой гость?

Гарри непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. Когда пухлая миловидная блондинка впихнула Гермионе пирог в одну руку и початую бутылку джина в другую, в его мозгу успела промелькнуть мысль, что такие напитки сладким не заедают, но потом Джози переключила свое внимание на него, и Гарри резко стало не до размышлений.

— Это твой новый парень? И где ты находишь таких красавчиков?

Гарри не знал, чему больше удивляться: случайно всплывшим подробностям о жизни лучшей подруги, внезапному комплименту или этой странной особе, которая осматривала его с ног до головы, совершенно не стесняясь. 

— Это Гарри, и он не мой парень, — ответила Гермиона, освобождая руки. — Мы дружим с детства.

— Вот как? — протянула Джози, закусив розовый ноготок.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джози, — Поттер сориентировался быстрее всех (аврорская закалка помогла — не иначе). — Я как раз собирался уходить, поэтому не буду вам мешать.

Он ретировался так быстро, что Гермиона не успела и глазом моргнуть.

Увидев заинтересованное лицо соседки, Гермиона поспешила сообщить, что Гарри счастливо женат и скоро станет папой во второй раз. 

— Эта белая рубашка так сексуально обтянула его плечи, — тяжело вздохнула Джози. — Ты же знаешь, это мое слабое место. А его задница!.. Ты видела его задницу?! 

— Джо, еще одно слово — и я за себя не ручаюсь, — предупредила Гермиона, бросая осторожный взгляд в сторону Сириуса. Ей послышалось, или он действительно хмыкнул? — Сейчас не лучшее время.

— Да ладно тебе! Мы уже два месяца не виделись! Я думала, ты страдаешь по Марку…

— Мэту, — машинально поправила ее Гермиона.

— …а потом услышала мужской голос за твоей стеной и не поверила собственным ушам. Ты же никогда сюда никого не водила!

Это действительно было так, поэтому Гермиона не имела привычки накладывать оглушающее на квартиру, о чем сейчас искренне, от души сожалела.

Однако обсуждать подробности своей личной жизнь в присутствии Сириуса ей не хотелось, а избавиться от соседки не представлялось возможным, поэтому она сделала ход конем — налила Джози выпить и спросила, как у нее дела.

Откровенно говоря, Джози не была такой уж неприятной особой. Ей порой не доставало такта, но зато она всегда умудрялась рассмешить Гермиону, в каком бы паршивом настроении та ни была. Время от времени они устраивали «соседские посиделки», Гермиона слушала щебетание Джози и иногда выдавала скупые, ничего не значащие подробности о себе. Джози почему-то считала это дружбой, а Гермиона не спешила ее разубеждать. 

Когда джин ударил в голову, Гермиона вспомнила о том, что у этого напитка, вообще-то, около сорока градусов крепости, а значит, можно начинать пить антипохмельное прямо сейчас. 

Хмыкнув, она отправилась в ванную, предварительно прихватив из ящика комода бисерную сумочку — именно там хранился запас зелий на все случаи жизни.

Опрокинув в себя спасительную отрезвляющую скляночку, Гермиона пообещала себе выпроводить Джози под любым удобным предлогом, но когда вернулась в комнату, обнаружила свою соседку, стоящую перед портретом Сириуса с приоткрытым ртом. 

Блэк застыл в неудобной позе, зацепившись руками за верхние уголки рамы с внутренней ее стороны. Гермиона могла только представить, каких усилий ему стоило смотреть в одну точку и притворяться неподвижным. В такой позе, да еще и с близкого расстояния, мышцы на его руках и животе были очерчены как никогда рельефно. Идеально гладкий торс венчала тонкая темная дорожка волосков, спускающихся от пупка и ниже. Гермиона невольно проследила глазами за ее очертаниями и сглотнула. Лев, выгравированный на пряжке блэковских джинсов, смотрел на нее с явной иронией.

— О. Мой. Бог! — к Джози вернулся дар речи. — Как ты могла прятать от меня это шедевр?! Он великолепен! Да от одного его вида потечь можно! Бо-о-оже! 

Гермиона медленно закрыла глаза, накрыла лоб ладонью и тяжело вздохнула. До этого момента она считала, что разучилась краснеть, но пылающее лицо доказывало обратное. 

— Нет, серьезно, он бесподобен, — Джози осторожно провела пальцем по холсту. Ее ноготок замер где-то в районе злополучной пряжки со львом. Гермиона, наконец, открыла глаза и успела заметить, как кадык Сириуса дернулся.

— Джози, оставь мою картину в покое! — она схватила соседку за руки и буквально оттащила от Блэка.

— Я хочу такую же. Где ты ее купила? О-о-о! — она внезапно замолчала и с такой вселенской надеждой уставилась на Гермиону, что та сразу же почувствовала неладное. — А это, случайно, не подарок на мой день рождения? — она перешла на восторженный шепот. — Это потому ты завесила картину тряпкой? 

— Нет, — прорычала Гермиона сквозь зубы. — Это презент от одного моего пациента. А была накрыта она потому, что краска еще свежая.

— Жа-аль, — протянула та. И снова развернулась в сторону Блэка. — Он словно живой. И глаза такие... будто наблюдают. Ты уверена, что хочешь оставить эту картину себе? — Поймав негодующий взгляд Гермионы, Джози добавила: — Ну что ж. Если передумаешь...

— Не передумаю.

— А в пятницу придешь на мой праздник? Собираемся в «Джокере».

— Приду. Только если дашь мне сейчас выспаться. А то голова разболелась.

— Да? Ну ладно…

Когда дверь за Джози закрылась, Гермиона обреченно вздохнула и уткнулась головой в стену. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем она решилась повернуться к Сириусу лицом. 

Прикусив кулак, чтобы не ржать в голос, он сотрясался от смеха совершенно беззвучно, но весьма заразительно.

Невозможно было к нему не присоединиться.

— Ни слова! — взмолилась Гермиона, когда их совместная маленькая истерика наконец подошла к концу. 

Блэк лишь ухмыльнулся. Что-то в его взгляде подсказывало, что так просто об этом эпизоде он не забудет.


	5. Глава 5

Гермиона провела руками вдоль тела, окинула себя придирчивым взглядом и довольно улыбнулась собственному отражению. Ей нравилось то, что она видела, и то, как она себя чувствовала. Передышка на работе, временный перенос хлопот с ремонтом на плечи гоблинов, Сириус, который одним своим присутствием скрашивал каждый ее день, — все это позволяло отвлечься от привычных переживаний и впервые за долгие годы почувствовать себя беззаботной и ничем не обремененной.

— А это не слишком… откровенно? — изогнул бровь Сириус, когда Гермиона оказалась в поле его зрения.

— Сказал голый по пояс парень, — парировала она с усмешкой.

Сириус не разделял ее веселья и продолжал буравить Гермиону непривычно строгим взглядом.

— Расслабься, Блэк. На дворе двадцать первый век — все так одеваются.

На самом деле, длина ее платья доходила до середины бедра и была вдвое короче того, что Гермиона привыкла носить. Но в этот день ничто лучше не подходило под настроение, чем это маленькое черное платье, купленное несколько лет назад в одном из маггловских бутиков.

— Тебе не нравится? — спросила она, склонив голову набок и закусив губу.

Глаза Сириуса опасно блеснули. 

— Подойди ближе, — вкрадчиво попросил он. И сам приблизился к раме.

Гермиона выполнила его просьбу. Сейчас они стояли друг напротив друга, разделяемые лишь десятью дюймами, холстом… и целой пропастью.

От одного его взгляда по коже поползли мурашки. Вместе с ними накатила и волна сожаления. Подобный букет эмоций успел стать привычным для Гермионы — как только она осознала свой интерес к Сириусу и тот факт, что никогда в жизни не сможет его получить. 

Большую часть времени она старалась игнорировать искры, вспыхивающие между ними, концентрировалась на хороших моментах, смеялась над его шутками и просто наслаждалась компанией. Но иногда внутри просыпалось неуемное желание разжечь огонь в его глазах, хоть на минуту, но представить, что Сириус перед ней состоит из плоти и крови, а не из красок на льняной ткани. 

Чувства к нему были слабостью, с которой Гермиона собиралась бороться. 

— Хочешь знать, нравится мне или нет? — хрипло уточнил Блэк. Еще никогда он не выглядел таким опасно напряженным. — Это платье вызывает лишь одно желание — немедленно избавить тебя от него.

Гермиона судорожно втянула воздух и развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов. 

— Если бы я мог… — он осекся и замолчал.

Послышались удаляющиеся шаги и тихое _«Береги себя»_ , брошенное напоследок. 

Гермиону мелко трясло. Внутри бушевала гремучая смесь эмоций, противоречивых настолько, что голова шла кругом. Никому и никогда не удавалось разрушить все ее самообладание одной лишь фразой, одним взглядом, картинкой, мимолетно вспыхнувшей в сознании, о том, как все могло бы быть.

Но оно не могло. В этом и была проблема.

Горестно вздохнув, Гермиона натянула туфли, взяла сумочку и вышла из квартиры.

*** 

В «Джокере» невозможно было протолкнуться. 

Гермиона опрокинула в себя Мерлин-знает-какую по счету стопку текилы и в очередной раз поморщилась от бьющих по голове басов. Она не планировала пить _столько_ , но Джози была настойчива, и в какой-то миг Гермиона сдалась. Возможно, расслабиться и забыться в объятиях какого-нибудь незнакомца — именно то, что ей сейчас требовалось. Как-никак, четвертый месяц без секса. Не то чтобы Гермиона действительно верила в то, что причина ее реакции на Сириуса кроется именно в этом, но позволять себе так думать ей очень нравилось. Особенно под градусом текилы.

Вот только кандидаты были неподходящие. Она мысленно отметала одного за другим, параллельно отмахиваясь от попыток Джози вытащить ее на танцпол. Откровенно говоря, перед глазами немного расплывалось, от туфлей на высокой шпильке ноги нещадно болели, но типично гриффиндорское упрямство не позволяло отступать от намеченного плана. 

Наконец взгляд Гермионы зацепился за компанию у барной стойки. Темноволосый кудрявый парень показался ей достаточно интересным для знакомства. Она слегка прищурилась, возвращая зрению четкость, и пристально пробежалась по нему взглядом. Широкие плечи, сильные руки, гибкое тело, ямочка на подбородке и по-мальчишески милая улыбка. Да, он определенно подходил. 

Словно что-то почувствовав, парень вскинул голову и поймал взгляд Гермионы. Она усмехнулась. Он усмехнулся в ответ. А затем что-то быстро сказал друзьям и направился к их с Джози столику. Гермиона с интересом следила за его приближением. На какую-то долю секунды перед глазами всплыл образ Сириуса, но Гермиона отогнала видение прочь, буквально заставляя себя сконцентрироваться на реальном парне, который сейчас что-то ей говорил.

— Конечно, она танцует, — ответила за нее Джози, перекрикивая музыку. 

Гермиона сама не поняла, как очутилась посреди танцпола. Горячие ладони уже сжимали ее бедра, и, крепко вцепившись в мужские плечи, она начала двигаться. 

Внезапно спины коснулись чужие пальцы — настолько прохладные, словно вошедший еще секунду назад был на морозном воздухе. Гермиона повернула голову… и в немом изумлении уставилась на Гарри. Он выглядел совершенно потерянным, одним своим видом крича о том, что произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Молча взяв Гермиону за руку, он повел ее к выходу. По пути она едва успела схватить сумочку и крикнуть Джози, что уходит.

— Гарри! Скажи, что случилось! — пролепетала Гермиона, когда они оказались на улице.

Его глаза лихорадочно горели. Вместо ответа он крепко обнял Гермиону и утянул их обоих в аппарационную воронку.

*** 

В Мунго царила привычная тишина. Вот только Гермиона, как никто другой, знала, сколько боли и слез порой скрывают в себе эти стены. 

Б _о_ льшая часть семейства Уизли собралась у входа в палату экстренной помощи. Если пациент находился там — значит, его жизнь висела на волоске. Гермиона оцепенела от ужаса, переводя взгляд с одной рыжей макушки на другую. 

— Рон… — прошептала она одними губами, сообразив, кого среди них не хватает. 

— Где ты была? — заплаканная Джинни резко подскочила с места и тут же схватилась рукой за округлившийся живот. — Мы слали Патронусы, звонили! Нас к нему не пускают! 

Гермиону била крупная дрожь. Она была в панике, но в такие моменты, как ни странно, умела сохранять хладнокровие и не впадать в шоковое состояние. 

— Пожалуйста, держи себя в руках. Ради ребенка и всех нас, — сжав плечи Джинни, она усадила ее обратно на скамью. — Гарри! Не отходи от нее!

Тот молча кивнул и сел рядом с женой. 

Не став терять времени на расспросы, Гермиона бросилась в комнату для персонала, наспех наложила на себя отрезвляющие, очищающие и обеззараживающие чары, накинула целительскую мантию и, собрав все свое самообладание в кулак, переступила порог комнаты экстренной помощи.

Прежде чем мозг успел проанализировать увиденное, до ушей донесся громкий, исполненный боли стон. Толпа целителей враз повернула головы в ее сторону, кто-то из них недовольно поджал губы, кто-то сочувствующе отвел взгляд. Но Гермиона не замечала никого из них: только Рона, корчившегося в беспамятстве на кушетке, и засохшие пятна крови вокруг перебинтованных у колен культей.

На какую-то долю секунды ее захлестнул такой ужас, что она пришла в себя, лишь когда двое коллег подхватили ее под руки.

— Что произошло? — собственный голос слышался Гермионе, словно из-под толщи воды.

— В него попало темномагическое проклятье, которое тут же принялось разъедать плоть — от кончиков пальцев и выше. 

Гермиона ошарашенно посмотрела на Джеральда Йорка, ведущего колдохирурга Мунго. 

— Несколько часов кряду мы пытались остановить процесс, искали контрмеры и делали все возможное, чтобы сохранить мистеру Уизли не только жизнь, но и ноги, — продолжил тот. — Однако решения не оказалось, а проклятье расползалось выше и выше. Пришлось пойти на кардинальные меры.

Случившееся до сих пор не укладывалось в голове и казалось страшным сном.

— Это помогло? — практически всхлипнула Гермиона, подходя ближе к Рону.

Губы Йорка сжались в прямую линию.

— Еще не знаем.

Гермиону трясло, в глазах стояли слезы, а голос срывался едва ли не на каждом слове.

— Мистер Коллинз, — обратилась она к их штатному ликвидатору проклятий, всеми силами стараясь говорить разборчиво. — Неужели нет контрзаклятия? 

— Подобное нигде не задокументировано. Мистеру Поттеру удалось выяснить у преступника, что это его личное изобретение. Но сотрудничать тот отказался.

— Я хочу поговорить с ним.

— К сожалению, это невозможно, мисс Грейнджер. Он мертв.

Гермиона зажмурилась от отчаяния.

— Гарри? — спросила она едва слышно.

Коллинз поджал губы и молча кивнул.

В этот момент Рон снова застонал и выгнулся в спине. Гермиона осторожно положила ладонь ему на лоб, второй рукой невесомо сжала его пальцы и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни взмолилась всем богам, если таковые существуют, о спасении своего родного человека.

— Мы сделали все, что могли, — мягко обратился к ней Йорк. — Есть большая вероятность того, что проклятие было локальным, поражающим одну клетку за другой. Операция проведена выше зоны поражения, и если до этого ткани и кости буквально разъедало на глазах, сейчас этого не происходит. Но нужно выждать хотя бы несколько часов, чтобы сказать наверняка.

— Он мучается, — озвучила очевидное Гермиона.

— Мы сделали все возможное, — повторил Йорк. — Дальше все зависит от его организма. 

— Я могу применить ментальную методику обезболивания? 

— Не думаю, что вы сейчас в нужном состоянии, мисс Грейнджер, — миссис Кронбиш, ее непосредственная начальница, подошла ближе и положила руку Гермионе на плечо.

— Я справлюсь, — упрямо возразила та. — Только, пожалуйста, оставьте нас одних.

Следующие несколько часов превратились в пытку. Целители хоть и нехотя, но пошли на поводу у своей молодой коллеги, в первую очередь, исходя из того, что ничем уже не могли помочь Рону. 

Гермиона знала, что сейчас Йорк (или кто-то другой из них) должен будет обстоятельно объяснить всем родным, в каком Рон состоянии и что именно пришлось сделать для его спасения. И даже то, что его жизнь по-прежнему висит на волоске. Она хорошо представляла себе реакцию на эту информацию — от одной мысли о страданиях Молли и Артура сжималось сердце. Будь она там, за дверью, непременно обняла бы всех и строго-настрого запретила бы плакать. Ведь Рон жив — и это главное. А с остальным… они как-нибудь разберутся.

Сейчас она собиралась облегчить его боль. Экспериментальная методика французского целителя Филиппа Моро, которую разрешили использовать в Магической Британии лишь недавно, была не слишком популярна среди ее коллег, но Гермиона стала первой, кто изучил ее и начал применять на практике.

Методика была проста и сложна одновременно. Простота заключалась в том, что целитель воздействовал на мозг пациента, внушая, что его тело не испытывает боли. Сложность заключалась в том, что воздействия такого рода было крайне энергозатратно удерживать долгое время. 

Гермиона пододвинула высокий стул ближе к кушетке, расположилась на нем максимально удобно, направила палочку на голову Рона, свободную руку положила на его лоб и, сделав глубокий вдох, произнесла заученное заклинание. Магия мягко полилась из нее, обволакивая Рона, словно дымкой. Гермиона старалась направлять ее не только через палочку, но и через собственное тело — прямиком к Рону. И без устали посылала ментальные команды его подсознанию, убеждая, что у Рона ничего не болит и что он обязательно будет в порядке.

Она не знала, как смогла продержаться. Не представляла, сколько времени прошло. Только когда ей сказали, что жизнь Рона вне опасности, когда она лично проследила за финальной диагностикой, проводимой целителем Тернером, сменившим Коллинза на дежурстве и определившим, что никаких проклятий на Роне больше нет, а его рубцовые ткани чистые и на нужной стадии заживления — лишь тогда Гермиона позволила увести себя… куда-то, где она смогла просто лечь и отключиться.


	6. Глава 6

Следующие несколько дней прошли для Гермионы, словно в тумане.

В шоке прибывали все: она сама, Рон, Гарри, их родные и друзья, целители, журналисты, каким-то образом пронюхавшие о ситуации, авроры и даже Министр. Проклятие такого рода обещало стать настоящей проблемой, хоть и была небольшая вероятность того, что его формула умерла вместе с Нортоном Уэлчем. Столько лет прошло, а до сих пор находились желающие отомстить за смерть Волдеморта. 

Гарри корил себя за вспыльчивость. Он знал, что следует остановиться, но Уэлч лишь отплевывал кровь и продолжал смеяться, смотря Гарри прямо в глаза. А еще он в подробностях рассказывал о том, что произойдет с Роном, когда проклятие доползет до основных жизненных органов, и снова заливался смехом. Никто не смел и не хотел останавливать Гарри, когда он накладывал одно Круцио за другим. И лишь умирая, Уэлч признался, что контрзаклятия не существует. Значит, все было зря. Отморозку светило гнить до конца жизни в Азкабане, но Гарри собственной рукой облегчил ему участь, а заодно повесил себе на душу еще один неподъемный груз. 

Конечно, теперь он страдал еще и по этому поводу. Гермиона буквально физически ощущала его боль и видела, как трудно ему было смотреть Рону в глаза. Гарри винил себя абсолютно во всем: в том, что был инициатором их службы в Аврорате, в том, что поручил Рону проверить анонимную наводку и не отправился вместе с ним, в том, наконец, что сейчас целители не могли предложить его другу ничего, кроме металлических протезов.

Здоровью Рона уже ничего не угрожало, вот только это мало могло его утешить.

— Лучше бы вы дали мне умереть, — тихо сказал он, услышав от колдомедиков о необратимости повреждений. Тогда Гермиона впервые заплакала вместе с ним. 

— Не верю, что нет способа отрастить утраченные конечности! — кричала она в сердцах, оставшись с Гарри наедине. Но вспоминала Грюма с его железной ногой — и замолкала. В голове не укладывалось, как магия, которая, помимо всего прочего, умеет возвращать к жизни, может не справиться с такой простой, казалось бы, задачей. 

Пятичасовой консилиум колдомедиков, на который в срочном порядке собрали лучших специалистов Магической Европы, окончательно дал понять, что заклинания, способного создать живую плоть на пустом месте, не существует и существовать не может. 

Это было приговором для Рона. Гермиона успокаивала его и убеждала принять случившееся, но день за днем в ее душе росло негодование и нежелание мириться с обстоятельствами.

Когда она увидела протезы, предлагаемые в качестве решения проблемы, ей на миг сделалось дурно. 

— Маггловские ученые могут предложить куда более продвинутые варианты! — воскликнула она. — Почему вы упорно отказываетесь использовать их наработки? 

— Мы не магглы, мисс Грейнджер! — прогремел на весь кабинет голос Карлоса Петерсона, главного колдомедика.

— Уполномочьте меня вести переговоры с маггловскими институтами от лица Мунго, и я найду… более приемлемое решение, — потребовала она чуть более жестко, чем следовало. — Для Рона и всех, кто столкнется с такой же проблемой в будущем.

— Это абсолютно исключено! — отрезал Петерсон.

— Тогда я обращусь к Министру, — предупредила Гермиона, осознавая, на какой шаткий путь ступает.

— Обращайтесь. Но имейте в виду: с выскочками, которые действуют за моей спиной, какими бы заслугами в прошлом или настоящем они ни славились, нам не по пути. 

Гермиона посмотрела начальнику прямо в глаза. Она очень надеялась, что тот сможет прочитать в ее взгляде все, что она о нем думает. Опускаться до брани ей не хотелось.

— Ваша позиция предельно ясна, мистер Петерсон. Заявление об увольнении я пришлю с совой.

*** 

Домой Гермиона попала только спустя пять дней после того, как ушла на вечеринку Джози в тот злополучный вечер. И только сейчас, глядя на совершенно немыслимое выражение лица Сириуса, она осознала, что не имела права оставлять его вот так, ничего не сообщив.

Он часто-часто дышал и, казалось, не мог найти нужных слов, чтобы выразить всю степень своего негодования. Несколько раз порывался что-то сказать, но замолкал, так и не издав ни звука. 

— Понимаю, что не вправе требовать от тебя отчета… — наконец произнес он. — Но ты могла бы предупредить! Ушла на вечеринку и исчезла на неделю! — взревел он. 

Гермиона закусила губу и виновато посмотрела на Сириуса. 

— Джози приходила, стучала, просила перезвонить. А я не знал, что думать и делать! Понимаешь, Гермиона, я долбаный бесполезный портрет, который не мог сделать ничего, кроме как известись на хрен он беспокойства за тебя!

Он с силой пнул ножку кровати и обхватил голову руками, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Прости, что не предупредила. — Гермиона приблизилась к раме и, устало прикрыв глаза, уткнулась лбом прямо в холст. — С Роном случилась беда, все остальное совершенно вылетело из головы.

— Посмотри на меня, — услышала она совсем рядом. Лицо Сириуса оказалось на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, когда она открыла глаза. Так, словно сейчас он действительно стоял напротив. В его взгляде читалось сочувствие, смешанное с беспокойством, печалью, виной и сожалением. — Мне так жаль, что я не могу поддержать тебя иначе, — его ладонь коснулась внутренней поверхности холста, и Гермиона непроизвольно повторила его жест. Она бы многое отдала за то, чтобы ощутить его прикосновение на самом деле. — Расскажи, что произошло.

И она рассказала. Медленно, в подробностях, не стесняясь слез, когда говорила о Роне, и крепких выражений, когда речь зашла о протезах и главе Мунго. Сириус слушал молча, нахмурившись и обхватив плечи руками.

— Вы с Гарри сделали все, что могли. И ты правильно поступила, уволившись. Я бы этому говнюку физиономию начистил за его слова! 

— Мне тоже хотелось, — призналась Гермиона, подавив улыбку.

— Значит, дальше к Министру?

Она вмиг помрачнела.

— У нас не очень хорошие отношения. Но Гарри ему придется выслушать.

Сириус кивнул.

— Все получится. 

Гермионе хотелось в это верить. Пути назад не было, она знала, что горы свернет ради возможности вернуть Рону полноценную жизнь. Даст Министр согласие или нет, она, так или иначе, добьется своего. 

После горячего душа и чашки какао Гермиона почувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Глаза слипались, но взбудораженное сознание не хотело успокаиваться, в голове то и дело всплывали хаотичные мысли и выстраивались обрывчатые планы дальнейших действий. Телу и мозгу требовался полноценный отдых, но Гермиона не знала, как заставить себя переключиться.

— Сириус, — позвала она, уже лежа в постели. — Расскажи что-нибудь.

— Что угодно? — уточнил он.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Гермиона взяла палочку и левитирующими чарами развернула портрет и столик, на котором он стоял, в свою сторону. Сириус пытался сделать вид, что не удивлен, но изумление на его лице говорило лучше любых слов.

— Что угодно, — подтвердила она и, положив ладонь под щеку, выжидающе посмотрела на Блэка. 

Он начал что-то говорить, и Гермиона, убаюканная его тихим размеренным голосом, заснула уже спустя несколько минут.

*** 

Министр магии Джозеф Брюэт вовсе не был плохим человеком. Иначе он не продержался бы на своей должности так долго. Его уважали и ценили, он умел управлять и организовывать. И лишь один недостаток, по мнению Гермионы, мешал ему стать действительно выдающимся Министром — консервативность. Брюэт упорно отрицал тот факт, что окружающий мир не стоит на месте; не хотел признавать, что волшебное сообщество замерло чуть ли не на средневековом уровне развития; пример МАКУСА его тоже не вдохновлял, а ведь у американских магов можно было многому научиться. Именно поэтому отношения с Министром у Гермионы не сложились. И она заранее подозревала, какую реакцию получит в ответ на свою просьбу. Но рядом был Гарри, который всем своим видом выражал стремление идти до конца, и это придавало уверенности.

— При всем моем уважении, мистер Поттер, — снова повторил Брюэт, на этот раз с нажимом. — То, о чем вы просите, невозможно.

— Это необходимость, господин Министр, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Как глава Аврората я настаиваю. Мы не знаем, передал ли Уэлч формулу проклятия кому-либо еще. И если случившееся, не дай Мерлин, повторится, мы должны сделать все возможное, чтобы свести последствия к минимуму.

— Рональд Уизли — герой войны! — не выдержала Гермиона. Обычно она избегала подобных разговоров и никогда не стала бы прикрываться заслугами прошлого, но обстоятельства вынуждали. — Министерство в долгу перед ним. Перед всеми нами! — она бросила быстрый взгляд на Гарри. — И сейчас мы просим всего лишь разрешения действовать официально.

— Статут о секретности не считает этот случай веской причиной для раскрытия правды магглам, — Брюэт снял очки и устало потер переносицу.

— Шестнадцатая статья гласит о том, что в случае угрозы жизни мага или маггла… — начала Гермиона.

— Но угрозы жизни нет! — перебил ее Министр.

— А если Гермиона не будет нарушать Статут? — нашелся Гарри. — Мы придумаем ей легенду, вы поможете заручиться поддержкой маггловских властей — и она, не раскрывая правды, наладит сотрудничество с какой-нибудь ведущей клиникой или институтом.

Брюэт бросил на Гарри долгий пристальный взгляд. Затем перевел его на Гермиону. Она приподняла голову и постаралась всем своим видом продемонстрировать, что полностью солидарна с лучшим другом.

— Хорошо, — наконец кивнул Министр. — Так и тому и быть.

*** 

Рон энтузиазма друзей не разделял. В отличие от них он плохо представлял, каких успехов достигли магглы в области протезирования, перед глазами у него то и дело всплывал Грюм, в ушах стоял тяжелый скрипучий звук, с которым тот передвигался, и вся дальнейшая жизнь представлялась Рону сплошным нескончаемым кошмаром.

Гермиона пыталась его разубедить, даже принесла с собой ноутбук, намереваясь показать реальные примеры, но Рон лишь отмахнулся.

— Тогда просто поверь мне, хорошо? — попросила она.

— Кому я такой теперь нужен… — он словно не слышал ее слов.

— Что за глупости! 

— Ты бы смогла полюбить калеку, Гермиона? — в его глазах блеснули слезы, и он быстро заморгал, чтобы сдержаться.

— Я и так люблю тебя, — она ласково провела ладонью по его щеке.

— Но не так, как бы мне хотелось, — тихо ответил Рон и отвернулся к стене.

Гермиона растерялась. Они расстались целую вечность назад, и никогда подобных разговоров не возникало. Почему сейчас? И что ему ответить, чтобы не обидеть?

— Рон… — она осторожно присела на край кровати и приобняла его одной рукой. — Я сделаю все, чтобы помочь тебе. Обещаю. Но, пожалуйста, не требуй от меня невозможного.

— Прости, Миона, — он сжал ее руку, — я все понимаю. Спасибо за то, что ты рядом.

*** 

— Тяжелый день? — поинтересовался Сириус, как только Гермиона аппарировала в квартиру. 

— О да, — она раскинула руки в стороны и с наслаждением упала на кровать. — Но, главное, все получилось.

— Я даже не сомневался, — усмехнулся Блэк.

— Все благодаря Гарри. Но это только начало. Дальше предстоит столько работы, что страшно представить.

— Ты справишься, я уверен. Иначе и быть не может.

Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась. Приятно было ощущать поддержку и знать, что в тебя верят.

— Кстати, там за окном сова. Третий час сидит.

— О-о-о! — Гермиона опрометью бросилась к окну, впустила замерзшую и явно недовольную птицу и осторожно сняла свиток с лапки. Сова даже не стала дожидаться лакомства — рассерженно ухнула и улетела прочь.

Письмо было от гоблинов. Они возмущались отсутствию указаний по дальнейшим ремонтным работам и сообщали, что вынуждены снять со счета тысячу двести галеонов в счет оплаты расходов. 

Гермиона устало потерла переносицу. Она совершенно забыла про особняк, ремонт и гоблинов. Промелькнула мысль поручить Сириусу временно взять на себя присмотр за делами, она уже даже открыла рот, чтобы озвучить просьбу, но замолчала на полуслове, сообразив, что тогда придется отправить его портрет назад на Гриммо.

Именно в этот момент Гермиона осознала, насколько сильно влипла. Стало страшно и почему-то очень тоскливо, но она дала себе слово, что разберется со всем позже. Сейчас было не до этого.

Сириус, наблюдавший за Гермионой с легким прищуром, склонил голову набок и выжидающе изогнул бровь.

— Что там? — спросил он, не выдержав.

— Всего лишь гоблины, — ответила она, отводя взгляд. — Ничего важного, завтра заскочу в Гринготтс.

— Именно поэтому ты переменилась в лице?

Гермиона неопределенно пожала плечами и направилась в ванную.

На этот раз она засыпала в тишине. Сириус пристально наблюдал за ней, растянувшись поперек кровати и подперев голову рукой. Гермиона смотрела ему в глаза и думала о том, как же все-таки несправедлива жизнь. А потом ей снились теплые, слегка шершавые руки, горячие губы и ощущение полного, безграничного счастья, от которого почему-то хотелось плакать.


	7. Глава 7

Легенду Гермионе составили вполне сносную — представительница частной охранной компании, обеспечивающей безопасность настолько высокопоставленных лиц, что их имена, как и название самой организации, были засекречены. Стоило лишь показать удостоверение, завизированное самим премьер-министром Соединенного королевства — и неудобные вопросы отпадали сами по себе. Гермиона не знала, как Брюэту удалось провернуть подобное, но план был действительно отличным.

— Наши результаты еще не стали достоянием общественности, но уже сейчас мы можем предложить отличные варианты протезирования для особых заказчиков, — Оливер Дэннис, представитель исследовательской компании «Bionics», в которую Гермиона решила обратиться в первую очередь, говорил весьма убедительно. — Пройдемте в лабораторию, мисс Гранд, я с удовольствием покажу все доступные варианты.

От вида лаборатории, размером с маленькое футбольное поле, у Гермионы перехватило дыхание. Дэннис сразу же подвел ее к западной стене, заставленной различными протезами и еще множеством приборов, назначение которых Гермиона не смогла определить. 

— Практически все наши разработки базируются на технологии считывания мышечных импульсов. Вот это, например, — Оливер жестом указал на бионическую руку, стоящую слева, — внутрикостный чрезкожный протез, он крепится напрямую к кости, благодаря чему достигается высокий уровень тактильной отдачи. Пористая структура в месте крепления обеспечивает более естественное соединение органических тканей с имплантатом, а возможность обтянуть его искусственной кожей позволяет добиться максимальной визуальной правдоподобности. 

Гермиона кивнула. Она слышала о подобных разработках и была практически уверена, что «Bionics» в этом преуспели.

— А вот этот микрочип, — он подал Гермионе увеличительные очки и указал на маленькую точку на одной из полок, — вживляется в кору головного мозга и позволяет мысленно управлять любой искусственной частью тела. 

— Что насчет биопечати? Я много читала об этой технологии.

— Мы специализируемся на бионических разработках, мисс Гранд, однако, уверяю вас, напечатать новую конечность на 3D-принтере пока что не представляется возможным. В то время как сконструировать ее биомеханический прототип — вполне.

— Но вы ведете исследования в данном направлении?

— Безусловно, — сдержанно подтвердил Дэннис. Гермионе показалось, что этот вопрос ему не понравился. 

— Я могу ознакомиться с результатами?

— Зачем? — прямо спросил он. — Уверяю, ничего лучше технологии, которую я вам только что презентовал, на сегодняшний день не существует. 

— Не сомневаюсь. Но я все-таки хотела бы узнать, как далеко шагнула наука в данной отрасли.

Конечно, Гермиона знала, что создать полноценную руку или ногу на биопринтере нельзя. Существовала проблема как с устойчивостью биоматериалов, так и с последовательностью воспроизведения всех тканей слой за слоем. Но, возможно, магия сможет помочь? Не то чтобы Гермиона возлагала большие надежды на это, но изучить вопрос более пристально ей все же хотелось. 

— В таком случае, вам стоит побеседовать с Виен Пак, но сразу предупреждаю, — Дэннис усмехнулся сквозь усы, — это будет непросто. 

Он проводил Гермиону в дальний северный угол лаборатории, открыл перед ней дверь в просторный светлый кабинет и лишь когда представил ее молодой улыбчивой кореянке, стало понятно, в чем подвох. Английский Виен Пак был настолько плох, что большую часть слов просто нельзя было разобрать.

— Буду ждать вас в своем кабинете, мисс Гранд. Не торопитесь, — в голосе Дэнниса прозвучала неприкрытая ирония.

Гермиона поджала губы и молча развернулась к Виен. 

Мисс Пак оказалась весьма общительной и добродушной. За три часа, которые Гермиона провела в ее кабинете, она получила не только огромное количество информации об исследованиях в области 3D-биопринтинга и регенеративных технологий, но и остро пульсирующую в виске мигрень. Специфичная терминология, щедро приправленная корейскими фразами, значение которых Виен затруднялась перевести, наряду с обилием новых данных и множеством непонятных моментов сделали свое дело — Гермиона не выдержала такого темпа и взяла передышку, чтобы прийти в себя и все обдумать. 

Она устроилась на отдаленной лавочке в ближайшем сквере и некоторое время сидела с закрытыми глазами, делая глубокие размеренные вдохи и стараясь ни о чем не думать. Вскоре зелье подействовало, головная боль начала отступать, и уже спустя четверть часа Гермиона смогла прийти к некоторым важным выводам.

Первое — ей ровным счетом ничего не известно об истинном положении дел в сфере регенерации человеческого тела. Второе — эта сфера успешно процветает, вот только по какой-то причине скрыта от всего мира за семью печатями. Третье — и самое важное — она, кажется, знает человека, который может приоткрыть завесу и действительно помочь Рону.

Виен Пак так много раз и с таким благоговением упоминала свою бывшую наставницу, под руководством которой ей посчастливилось работать в Сеуле, что это не могло остаться незамеченным.

У Гермионы было имя — Хелен Чо. 

Осталось только разыскать эту женщину. И уговорить сотрудничать.

*** 

— Ты с ума сошла! — всплеснул руками Гарри, когда Гермиона попросила достать ей портал в Южную Корею. — Гонишься за сомнительной зацепкой, в то время как есть прекрасный вариант, предложенный «Bionics».

Сейчас они находились в ее квартире, и Гермиона только что в подробностях пересказала Гарри, а заодно и Сириусу, события сегодняшнего дня. 

— Подумай, Гарри, — она заглянула ему в глаза, — если есть хоть малейший шанс вернуть Рону ноги, разве не стоит им воспользоваться?

Поттер устало вздохнул.

— Звучит, как научная фантастика. 

— Для кого-то и магия — фантастика, — парировала она.

Гарри перевел вопросительный взгляд на Блэка.

— Она права, — пожал тот плечами. — Попробовать стоит.

— Брюэт ни за что не одобрит портал, — пробурчал Гарри, сдаваясь.

— Знаю. Потому я и приготовила для него вот это, — Гермиона кивнула на папку, лежащую на столе. — Подробный отчет об увиденном и услышанном в «Bionics». Мы можем вполне официально наладить с ними сотрудничество и предоставить тем немногим магам, которые нуждаются в протезах, действительно хорошие варианты. Но стоят они недешево, подобное однозначно должно быть санкционировано и профинансировано Министерством. Разумеется, имя Хелен Чо в отчете не упоминается, — уточнила Гермиона, прежде чем продолжить. — Более того, я уверена, что после первого же термина Брюэт перестанет вникать в подробности, а если нам удастся уговорить Чо сотрудничать, это легко можно будет вписать в рамки предложенной программы.

Сириус тихо присвистнул.

— У тебя все продумано, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Как всегда.

— Да, но именно тебе придется доставать портал. И уговаривать Брюэта одобрить проект. Это в любом случае станет хорошим и благотворным начинанием, даже если с Чо ничего не получится.

— С порталом я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал он. — Ты уже нашла данные Чо?

Гермиона отрицательно мотнула головой.

— В том-то и дело: самые свежие упоминания о ней, которые я смогла найти в Интернете, двухгодичной давности. Она словно исчезла.

— Или хочет, чтобы ее таковой считали, — протянул Сириус.

— Или ее нет в живых, — не выдержал Гарри. — С чего ты взяла, что сможешь отыскать ее в Сеуле? Ты же цепляешься за соломинку!

— Возможно, — Гермиона неопределенно пожала плечами. — Но мы обязаны попытаться.

— Тогда я отправлюсь с тобой.

— Вот еще! — фыркнула она. — Тебе забот мало? Это я тут без семьи и работы, если ты забыл.

Гарри удрученно вздохнул. 

— Мы с Роном по-прежнему твоя семья, Миона.

— Я знаю. И не это имела в виду. 

— Иди сюда, — он притянул ее ближе, обнимая за плечи. Гермиона уткнулась носом в его шею и расслабленно прикрыла глаза. — Не представляю, что бы мы делали без тебя. Что бы _я_ делал без тебя.

— Это я тоже знаю, — улыбнулась она.

Стоило Гермионе открыть глаза — и она утонула в пронзительном взгляде Сириуса. 

Гарри, впрочем, ничего не заметил, забрал папку с отчетом, пообещал встретиться с Брюэтом как можно скорее и при первой возможности достать портал, попрощался и исчез в аппарационной воронке.

Блэк молча наблюдал за Гермионой, пока она ела свой нехитрый, наспех сооруженный ужин, дал ей спокойно вымыть посуду, терпеливо подождал, пока она примет ванну и высушит волосы, и лишь когда она устроилась в постели, задал терзающий его все это время вопрос:

— Почему ты выбрала Рона, а не Гарри?

— Я уже говорила, что Гарри мне как брат, — устало ответила она.

— Значит, к Рону ты не испытываешь братских чувств? 

— Испытываю. Но я не сразу разобралась в том, что они таковы.

Гермиона приподнялась на локтях и нахмурила лоб, вопросительно уставившись на Блэка. 

— К чему эти вопросы, Сириус?

Конечно, она понимала, к чему он клонит. А вот зачем — нет.

— Просто интересуюсь, — медленно ответил он и сглотнул. 

Только тогда Гермиона сообразила, что его взгляд устремлен на ее грудь, плотно обтянутую футболкой и словно специально выставленную на обозрение в такой позе. Возможно, следовало прикрыться одеялом, но вместо этого она склонила голову набок и дождалась, пока Сириус поднимет взгляд. 

Его глаза горели неприкрытым голодом. И тоской, от которой хотелось выть. 

Сердце Гермионы пропустило удар, а затем заколотилось, как бешеное. Хотелось так много сказать Сириусу в этот момент, чтобы он понял, _что_ делает с ней одним своим взглядом. То, что никогда не удавалось ни Рону, ни мимолетным бойфрендам, ни тем более Гарри. Она никогда в жизни не хотела никого сильнее, чем его, Сириуса Блэка, парня, существующего лишь на чертовом холсте.

Сириус дышал так же часто, как и Гермиона. В данный конкретный момент не получалось игнорировать его полуголое тело, которое притягивало взгляд, словно магнитом. Хотелось коснуться его руками, провести языком по коже, вдохнуть запах… Кончики пальцев покалывало от напряжения, по телу разливалась приятная истома… Пришлось до боли закусить губу, чтобы совладать с эмоциями. 

— Не намекай больше на Гарри, — попросила она, отведя наконец взгляд. 

— У него жена, дети, я понимаю… Но, смотря на вас двоих, не могу не сожалеть о том, что уже слишком поздно что-либо менять.

Гермионе хотелось зарычать. Сириус так просто рассуждал о ее с Гарри гипотетической связи, словно его это абсолютно не волновало.

— Ты только сожаление испытываешь, глядя на нас двоих? — уточнила она с обидой в голосе. 

Он ничего не ответил, лишь уткнулся взглядом куда-то себе под ноги и нахмурился сильнее прежнего.

— Ответь мне! — потребовала Гермиона. — Возможно, я вижу то, чего нет? Ты вообще способен по-настоящему чувствовать, находясь _там_?

Боль, вспыхнувшая в его глазах, была красноречивее любых слов.

— А говоришь так, словно тебе все равно. 

— Мне не все равно! — взревел Сириус, ударив кулаком по холсту с такой силой, что Гермиона вздрогнула. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива с реальным мужчиной, а не утопала на дне несбыточных фантазий вместе со мной. 

Гермиона хотела сказать, что он тоже реален, но в последний момент замолчала. Сириус был прав. Она прекрасно поняла, что именно он пытался до нее донести. 

Будь это она на холсте, разве не хотела бы, чтобы Сириус нашел себе кого-то такого же живого, состоящего из плоти и крови, как и он сам? И пусть ей было бы больно на это смотреть, зато он, Сириус, был бы счастлив. Немудрено, что именно в Гарри он видел идеальный для нее вариант. Вот только не понимал, что к Гарри она никогда не испытывала и сотой доли влечения, которое испытывает к нему. 

Чувства к Сириусу были болезненны, но вместе с тем прекрасны и долгожданны для Гермионы настолько, что она не могла так просто от них отмахнуться. Когда-нибудь сможет, но пока… Это лучшее, что случалось с ней за долгие годы.


	8. Глава 8

На то, чтобы разыскать Хелен Чо в огромном Сеуле, население которого на пару миллионов человек превышало лондонское, потребовалось восемь дней, несколько запрещенных заклинаний и детская прядь волос Хелен, которую Гермионе посчастливилось достать в ее родительском доме. 

На журналистку, вынюхивающую информацию о ее дочери, пожилая миссис Чо отреагировала весьма агрессивно, но пока она выгоняла Гермиону прочь, та успела покопаться в ее мыслях и выяснить, что Хелен жива-здорова и работает в какой-то частной секретной лаборатории, о которой не хочет ничего рассказывать даже своим родителям. Дальше последовало Империо с просьбой одолжить какую-нибудь личную вещь Хелен и Обливиэйт, полностью вычеркивающий из памяти миссис Чо последние двадцать минут жизни.

Мучали ли Гермиону угрызения совести? После того, как она впустую потратила неделю, изучая биографию Хелен и пытаясь выяснить у бывших сокурсников и коллег ее координаты, — нисколько. Даже адрес родителей Чо пришлось добывать с помощью Империо, наложенного на работницу университетского архива.

Гермиона была разозленная и уставшая, но зато прямо сейчас она следовала за точкой на карте и надеялась наконец-то встретиться с неуловимой и таинственной Хелен. 

Поисковое заклинание не подвело — уже спустя четверть часа Гермиона оказалась у стильного четырехэтажного здания, расположенного на северной окраине города прямо на водах Хангана и соединенного с сушей лишь витиеватым мостом из толстого стекла. Набросив на себя дезиллюминационные чары, она принялась наблюдать. 

Хелен показалась через три с половиной часа — Гермиона с легкостью узнала ее по фото. Худенькая миловидная кореянка бодро зашагала к своему автомобилю, на ходу пикая брелком дистанционного управления.

Гермиона отказалась от идеи аппарировать прямиком на заднее сиденье, решив, что наверняка испугает Чо подобным появлением. Вместо этого она бросилась ей наперерез, но увидев, что Хелен побледнела, резко остановилась.

— Я всего лишь хочу поговорить, — она подняла руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что не опасна. — Моему другу очень нужна ваша помощь, Хелен.

Доктор Чо лишь сильнее напряглась. 

— Вы же говорите по-английски? — уточнила на всякий случай Гермиона.

— Как вы меня нашли? — практически без акцента задала встречный вопрос Хелен.

— Виен Пак сказала, что только вы способны мне помочь.

Это, конечно, было большим преувеличением, искажающим факты, но зато удалось завладеть вниманием Чо в полной мере.

— Мы не разговаривали с Виен несколько лет, — Хелен немного расслабилась. — Как она?

— Работает в лондонском филиале «Bionics» и по-прежнему считает вас лучшим наставником, который у нее когда-либо был.

— И все-таки, как вы нашли меня, мисс?..

— Грейнджер, — Гермиона хотела представиться вымышленным именем, но в последний момент передумала. — Гермиона Грейнджер.

Чо продолжала вопросительно смотреть на нее, ожидая ответ на первую часть вопроса.

— Это долгая история, — уклончиво ответила Гермиона. — Мой друг… он потерял обе ноги. 

— Мне жаль вашего друга, но почему вы решили, что я могу помочь?

Гермиона на миг растерялась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Пора перестать ходить вокруг да около.

— Вы много лет работали в регенеративной медицине и считались одним из лучших специалистов в данной отрасли. А потом внезапно исчезли из поля зрения научного сообщества. Предполагаю, потому что достигли результатов такого уровня, о котором не положено знать широкому кругу лиц.

— Интересная версия, — Хелен склонила голову набок и усмехнулась. — Но все значительно проще, мисс Грейнджер: последние годы я занималась совсем другими разработками. Извините, мне пора.

Она обошла Гермиону и двинулась в сторону автомобиля.

— Прошу вас, Хелен! — Гермиона догнала ее и схватила за руку. — Вы наша последняя надежда! 

Некоторое время Чо всматривалась в глаза Гермионы, после чего вздохнула и накрыла ее руку своей ладонью.

— Вижу, что вы искреннее переживаете за своего друга, но я действительно не могу ничем помочь. Технологии, способной ему помочь, пока что не существует.

Хелен почувствовала резкое головокружение, когда Гермиона едва слышно прошептала «Легилименс». Хватило нескольких минут в разуме Чо, чтобы понять несколько важных моментов. 

Выдохнув, она отпустила Хелен. Та удивленно моргнула, мотнула головой, сбрасывая оцепенение, и, напоследок одарив Грейнджер странным взглядом, поспешно села в машину. 

Гермиона не стала препятствовать. 

Хелен соврала: технология, способная помочь Рону, у нее имелась. «Колыбель», экспериментальная регенеративная капсула, еще требовала доработки и не могла гарантировать стопроцентный результат, но уже сейчас творила чудеса. Однако Чо не собиралась презентовать миру свое открытие еще как минимум несколько лет, держа «Колыбель» в строжайшей секретности. И Гермиона понимала почему: подобный ресурс не должен был попасть в плохие руки. Хелен оправданно опасалась давления и не готова была раскрывать правду первой встречной, которая могла оказаться кем угодно.

Что ж, Гермиона попытается еще раз. Но прежде предстоит выяснить, как завоевать доверие Чо и убедить ее сотрудничать. 

*** 

— И что ты планируешь делать? — спросил Сириус.

Гермиона провела пальцем по маленькому осколку сквозного зеркала, с помощью которого они сейчас и общались с Блэком. 

Это была его идея. Артефакт принадлежал Сириусу еще со времен учебы в Хогвартсе, поэтому едва услышав о том, что Гермиона собирается в Корею на несколько дней, он сразу же вспомнил о зеркале. 

— Ну хоть осколки сохранились, — пошутил Блэк, когда Гарри показал то, что осталось от подарка крестного и рассказал о том, как им удалось спастись с его помощью из плена.

Гермиона в этот момент машинально потерла левую руку чуть выше запястья. Это не укрылось от взгляда Сириуса, он вопросительно изогнул бровь, Гермиона молча кивнула в знак подтверждения. Теперь он знал, что свой шрам она получила именно тогда. 

— Миона? — позвал Сириус.

Она встрепенулась, выныривая из воспоминаний, скинула обувь и забралась с ногами на кровать, аккуратно примостив зеркало возле подушки.

— Думаю, стоит понаблюдать за Чо. Вряд ли на ее лаборатории стоит антиаппарационный барьер.

— Ты уверена, что это безопасно?

Гермиона усмехнулась.

— С каких пор ты стал таким пугливым, Блэк? Разве это не ты подбивал Мародеров на самые отчаянные и дерзкие выходки?

— Поттер, — хмыкнул в ответ Сириус. — Главным зачинщиком всегда был Поттер. А если серьезно, — добавил он после паузы, — я сильно переживаю за тебя.

Гермиона некоторое время молча смотрела на Сириуса. Их разделяло две зеркальные глади и целый холст, но, если прикрыть глаза, легко было представить, что он сейчас по-настоящему рядом.

— Я чувствую, что действую правильно, — ответила она, не открывая глаз. — Чо близка к величайшему прорыву. Если добавить немного магии, кто знает, на что будет способна ее «Колыбель» в будущем...

— Но ты не можешь…

Гермиона зевнула и приложила указательный палец к губам, призывая к тишине.

Когда она заснула, Сириус еще долго наблюдал за ней, пока сон не сморил и его.

*** 

У Хелен Чо была невероятная лаборатория. Такую Гермиона только в кино и видела. Она провела тут не один час, пытаясь выяснить как можно больше о работе Хелен. Дезиллюминационные чары работали безукоризненно, а вот заклинания, позволяющего понимать корейский язык, увы, не существовало. 

«Колыбель» обнаружилась почти сразу — огромная металлическая капсула сейчас была выключена, но судя по многочисленным лазерам и соединительным нитям, ведущим к блокам с биоматериалом, она была ничем иным, как усовершенствованным 3D-биопринтером. 

Гермионе удалось незаметно пролистнуть несколько отчетов. Судя по фото, сделанным до и после, результаты были действительно потрясающие. «Колыбель» могла с легкостью слой за слоем нарастить на поврежденный участок кожу, ткани и даже органы. 

Заменить дряблую кожу новой? Да не вопрос, если, конечно, готов предварительно избавиться от старой. Новую грудь? Тоже пожалуйста — если залезешь в капсулу без груди. «Колыбель» могла вернуть старику молодость, как внешне, так и внутренне, вот только Гермиона сомневалась, что это стоит страданий, которые придется пережить в процессе. 

Куда больше пользы она видела в помощи нуждающимся, людям, которые лишены рук или ног, как Рон, которые родились с дефектами или пострадали в результате травмы, тем, кому необходима пересадка нового сердца, печени или другого органа, ведь в теории, насколько Гермиона понимала, его можно создать прямо внутри человека, если, конечно, предварительно вскрыть грудную клетку и предоставить лазерам доступ.

От всего этого голова шла кругом. Сложно было винить Хелен в том, что она держала все в тайне. Ведь «Колыбель» была одна, а нуждающихся — миллиарды. Гермиона понятия не имела, сколько лет Хелен работала над подобной технологией и насколько реально ее воссоздать. Но от мысли, что какой-то психопат захочет завладеть капсулой в корыстных целях, лишив мира этого потрясающего изобретения, становилось не по себе. 

Гермиона уже сейчас понимала, что не станет раскрывать секрет Чо. Вот только от стремления вернуть Рону ноги тоже не откажется. 

Как же поступить? Как уговорить Хелен помочь, не прибегая к магии или угрозе разоблачения?

***

Поздний обед и длительная прогулка на свежем воздухе помогли собраться с мыслями. 

Гермиона решила, что еще некоторое время понаблюдает за Хелен и дождется демонстрации работы «Колыбели». Как и любому эксперименту, проекту Чо нужны подопытные добровольцы. Возможно, получится сделать Рона одним из них?

Она практически подошла к началу моста, ведущего в лабораторию «U-Gin», когда в свете уходящего солнца увидела несколько человеческих фигур, стремительно приближающихся к зданию по воздуху. Они зависли напротив помещения с «Колыбелью» (Гермиона хорошо запомнила его местоположение, потому что планировала аппарировать именно туда), одна из фигур отделилась и влетела прямиком в окно, предварительно обхватив огромное стекло пальцами и выкинув из рамы, словно пушинку. 

Гермиона похолодела от ужаса. Наложив чары невидимости, она перенеслась в соседнее от лаборатории Хелен помещение. Немногочисленный персонал забился в угол, дрожа от страха. Гермиона развернула голову к окну — и потеряла дар речи. 

Это были самые настоящие роботы! 

Повинуясь скорее инстинкту, чем логике, она бросилась к Хелен. В том, что это был отнюдь не дружеский визит, сомневаться не приходилось.

— Крикнешь — и весь твой персонал умрет, — услышала она рокочущий, нечеловеческий голос, от которого по позвоночнику пополз липкий страх. 

Гермиона медленно вошла в помещение, готовясь атаковать в любую секунду. Робот стоял к ней спиной, возвышаясь над Хелен огромной металлической фигурой. Чары надежно скрывали Гермиону, но от этого спокойнее не становилось. Спасти и Чо, и «Колыбель» будет очень непросто. 

— Я мог убить тебя в тот вечер, Хелен, но пощадил. Надеюсь, ты поняла, зачем? 

Гермиона отметила, что робот строил свою речь слишком уж по-человечески. Что же он такое? 

— Тебе нужна «Колыбель», — прошептала Чо.

_«Это технология будущего, Тони»_ — по комнате разнесся ее голос, очевидно, записанный роботом ранее. 

— Это — будущий я, — добавил он, бережно коснувшись капсулы рукой.

Гермиона изумленно округлила глаза. Неужели перед ней искусственный интеллект, мечтающий обрести тело?

— Регенератор может воссоздать ткань, но не полноценный организм, — попыталась отговорить его Чо.

— Он сможет, — отмахнулся робот и двинулся в сторону Хелен с противным металлическим скрежетом. — _Ты_ сможешь. 

Еще один робот, размером поменьше, протянул ей контейнер с чем-то непонятным внутри. 

— Тебе не хватало ресурсов, — пояснил «главный» робот. — Ты гениальна, Хелен. — Он приподнял руку, в которой держал продолговатый предмет, напоминающий посох, с мерцающим синим камнем на вершине. — Но нет предела совершенству.

— Экспеллиармус! — крикнула Гермиона в тот момент, когда посох практически коснулся груди Хелен. Заклинание должно было выбить любой предмет из рук противника, не обязательно палочку, но на деле Гермиона никогда не применяла его подобным образом, и уж тем более на роботах.

Между тем посох отлетел прочь, стукнулся о стену и упал на пол. И робот, и Хелен синхронно развернули головы в сторону вскрика, но если Чо не увидела ничего, то робот опасливо прищурился, полыхнув глазами.

— Я вижу тебя, — пророкотал он. — Инфракрасные датчики в моих зрачках прекрасно распознают твой тепловой след. Кто ты?

Вместо ответа Гермиона послала в него режущее заклинание, вложив столько силы, сколько могла. Тело робота заискрило четко по центру, он успел удивленно моргнуть, прежде чем распался на две ровные половины.

— Впечатляет, — послышалось сзади, и Гермиона в эту же секунду аппарировала. Металлические ладони схлопнули воздух ровно в том месте, где только что находилась ее голова.

Приземлившись у стены возле Хелен, она окружила их обеих куполом Протего, сбросила дезиллюминационные чары и протянула свободную руку к Чо. Та, долго не раздумывая, кинулась к Гермионе.

— Я не привязан к телу, — протянул робот, словно нараспев. — Тебе не одолеть меня.

— Ступефай! — ответила ему Гермиона. И бросила Эванеско в еще одного робота справа. Уверенности в том, что заклинание сработает на таком крупном предмете, не было, но на удивление тот исчез.

— Альтрон перезагружается в другие тела, — прохрипела Чо. — Тебе не справится с ним.

Гермиона и сама понимала, что надо уходить. Не хотелось оставлять «Колыбель», но выбора не было.

Взгляд упал на посох, по-прежнему валяющийся у стены. Брать незнакомый магический предмет в руки было опасно (а в этом синем камне определенно чувствовалась магия), однако Гермиона решила рискнуть.

— Акцио, посох! 

Когда в ладонь скользнуло гладкое древко рукояти, показалось, что по венам разлилась чистая неразбавленная сила. Рука сама поднялась в сторону робота, практически пробившего щит Протего, и, прежде чем Гермиона поняла, что происходит, из посоха вырвался поток голубой энергии, моментально испепеливший очередное тело Альтрона. 

Она использовала посох снова и снова, пока рядом не осталось ни единого робота. И лишь затем, в наступившей тишине, устало сползла по стене и утерла вспотевший лоб ладонью.

Хелен опустилась рядом. Ее била крупная дрожь.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она, прислонившись затылком к стене.

Внезапно вдалеке послышался гул двигателя, и они обе подскочили на ноги. 

— Только не снова, — обессиленно вздохнула Гермиона.

Хелен выглянула в разбитое окно, некоторое время всматриваясь в приближающийся объект.

— Это квинджет Мстителей, — сообщила она с явным облегчением. Увидев непонимание на лице Грейнджер, коротко пояснила: — Они — друзья.

Гермиону это не успокоило, наоборот, она занервничала еще сильнее. 

— Ты уверена? — уточнила она.

Чо кивнула.

— Послушай, Хелен… Сейчас я обязана стереть тебе память о нашей встрече, но мне не хотелось бы это делать по многим причинам. 

— Я помню о твоем друге, — сказала Чо с легкой улыбкой. Угрозу стирания памяти, судя по всему, она не приняла всерьез. — И постараюсь помочь.

Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась.

Шум двигателя приближался, нужно было торопиться.

— Пожалуйста, не говори никому обо мне, — она заглянула Хелен в глаза и сжала ее руку. — Это спровоцирует столько проблем, что сегодняшнее «приключение» покажется детской забавой. Обещай мне.

— Обещаю.

— Я загляну завтра, хорошо? А это, — Гермиона кивнула в сторону посоха, — заберу, если ты не против.

— Думаю, лучше отдать его Тору, — возразила Хелен. — Он принадлежит его миру.

— Тор тоже твой друг? 

Чо внезапно смутилась и отвела взгляд. Гермиона мысленно усмехнулась.

— Хорошо, — не стала спорить она, хотя отказываться от столь мощного оружия не хотелось. — Тору так Тору.

Хелен просияла.

— Увидимся завтра, — Гермиона сделала пасс палочкой и растворилась в воздухе. 

Без хлопка — не могла же она и в самом деле аппарировать, не убедившись в том, что Чо сохранит ее тайну. О нарушении Статута Гермиона не переживала — у нее имелось железное (в прямом и переносном смысле) оправдание на этот счет. Но она была обязана «подчистить» память всех, с кем контактировала, иначе ей грозило разбирательство с Визенгамотом, а Хелен — свидание со штатным министерским легилиментом. 

Гермиону до сих пор трясло от пережитого, однако она не могла не признать, что нападение Альтрона в конечном итоге сыграло ей только на руку.

Хелен Чо пообещала помочь — и лишь это имело значение.

«Друг» прилетел только один — широкоплечий, в синем обтягивающем костюме, шлеме, застегнутом на подбородке и с огромным щитом в руке. Если это и был Тор, Гермиона понимала смущение Хелен.

Чо сказала ему, что Альтрон хотел создать себе тело из вибраниума и собирался использовать скипетр Локи, чтобы подчинить ее сознание и заставить перенастроить «Колыбель». Однако ей удалось выхватить скипетр и отбиться от дроидов. Она сама не знает, как у нее это получилось, но главное, что планы Альтрона были нарушены, а она и ее персонал остались целы.

Парень в синем костюме выглядел задумчивым, но объяснение Хелен его вполне устроило. 

Скипетр он забрал — значит все-таки Тор — и, пообещав остановить Альтрона, улетел в своем… как там его назвала Чо… квинджете.

Гермиона мысленно поблагодарила Хелен за находчивость и аппарировала в отель. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы связаться с Сириусом или отправить Патронус Гарри. Едва ее голова коснулась подушки, она моментально провалилась в сон.


	9. Глава 9

Спалось Гермионе плохо. Уже к половине третьего она поняла, что больше не уснет. В голове то и дело мелькали образы минувшего дня. Роботы, «Колыбель», скипетр с непонятной магией… 

Ах да, были еще Мстители. 

Когда Хелен назвала имя Тора, Гермиона и предположить не могла, что речь идет о _том самом_ скандинавском боге. Немного погуглив, она также выяснила, что вчера к Хелен прилетал не он, а национальный герой Америки Стивен Роджерс, более известный как Капитан Америка. Был в числе Мстителей еще и Железный человек, он же Тони Старк, миллиардер и гениальный изобретатель, если верить статье. Почитав список отраслей, в которых он специализировался, она поначалу не поверила своим глазам. Но потом наткнулась на информацию о Брюсе Беннере — и потеряла дар речи. Надо же, какая невероятная трансформация! 

Гермиона быстро пролистала статьи об остальных Мстителях, но никто не смог произвести на нее большее впечатление, чем эта четверка. 

Удивительно, что она не слышала о них раньше. В Америке существовал целый культ Мстителей. Почему же в волшебной среде о них — ни слова? Даже в магической прессе Соединенных Штатов, которую Гермиона периодически просматривала, не встречалось ни единого упоминания. 

К утру она прочитала о Мстителях все, что любезно предложил Интернет, три раза пересмотрела запись сражения с инопланетными монстрами в Нью-Йорке, выпила шесть чашек кофе и поняла, что, пожалуй, все это — слишком для одних суток. Привычное устройство мира пошатнулось, от обилия полученной информации голова шла кругом, на какой-то миг Гермиона и вовсе ощутила себя маленькой бессмысленной пылинкой в огромной бескрайней Вселенной. Внутренности скрутило чувство полнейшей беспомощности, но потом она решила сконцентрироваться на том, что от нее зависит, вместо того, чтобы размышлять об основах мироздания, которые все равно никому не подвластны.

Отключившись на несколько часов, проснулась она со свежей головой и четким планом действий. 

Сначала Хелен, затем Рон, а после… после она подумает над тем, что делать со всей этой информацией дальше. 

Мысль о том, что в скором времени у Рона будут ноги, его родные, а не искусственные, невероятно воодушевляла. Гермиона уже представляла его счастливое лицо и не могла дождаться момента, когда сможет рассказать о «Колыбели». 

Но прежде она хотела увидеть ее работу собственными глазами и еще раз заручиться поддержкой Хелен. 

Достав из небольшой шкатулки сквозное зеркальце, она позвала Сириуса. Тот появился практически моментально. 

— Я волновался! — строго сообщил он. — Ты в порядке?

Гермиона приподняла осколок на уровень глаз и широко улыбнулась.

— У меня потрясающие новости! Но сейчас некогда рассказывать, просто передай Гарри, когда он появится, что я в норме. Объясню все, как только вернусь.

Сириус собирался возразить, но Гермиона поспешно спрятала зеркало в шкатулку и аппарировала в лабораторию.

*** 

Первым делом Хелен крепко обняла ее и еще раз поблагодарила за спасение. 

— Кто создал Альтрона? — не удержалась от вопроса Гермиона, хотя давала себе слово не отвлекаться на Мстителей.

— Неудачный проект Тони, — пояснила Хелен. — Но все уже под контролем. 

Гермиона молча кивнула. Не зря роботы так напоминали костюмы Старка, увиденные на фото в сети.

— Я тут навела справки... — осторожно начала она.

— О Мстителях? — догадалась Чо. — Это невероятно, правда?

— О да, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — До сих пор под впечатлением. Но и твоя «Колыбель» не менее потрясающа!

Хелен сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Дело всей моей жизни. Спасибо, что помогла ее сберечь!

— Просто оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время.

— Следила за мной? — беззлобно уточнила Чо.

Гермиона замялась, но решила сказать правду. 

— Еще при нашей первой встрече я применила специальное заклинание, чтобы прочесть твои мысли. Так я узнала о «Колыбели» и причинах, по которым ты ее скрываешь. 

Глаза Хелен удивленно округлились.

— Заклинание? Значит ты… ведьма?

— Ага. Самая настоящая.

— Не думала, что после знакомства с Тором меня еще что-либо удивит.

Гермиона могла бы сказать Хелен то же самое.

— Волшебники веками живут бок о бок с обычными людьми, просто никто об этом не знает. Существуют специально обученные маги, которые следят за тем, чтобы все оставалась в тайне. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не говори об этом ни с кем, кроме меня. 

— Да-да, я уже поняла. Мне дорога моя память, так что буду молчать, — добродушно отмахнулась Чо. — Хранить секреты я умею.

— Я тоже, — многозначительно заметила Гермиона. — И никому не скажу о «Колыбели». 

Хелен благодарно кивнула.

— Пойдем, покажу ее в действии.

Следующие полчаса Гермиона заворожено наблюдала за работой капсулы. Не будь она волшебницей, назвала бы _это_ настоящей магией. Сама идея подобной «сборки» была поразительной — тончайшие роботизированные «руки» подавали необходимые клетки из капсул с биоматериалом, накладывали их одна на одну, слой за слоем, в то время как специальные лазеры сцепляли их между собой, формируя необходимый орган или ткань.

— Сложность заключается в том, чтобы обеспечить достаточное количество материала. Выращивать настоящие клетки очень долго. На маленький участок могут уходить недели. И стоит это очень дорого. Кроме того, не все органы тела можно одинаково удачно восстановить. Но я работаю над этим.

— Разве это — не настоящая кожа? — Гермиона провела пальцем по кусочку только что созданной на животе искусственного зверька «заплатки». 

— Конечно, нет. Визуально разница не видна, но по факту — это просто органическая обманка. На выращивание кожи нужны месяцы. Кости, хрящи и сосуды занимают еще больше времени. 

— В таком случае, я не совсем понимаю, что от тебя хотел Альтрон.

— Он хотел тело из вибраниума — металла внеземного происхождения, который помимо всего прочего является мощным мутагеном. Считалось, что на планете его уже не осталось, но Альтрон где-то раздобыл целых пять фунтов.

— И ты смогла бы?

— Построить киборга из вибраниума? — Хелен задумалась. — Думаю, да. Но Альтрон хотел _живое_ тело, понимаешь? Это невозможно.

Однако сам робот считал иначе. Возможно, он просто вкладывал иное понятие в значение «живое»?

Хелен терпеливо отвечала на многочисленные вопросы, казалось, не один час. Когда они приступили к непосредственному обсуждению реабилитации Рона, Гермиона уже понимала, что все это займет не менее четырех месяцев. Можно было ускорить процесс, например, используя искусственные детали. Никто бы и не заметил разницы, но Гермиона знала, что Рон будет постоянно напрягаться по этому поводу. Спешка в столь важном деле им ни к чему.

Разве что…

Разве что найдется способ ускорить рост клеток с помощью магии.

Об этом предстояло хорошенько поразмыслить.

Договорившись с Хелен о том, что в ближайшие дни Гермиона доставит Рона в лабораторию для проведения необходимых анализов и взятия стволовых клеток, а также выпив по чашечке чая напоследок, она распрощалась с Чо и вернулась в гостиницу. 

Собрав немногочисленные вещи в свою незаменимую зачарованную сумочку, Гермиона коснулась пуговицы-портала — и уже спустя мучительно неприятную секунду оказалась в собственной квартире.

*** 

Гарри долго не мог прийти в себя после услышанного. Существование супергероев совершенно не вписывалось в его картину мира. Гермиона даже отдала ему пузырек с воспоминаниями, позволяя увидеть одного из них воочию, но и это не избавило Гарри от задумчивости. 

— Выглядишь так, словно впервые попал в Хогвартс! — подколол его Сириус. 

— В детстве я мечтал стать кем-то вроде этого Капитана, — вполне серьёзно ответил Гарри. — Спасать людей, нести добро в массы. Думал, у меня есть скрытая суперсила. 

Гермиона сделала глоток чая и с интересом посмотрела на лучшего друга. 

— И что случилось потом? — спросил Блэк.

— Хагрид случился, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Рассказал мне правду и привез в Хогвартс, а уж там выяснилось, что моя «суперспособность» есть у каждого. 

— Кроме Филча, — с серьезным видом добавил Сириус, а затем не выдержал и рассмеялся. — Вы могли бы спасать его всем Хогвартсом. 

Гарри усмехнулся и почесал щетину. 

— Тебе лишь бы поиздеваться над своим бедным крестником, Блэк, — проворчал он, а затем развернулся к Гермионе и добавил: — Не представляешь, как он меня изводил, пока ты была в Сеуле.

Гермиона хмыкнула и посмотрела на Сириуса в ожидании объяснений.

— Мне было скучно, — пожал тот плечами. — К тому же, троллить Поттеров — это святое.

— Кстати, о Поттерах, — внезапно просиял Гарри. — Я наконец поговорил с Джинни. Она будет рада видеть тебя в нашем доме.

Улыбка резко сползла с лица Сириуса, а Гермиона едва не подавилась чаем и закашлялась. Гарри обвел их обоих недоуменным взглядом, что-то мысленно прикинул и подозрительно прищурился.

Гермиона знала, что он не одобрит происходящее между ней и Сириусом, _чем бы оно ни было_. Но и отдавать портрет ей совершенно не хотелось. Хотя, возможно, это было бы лучшим вариантом для всех.

Она растерянно посмотрела на Блэка, предоставляя ему возможность самому решить.

— Я хотел бы остаться здесь, — прокашлялся он. — Если Гермиона не возражает.

Оба парня уставились на нее в ожидании ответа. На миг Гермионе захотелось спрятаться от пронизывающего взгляда Сириуса и тяжелого, с толикой осуждения, взгляда Гарри, но потом она напомнила себе, что не обязана давать отчет о собственных чувствах даже лучшему другу, и осторожно произнесла:

— Не возражает.

Некоторое время Гарри молчал, словно давал Гермионе время передумать. Затем сделал глубокий вдох и спросил:

— Мы можем поговорить наедине?

Сириус опустил голову и медленно отошел в дальний угол холста.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Гарри. Не стоит.

— Мерлин, Миона! — не выдержал тот. — Ты же… 

Она зажала его рот ладонью и пристально посмотрела в глаза, давая понять, что не отступит от своего решения. 

— Обо мне не следует беспокоиться, — твердо сказала она, прежде чем убрать руку и отойти на несколько шагов. — Лучше ответь: портал в Сеул точно будет в пятницу? 

Гарри молча кивнул. Он все еще выглядел слегка обиженным.

— Рону сообщим вместе?

— Как хочешь. Это твоя заслуга.

— Без тебя ничего бы не получилось.

Выражение его лица немного смягчилось.

— Встретимся утром в Норе?

Гарри еще раз кивнул и снова нахмурился, бросив в спину Сириуса растерянный взгляд. 

Гермиона могла понять его эмоции. Гарри всегда был очень внимательным, да и аврорское чутье просто так не выключишь. Он был бы прав во всем, что собирался ей сказать, и, на его месте, она бы тоже переживала. Но… говорить о Сириусе и своих чувствах не хотелось даже с Гарри.

Когда он ушел, она обессилено побрела в ванную. 

Это был очень изматывающий день. Засыпая, Гермиона думала о том, что скоро Рон сможет полноценно ходить, она закончит дела в особняке и наконец сможет сконцентрироваться на собственной жизни. Непременно наладит сотрудничество с маггловскими лабораториями, и если хотя бы один маг воспользуется их услугами — это уже будет достижением. Возможно, займется исследовательской практикой и написанием просветительских статей в популярные издания, благо тем для изучения в ее списке хватит на несколько лет вперед. Одним словом, будет максимально долго сублимировать и до последнего оттягивать момент, когда придется попрощаться с Сириусом и заставить себя шагнуть дальше. 

*** 

Рон воспринял новости не так оптимистично, как они с Гарри того ожидали. Гермиона догадывалась о причинах: он настолько боялся разочарований, что запрещал себе даже надеяться.

— Все получится, — она мягко погладила его по руке. — Вот увидишь.

— Просто доверься нам, дружище, — добавил Гарри.

В глазах Рона стояли слезы, когда он наконец кивнул.

Гермиона не стала грузить его подробностями — просто пообещала, что уже через несколько месяцев он сможет вести полноценную жизнь. Возможно, давать такие обещания было слегка опрометчиво, но она всей душой верила в успех их затеи и хотела зарядить этой верой и Рона.

— Пожалуйста, не рассказывайте никому о «Колыбели».

— Да кто нам поверит, — отмахнулся Гарри. 

Рон лишь молча пожал плечами.

В Сеул решено было отправиться на выходных. До этого времени Гермиона планировала провести свое личное маленькое исследование и проверить одну догадку. 

Попрощавшись с ребятами, она аппарировала в Гринготтс и, на правах доверенного лица Поттера, посетила блэковское хранилище. Книги из библиотеки особняка сейчас находились именно там. 

Спустя четыре с половиной часа она вышла из хранилища с урчащим от голода желудком и стопкой тщательно отобранной литературы в руках. «Необычное использование обычных заклинаний» Фредерика Бошана, «Теория базовых магических формул» Иоана Уэллса, «Краткий настольный справочник колдомедика» Мариэллы Тосни, который, впрочем, она помнила практически наизусть, а также несколько редких рукописей должны были помочь в поиске решения.

Заодно Гермиона переговорила с Рикбертом и узнала, что ремонтные работы на Гриммо подходят к концу и требуют ее личного присутствия для урегулирования некоторых вопросов, подписала стопку бумаг и пообещала передать Гарри просьбу зайти для обсуждения деталей по нескольким несрочным сделкам, которые гоблины подготовили в рамках их договоренности.

К тому моменту, как Гермиона наконец покинула Гринготтс, она была настолько голодна, что не выдержала и заскочила в небольшую кофейню прямо напротив своего дома. Заказав большой шоколадный кекс и чашку кофе, она нетерпеливо развернула один из фолиантов и, набросив на столик легкие отталкивающие чары, принялась жадно изучать его содержание.

Внезапно возле головы раздался хлопок, и Гермиона, громко выругавшись, подпрыгнула вместе с книгой.

— И почему ты всегда вспоминаешь Мерлина? — как ни в чем ни бывало прощебетала Джози, устраиваясь на соседнем стуле. — Что? Я, между прочим, тебя несколько раз окликала! Никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то так усердно читал. Что там такое интересное? — она попыталась заглянуть в книгу, но Гермиона поспешно прикрыла ее рукой. Джози нисколько не обиделась и продолжила сыпать вопросами: — Кстати, когда это ты успела вернуться из командировки? Твой симпатяшка-друг сказал, что стажировка продлится до конца года. 

— Ты говорила с Гарри? 

— На прошлой неделе я услышала шум в твоей квартире и, конечно, отправилась проверить. Мало ли что, — Джози округлила глаза и развела руки в стороны. — Но голос показался знакомым, я постучала, а Гарри открыл. Сказал, что цветы поливает. 

«Которых у меня нет», — подумалось Гермионе.

— Он мне все и объяснил. Но, знаешь, здорово, что ты вернулась именно сейчас. На выходных мы с девчонками собираемся в одно интересное местечко. Ты просто обязана к нам присоединиться!

— О нет, Джо, не получится. Я приехала всего на несколько дней, — быстро сориентировалась Гермиона и поставила мысленную пометку первым делом наложить на квартиру звукоизоляционное заклинание. 

Джози выглядела искренне расстроенной. Гермионе на миг стало неудобно. Она вдруг вспомнила, что убежала с вечера в честь ее дня рождения, ничего толком не объяснив.

— Извини, что тогда так внезапно исчезла, — сказала она, но увидев на лице Джо непонимание, добавила: — Я о той вечеринке в «Джокере». 

Джози бросила на Гермиону изумленный взгляд и рассмеялась.

— О нет, подруга, ты что-то путаешь. Я лично посадила тебя в такси и отправила домой. Ты же знаешь, что совершенно не умеешь пить?

Настал черед Гермионы удивляться. Сириус говорил, что Джози неоднократно пыталась ее разыскать, значит оставался только один вариант — Гарри. Кто, кроме него, мог подчистить воспоминания ее соседки так, чтобы та не задавала лишних вопросов?

— Не могу выкинуть из головы того нарисованного красавчика, — тем временем, Джози переключилась на другую тему. — Я даже нашла фирму, которая делает цифровую копию картины всего за сто фунтов стерлингов. Одолжишь мне? 

Гермиона едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Сотню — да. Портрет — нет.

— Но как же я сделаю копию без него?

— Послушай, Джо. Там изображен один мой близкий человек. Я не хочу, чтобы его портрет был у кого-либо еще. 

— Ты же говорила, что пациент.

— Одно другого не исключает.

— Ты с ним спала, да? — вдруг расплылась в широкой улыбке Джози. — Вот в чем дело! Если расскажешь, какой он в постели, обещаю больше не приставать.

Гермиона уткнулась лбом в стол и накрыла голову руками. 

— Ты невыносима, — пробурчала она, борясь с желанием наградить Джо каким-нибудь легким проклятием.

— Хотя бы скажи: он так же хорош, как я думаю?

Гермиона встала из-за стола и принялась складывать книги стопочкой, чтобы было удобно обхватить их одной рукой.

— Мне пора.

Джози прищурилась и склонила голову набок.

— Неужели неприступная Гермиона Грейнджер влюбилась в парня с портрета? — весело усмехнулась она.

Выходя из кофейни, Гермиона с горечью подумала, что Джози, сама того не ведая, попала в точку. 

«Парень с портрета» ждал ее дома. Задумчивый и непривычно молчаливый. Видимо, вчерашние слова Гарри произвели на него сильное впечатление.

— Ты какая-то нервная, — заметил он, когда Гермиона уже успела переодеться в домашнюю одежду и разложить книги на столе. — Что-то случилось?

Сначала она не хотела отвечать. Но потом решила, что раз уж Сириус — косвенный виновник ее состояния, будет вполне честным ему об этом сообщить.

— Джози сказала, что я в тебя влюбилась, — смело заявила она, глядя Сириусу прямо в глаза.

Он замер и с неверием уставился на нее.

Повисла пауза.

Гермионе потребовалось все ее мужество, чтобы не спасовать и выдержать взгляд Сириуса. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым.

— Если это правда, то мне очень жаль, — наконец сказал он.

И отвернулся.

Гермиона поняла, что дрожит. К горлу подкатил ком.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? 

Сириус молчал. Она смотрела на его широкую спину и думала о том, что определение «самая глупая ведьма поколения» подходит ей гораздо больше.

Слава Сириуса была заслуженной. Он влюблял в себя, играючи. Разбивал сердца, даже не замечая этого. Ведь никому ничего не обещал, а остальное его не волновало.

Глупо было ожидать, что она способна стать для него чем-то бо́льшим. Ему было скучно, она оказалась рядом — вот и все.

Она прекрасно это понимала. Разумом. Но сердце твердило совсем другое. Всеми фибрами своей души Гермиона чувствовала, что не ошибается. 

Она сморгнула слезы и сделала глубокий вдох.

Еще вчера Сириус просил разрешение остаться, но после реакции Гарри резко передумал. Признание и вовсе его испугало. Теперь Гермиона четко видела причины такого поведения. И как она раньше не догадалась? 

— Знаешь что, Блэк? — резко сказала она, подходя к портрету. — Я тебе не верю! 

Он медленно повернулся и бросил на нее взгляд, полный сожаления.

— Говорить можно что угодно, но глаза не врут. Ты страдаешь так же, как и я. Ты смотришь на меня так же, как я смотрю на тебя. Это может значить только одно.

Сириус грустно улыбнулся.

— Какой же я эгоист, Миона… Знаешь, я думаю о тебе целыми днями. Понимаю, что не должен вести себя так, словно имею на тебя хоть какие-то права. Но, Мерлин, как бы мне этого хотелось! 

Гермиона затаила дыхание, слушая его слова.

— Ты — лучшее, что случалось со мной. И сейчас я имею в виду не только эту жизнь, — он неопределенно махнул руками, указывая на пространство вокруг себя, — а ту, настоящую. Я не заслуживаю твоих чувств и твоей доброты. Но, знаешь, ни черта мне не жаль, что все так! Ведь когда кто-то делает тебя счастливым, как можно сожалеть об этом?

Гермиона улыбнулась и утерла слезы.

Она тоже не будет ни о чем жалеть. И станет наслаждаться каждой секундой этих ненормальных, самых странных в мире отношений «на расстоянии», которые вопреки здравому смыслу делают счастливой и ее.


	10. Глава 10

Весь следующий день Гермиона провела, зарывшись в книги. Ее предположение оказалось верным: вся группа «увеличивающих» заклинаний, будь то чары Дантисимус для роста зубов или Энгоргио Скулус для наложения порчи, строились на единой базовой формуле. Она же применялась на этапе варки Костероста, а значит, могла послужить основой для любого подобного заклинания или зелья. 

Впрочем, это Гермиона выяснила еще утром. Все остальное время она потратила на усовершенствование формулы: заменяла один связующий элемент за другим, пока наконец не добилась нужного результата. Согласно расчетам, применение подобного заклинания должно увеличить не размер объекта, а скорость его физиологической регенерации, что в случае с клетками позволит им делиться с огромной скоростью. Действует заклинание точечно, лишь в месте соприкосновения с палочкой, поэтому не может нанести ущерб человеку в случае нечаянного использования чар на нем. Однако навредить можно даже самой безобидной на первый взгляд магией, поэтому оставалось надеяться, что это маленькое открытие не станет катастрофой.

Сириус целый день терпеливо наблюдал за Гермионой: то она лихорадочно металась по квартире, наматывая круги и о чем-то активно размышляя, то листала книгу за книгой, делая небрежные пометки в блокноте совсем не аккуратным почерком, то изучала что-то в ноутбуке, закусив губу и уставившись в экран задумчивым взглядом. Когда стемнело, он все-таки не выдержал и громко ее окликнул.

— О, прости, ты что-то сказал? — отозвалась она слегка охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом.

— Может, оторвешься от своего увлекательного занятия и наконец позавтракаешь? 

Гермиона бросила быстрый взгляд на темноту за окном и удивленно моргнула. 

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. 

Она не планировала отвлекаться от финального пересчета формулы до самого момента ее тестирования, но это была уже четвертая проверка, а есть действительно хотелось (пока Сириус не сказал об этом, она и не вспоминала), поэтому Гермиона заставила себя отложить дела и быстро соорудила несколько сэндвичей. 

— Так над чем ты работаешь? — спросил Блэк.

— Заклинание для роста клеток. Если все получится, у Рона будут новые ноги уже через неделю, — сказала она с воодушевлением. 

Сириус присвистнул. 

— Есть такое, что ты не умеешь?

Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась. 

— Я просто правильно применяю знания, ничего сверхъестественного. 

— Ну да, ну да, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Убеждай себя, сколько хочешь, но я-то знаю правду: ты невероятна. 

Восторг в его голосе и гордость во взгляде буквально окрыляли ее.

Отложив сэндвич в сторону, Гермиона подошла к портрету. Некоторое время она молча стояла напротив, смотря Сириусу прямо в глаза, затем коснулась пальцами своих губ и поднесла их к холсту. 

Блэк медленно сглотнул, прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул.

Как бы она мечтала поцеловать его сейчас! Дыхание перехватывало от одной лишь мысли об этом — настолько, что хотелось зажмуриться и раствориться в собственной фантазии. 

Кончики пальцев начало покалывать, и показалось, словно губы _на самом деле_ горят от поцелуя. Гермиона непроизвольно провела по ним пальцами, медленно очертила изгиб шеи, впадинку между ключицами, контур плеча. Было так легко представить, что это ладонь Сириуса сейчас скользит по коже…

— Пожалуйста, прекрати.

Голос Сириуса был хриплым, зрачки расширились, на лице читалась дикая смесь эмоций. Гермиона тряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение. И запоздало подумала о том, что не следовало дразнить его подобным образом, хоть это и вышло случайно. В свое оправдание она могла сказать, что Сириус и сам был сплошной ходячей провокацией — один его вид чего стоил! Конечно, она давно научилась игнорировать его полуголое тело, плечи, руки и, особенно, дьявольски сексуальный живот, но иногда контроль давал слабину, а в голову лезли такие мысли, что впору было принимать ледяной душ.

Было безумно интересно, насколько реальны его ощущения там, по ту сторону холста? Может ли он испытывать что-то физически? Или только эмоционально? Но вряд ли она рискнет задавать подобные вопросы. Это слишком тонкая грань, к которой и приближаться было страшно — не то, что пересекать.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — спросила она в надежде переключиться на более безопасную тему.

Когда брови Сириуса взметнулись вверх, Гермиона осознала, как, должно быть, двояко прозвучал ее вопрос.

— Я об исследовании, — быстро уточнила она. 

— Хочу посмотреть на все, что ты предложишь. 

Гермиона готова была поклясться, что в этот момент в его глазах плясали бесенята — двойной подтекст своего ответа он даже не скрывал.

Усмехнувшись, она призвала кухонный нож и одним быстрым движением рассекла ладонь. В этот раз глаза Сириуса округлились отнюдь не от веселья.

— Зачем ты?.. — встрепенулся он, но замер на полуфразе, изумленно наблюдая за действиями Гермионы.

Она собрала небольшое количество крови в прозрачный пластиковый контейнер, наспех замотала порез платком, чтобы не отвлекаться на исцеление, и начала чертить заклинание. Получилось не сразу — она постоянно сверялась с записями и несколько раз сбивалась, прежде чем смогла расположить кисть под правильным углом. Результат не заставил себя ждать: из палочки полилось бледное оранжевое свечение, опоясывающее контейнер вдоль и поперек, а капельки крови зашевелились и начали увеличиваться в объеме.

Когда уровень крови практически дополз до бортика, рука Гермионы случайно дрогнула — и все прекратилось. Она обессилено опустила палочку, утерла выступившие на висках капли пота и подняла счастливый взгляд на Блэка.

— Я ни хрена в этом не разбираюсь, но выглядит впечатляюще!

— Все получилось! — восторженно прошептала она. — Заклинание работает!

Сириус широко улыбнулся. Его глаза светились гордостью, и Гермионе было невыразимо приятно осознавать, что именно _она_ стала этому причиной.

— Залечишь теперь свой жуткий порез?

— Ах, да, точно. 

Но прежде она все-таки связалась с Гарри, кратко рассказав о своем эксперименте и добавив, что они могут отправляться в Сеул хоть завтра. Затем с помощью простенького медицинского заклинания избавилась от пореза, очистила контейнер от крови, мимолетно подумав о том, что, возможно, стоило бы найти ей более полезное применение, например, отдать в маггловскую больницу. И лишь затем с огромным удовольствием растянулась на мягкой кровати, позволяя себе расслабиться.

*** 

Пока Гермиона вводила Хелен в курс дела, два ее лучших друга во все глаза рассматривали лабораторию. Их чувства можно было понять — не каждый день видишь подобные «фантастические штуки», как выразился Рон под солидарный кивок Гарри. 

Идею Гермионы Хелен оценила, однако до последнего не могла поверить в то, что биоматериал, на котором используют подобное заклинание, будет действительно идентичным.

— Но как такое возможно? Это надежно?

— В данном случае магия не создает ничего нового, лишь ускоряет естественные процессы, — объяснила Гермиона.

Чо некоторое время задумчиво молчала, затем кивнула и пригласила Рона присесть. Гарри помог ему устроиться на кушетке.

— Ну что ж, проверим ваше волшебство на практике, — улыбнулась Хелен, осторожно ощупывая культи Рона. — Ты знаешь, что такое стволовые клетки? — Тот отрицательно мотнул головой. — Это запасные клетки организма, из которых можно вырастить любые другие. Сейчас я возьму немного твоего костного мозга, чтобы… Рон, тебе нехорошо?

— Это не тот мозг, о котором ты подумал, — поспешно пояснила Гермиона, увидев, как стремительно бледнеет лицо друга. 

— И это вовсе не больно, — мягко добавила Чо. — Благодаря анестезии ты даже не почувствуешь пункцию.

Рон мужественно кивнул и вытянул руку.

— О нет, тебе нужно прилечь на живот. Вот так, не спеши...

Пока Чо проводила процедуру, Гарри отозвал Гермиону в сторону.

— Уверен, у тебя есть план, но все же: как ты планируешь объяснить в Министерстве внезапное исцеление Рона? 

— Скажем, что это протез.

— Они же не дураки.

Гермиона скептически изогнула бровь.

— Ну ладно, _не все_ они дураки, — исправился он. — Правду будет тяжело скрыть.

— Что-нибудь придумаем.

Он кивнул. Затем помолчал немного, сделал глубокий вдох, и решительным шепотом произнес:

— И на счет Сириуса, Миона… 

Она шикнула на него и посмотрела так строго, как только умела. 

— Не сейчас же!

— А когда? Ты постоянно затыкаешь меня, когда я пытаюсь поговорить о том, что происходит.

— Ничего не происходит!

Теперь настал черед Гарри скептически изгибать бровь.

— Я отстану, но пообещай, что расскажешь сама, как только будешь готова.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. Если Гарри что-то решил — не отступит. Но она не собиралась втягивать его в свою личную драму, как бы он ни настаивал.

— У меня все готово, — прервала их Хелен. 

— Тогда и я приступаю, — кивнула Гермиона.

Но Чо не спешила отдавать пробирку. 

— Если ты случайно испортишь… 

— Не испорчу. Просто размести клетки в емкости нужного размера и дай мне минутку сконцентрироваться.

Емкость оказалась большой — биоматериала требовалось действительно много. Гермиона встряхнула плечами, взяла поудобней палочку и принялась выписывать заклинание. 

К тому моменту, как она закончила, от усталости сводило мышцы, а перед глазами разливались цветные пятна. 

Гарри подхватил ее под локоть, помогая присесть. Чары настолько вымотали ее, что некоторое время Гермиона не могла даже говорить.

Она видела, что Хелен поместила емкость в какое-то устройство, напоминающее небольшой прозрачный холодильник. Несколько капель она размазала по лабораторному стеклу, и сейчас внимательно изучала их под микроскопом.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Гермиона, затаив дыхание. Не то чтобы она сомневалась — на первый взгляд, заклинание работало безупречно, но на молекулярном уровне проверок еще не было.

Чо долго смотрела в окуляр микроскопа, затем отодвинула его в сторону, поднялась на ноги, оправила белоснежную униформу и несколько раз прошлась из одного угла помещения в другой.

Гермиона наблюдала за ней с нарастающим беспокойством. Гарри и Рон напряженно молчали.

— Хелен? 

Та встрепенулась, остановилась и посмотрела на Гермиону.

— Ты хоть представляешь, какие перспективы открывает подобная магия? 

Гарри бросил на нее обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Такие же, как и «Колыбель»? — спокойно возразила Гермиона. 

Подобная реакция Хелен была ожидаемой и значила лишь одно: заклинание сработало.

— Да, наверное… Но когда-нибудь я расскажу миру правду.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь мир узнает и о магии.

Чо тяжело вздохнула. Гермиона прекрасно понимала ее чувства. Но в то же время была уверена, что Хелен правильно распорядится информацией. Она, как никто другой, должна была понимать цену обнародования подобной тайны.

Гарри прокашлялся. А Рон, быстро оценив обстановку и сообразив, что нужно отвлечь Хелен, попросил объяснить, как именно работает капсула.

— Думаешь, она сохранит все в тайне? — шепотом спросил Поттер, придвинувшись ближе к Гермионе.

— Уверена в этом.

— Я мог бы… 

— Подкорректировать ей память, как Джози? — усмехнулась та.

Гарри взъерошил волосы и пожал плечами.

— Думаю, утром мы сможем приступить к финальной стадии, — рассказывала тем временем Чо Рону. — Если ты, конечно, готов.

— Еще бы! — всплеснул он руками. — Я приготовился ждать несколько месяцев, а тут… завтра! 

Хелен добродушно улыбнулась, похлопала Рона по плечу и предложила посмотреть компьютерную модель его ног.

— Мы можем сделать другой размер стопы, изменить подъем и даже увеличить на несколько сантиметров рост. Мышечная память, конечно, даст о себе знать, но тебе все равно придется учиться ходить заново, так что… 

— Пусть все будет, как раньше, — тихо попросил Рон.

Чо молча кивнула, ее пальцы запорхали над клавиатурой, на многочисленных экранах замелькало множество диаграмм, формул, спиралей ДНК, затем запустилась полоса загрузки — и уже через пару минут привычным движением руки Хелен выбросила в центр комнаты трехмерную проекцию будущих ног Рона от колена и ниже. И были они, к слову, точно такие же, как и раньше.

Парни заворожено уставились на голограмму. Рон даже протянул руку, чтобы ее потрогать, но пальцы ожидаемо прошли сквозь лучи. 

Наблюдая за ними, Гермиона ласково улыбнулась. Такие взрослые, заматеревшие, но в душе — все те же одиннадцатилетние мальчишки, с которыми ей много лет назад посчастливилось оказаться в одном купе Хогвартс-экспресса.

Обсудив еще несколько вопросов с Хелен, они договорились вернуться в лабораторию к десяти утра.

Гермиона знала, что никто из них не уснет этой ночью. Слишком волнительным было предстоящее завтра событие. Вооружившись бутылкой соджу — традиционного корейского алкоголя, — они отправились в отель. 

— Ну и гадость! — резюмировал Гарри, опрокинув в себя стопку полупрозрачной жидкости. 

— Слишком сладкое, — проворчал Рон следом. 

И только Гермионе все было по душе. Особенно этот момент, который хотелось навсегда запечатлеть в памяти: они втроем, как в старые добрые времена, сидящие вокруг небольшого магического костра, разведенного прямо посреди гостиничного номера, расслабленные, беззаботные, болтающие о всякой ерунде. Она знала, что это действие алкоголя, но было так приятно снова ощутить себя той юной, исполненной надежды девчонкой.

А что ждало ее сейчас? 

Перед глазами невольно возник образ Сириуса, и веселое настроение моментально снесло волной тоски, смешанной с глухим отчаянием. Как бы она ни храбрилась, как бы ни притворялась, но вечно закрывать глаза на то, что любовь к мужчине, который существует только на холсте, нездорова и губительна, она не сможет.

Он находился в одном измерении, она — в другом. И хоть в лепешку расшибись, но стать друг для друга по-настоящему реальными они никогда не смогут. Это было так несправедливо, что хотелось кричать до сорванного голоса. 

Гермиона вздрогнула, ощутив прикосновение теплых пальцев к щеке. Это Рон аккуратно стер слезинку с ее лица и теперь внимательно смотрел в глаза, молча ожидая объяснений.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Гарри и сразу же поняла: он знает. Это даже не удивляло — он всегда чувствовал ее лучше других. 

— Все в порядке, — она погладила Рона по руке. — Последние недели были непростыми для всех. 

— Ты столько сделала для меня, — он притянул ее ближе и крепко обнял. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как глубоко он вдохнул запах ее волос, и мягко отстранилась. Она все время забывала, что с Роном, после их совместного прошлого, стоило соблюдать определенные границы — во избежание недоразумений.

— Предлагаю тост, — пришел на помощь Гарри. — За новые возможности и счастливое будущее!

Остатки соджу они допили довольно быстро. Алкоголь сделал свое дело — успокоил, расслабил, убаюкал.

Рон задремал первым. Следом сморило и Гермиону. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, она успела увидеть Гарри, направляющегося к балкону с пачкой сигарет в руках.

*** 

— Что-то я переживаю, — пролепетал Рон совсем не по-аврорски, когда Гарри уложил его в капсулу «Колыбели». 

— Все будет хорошо, дружище, — пообещал тот непривычно хриплым голосом.

Выглядел он уставшим и потрепанным, словно всю ночь не смыкал глаз. Неужели до утра просидел на балконе, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой? Такое случалось, если он сильно нервничал. Или не мог найти решения в очередном запутанном аврорском деле. 

— Предлагаю дать Рону общий наркоз, — тихо сказала Чо, выдергивая Гермиону из размышлений. 

Та согласно кивнула. Она отчетливо представляла, какое зрелище их ожидает. Рону все это видеть было незачем.

— Сейчас ты уснешь, — она успокаивающе погладила его по щеке, — а когда проснешься, все будет как прежде.

Когда анестезия подействовала, а Рон отключился, Хелен сделала глубокий вдох и запустила регенератор.

Множество механических рук в тот же миг пришли в движение; по трубкам, тянущимся из колб с биоматериалом, медленно поползли различного цвета жидкости; заработали лазеры, перемещаясь на огромной скорости — и с тихим жужжанием «Колыбель» прямо на глазах начала формировать недостающие участки голеней, затем лодыжки, стопы, пальцы. Кости и суставы, мышцы и сухожилия, вены и артерии, кожа и даже рыжие волоски на ней — все они воссоздавались одновременно, миллиметр за миллиметром. Компьютер словно вырисовывал их в трехмерной плоскости слой за слоем, только красками служили органические клетки и ткани. 

Это и завораживало, и до жути пугало. 

Гермиона даже с высоты своего колдомедицинского образования и всех полученных за жизнь знаний не могла в полной мере осознать, как же это все-таки возможно. Нет, она, конечно, понимала принцип работы «Колыбели», но в голове не укладывалось, как Хелен удалось создать такое невероятное устройство.

Гарри наблюдал за работой капсулы с выражением благоговейного шока на лице. Он затаил дыхание и, казалось, не дышал все то время, пока «Колыбель» делала свое дело.

Наконец что-то пискнуло, тело Рона просканировал красный луч, и компьютер бодрым женским голосом сообщил, что регенерация успешно завершена.

— Спасибо, Пятница, — ответила Хелен. Поймав удивленный взгляд Гермионы, она добавила: — Это искусственный интеллект, подарок Тони. Думаю, так он извинялся за Альтрона.

— Неужели это все? — подал голос Гарри. — Так просто?

Хелен и Гермиона переглянулись и синхронно усмехнулись. Уж как угодно, но «простым» подобный процесс определенно нельзя было назвать. 

— А «Колыбель» может восстановить любую часть тела? — продолжал расспрашивать Гарри.

Чо утвердительно кивнула.

— И даже мозг? 

— Да. В теории. Не довелось еще проверить на практике.

Некоторое время Гарри молчал, сверля капсулу задумчивым взглядом. 

— А может она воссоздать… человека?

Гермиона ошарашенно уставилась на друга. 

— Ты имеешь в виду клонирование? — тем временем заинтересовано уточнила Чо.

Гарри кивнул и отчего-то затаил дыхание. 

— Для этого не нужен регенератор — лишь донорская ДНК и суррогатная мать. Или инкубатор.

Но Гарри не об этом спрашивал — стоило Гермионе понять, к чему он клонил, как земля ушла из-под ног. Она уперлась рукой в стену, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Тело сделалось ватным, перед глазами заплясали круги, а в ушах звенело так, что она ничего не слышала. Но пока организм переживал шок, шестеренки в голове лихорадочно крутились, молниеносно выстраивая цепочку за цепочкой и формируя из обрывчатых поначалу мыслей вполне жизнеспособный план. 

Гермиона очнулась, когда Гарри окатил ее легким Агуаменти. Ее било крупной дрожью, но вовсе не промокшие волосы и одежда были тому причиной. Она подняла взгляд и увидела в его глазах отголоски собственного _осознания_. 

— Что происходит? — не выдержала Чо.

Гарри ободряюще кивнул Гермионе и помог встать на ноги.

— Хелен… — она вдруг запнулась, словно опасаясь озвучивать свой вопрос, от ответа на который зависело _буквально все_. — «Колыбель» может создать тело взрослого человека из его ДНК? 

Чо задумалась.

— Еще вчера я бы ответила отрицательно. Но сегодня, зная, на что способно твое заклинание, могу сказать, что это возможно.

Гермиона внезапно всхлипнула и зажала рот ладонью.

— Однако человек — это не просто оболочка, — возразила Хелен. — Личность невозможно воссоздать, не говоря уже о душе, если она действительно существует. Взрослый клонированный организм ничем не будет отличаться от новорожденного, но никогда не сможет сравниться с ним в гибкости личностного и социального развития. Подобные эксперименты противоречат этическим нормам. 

Гермиона согласно кивнула. Все это было понятно и так. Но Хелен не знала, что именно пустая оболочка и нужна была Гермионе. Ведь личность с душой у нее уже имелись. 

— Мистер Уизли приходит в сознание, — раздался голос Пятницы, заставив всех троих вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Гермиона ощутила резкий укол вины и бросила виноватый взгляд на Гарри. Ничего важнее Рона в данный момент не было. Они не имели права отвлекаться, но все случилось так неожиданно, что ее до сих пор трясло.

Рон открыл глаза, несколько раз моргнул, словно вспоминая, где находится, затем осторожно пошевелил пальцами ног и лишь после этого осмелился приподнять голову и взглянуть вниз. 

Потом он заплакал. Тихо и очень трогательно. 

Гермиона, Гарри и даже Хелен тоже сморгнули слезы.

Гарри помог Рону пересесть в инвалидное кресло — ноги не стоило нагружать еще несколько дней, — и они все вместе долго благодарили Чо за чудесное исцеление. 

— Это тоже магия, — сказал Рон на прощание. — Вы для меня всегда будете величайшей из волшебниц, Хелен.

Домой они вернулись вечером того же дня. 

Гермиона знала, что это не последняя их с Чо встреча. Она пока не имела ни малейшего представления о том, как переместить слепок души из портрета в другой объект, даже не знала, возможно ли такое в принципе, но была преисполнена стремления выяснить это любой ценой.


	11. Глава 11

— Сириус... Что если… Нет, не так. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы… Мерлин!

Гермиона закрыла лицо ладонями, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и снова посмотрела на себя в зеркало.

Вот уже полчаса она пыталась собраться с мыслями и найти правильные слова. С одной стороны, она ни в чем _пока что_ не была уверена и боялась давать Сириусу ложную надежду. С другой — понимала, что не сможет вечно скрывать подобную новость. 

С момента возвращения из Сеула прошло три дня. Почти все это время она проводила либо в министерской библиотеке, куда Гарри с боем выбил ей доступ, либо в Норе. 

Рону все еще требовался уход и помощь: он буквально заново учился ходить, шаг за шагом привыкая к своему новому телу. Его все еще мучили постоянные боли в мышцах и повышенная чувствительность пальцев ног, но разве это имело хоть какое-то значение сейчас, когда эти самые ноги у него появились? Рядом была семья, которая дружно плакала от счастья, увидев Рона после возвращения. Рядом были они с Гарри, его лучшие друзья. И жизнь Рона снова наполнялась красками, улыбками, верой в светлое и прекрасное будущее.

Гермиону каждый раз захлестывали теплота и нежность, когда она видела его таким.

Изредка она позволяла себе представить, что почувствует, когда увидит вот так Сириуса — по-настоящему живого, счастливого, _реального_. От одной лишь мысли об этом моменте ее пробирала дрожь. Было волнительно и очень страшно, и хотелось этого так сильно, что приходилось брать себя в руки и успокаивать выпрыгивающее из груди сердце.

Она знала, что никогда уже не станет прежней. Никогда не сможет посмотреть на портрет Сириуса, не представляя при этом его настоящего, живого, существующего в этом мире, а не там, за холстом. Понимала, что если задуманное осуществить не получится — это будет настолько сильным ударом, что она никогда не сможет оправиться от него полностью. До этого не было ни единого шанса воплотить мечты в реальность, она знала это и принимала как данность. Но когда шанс появился — потерять его было сродни катастрофе.

— Миона, поговори со мной! — громкий оклик Блэка заставил ее вздрогнуть. — Ты избегаешь меня с самого момента возвращения, даже в глаза не смотришь. А теперь закрываешься в ванной, разговариваешь с собственным отражением и периодически произносишь мое имя! 

Гермиона сполоснула пылающее лицо водой, сделала глубокий вдох и вышла из ванной. 

— Объясни, пожалуйста, что происходит, — уже тише добавил Сириус, когда она приблизилась к портрету.

— Не могу подобрать правильные слова, — честно призналась она.

На лбу Блэка залегла вертикальная складка, взгляд потускнел. 

— Если тебе надоело со мной возиться, я пойму. Просто отдай меня Поттерам и…

— Да как ты можешь так говорить! — негодующе возразила она. — Дело вовсе не в этом.

— С чего бы еще ты стала меня избегать? Встретила кого-то? Хочешь привести домой, но не знаешь, как сказать об этом, чтобы не обидеть? — на одном дыхании произнес Блэк и, не давая Гермионе возможности вставить ни слова, продолжил: — Я обещал не становиться помехой твоему счастью и…

— Сириус! — практически прорычала она. — Заткнись уже и выслушай меня!

Он моргнул и замолчал.

— Кажется, есть способ… тебя оживить.

Блэк ошарашенно уставился на нее.

— Точно так же, как «Колыбель» создала ноги Рона, она может создать и тело целиком.

— Это же бред… — выдохнул он. 

— Вовсе нет, — Гермиона подошла к раме настолько близко, что едва не уткнулась кончиком носа в холст. — Я многое обдумала за эти дни. Изучила все, что нашла про магические портреты. Оказывается, их столько видов! Твой случай — самый редкий, практически нет упоминаний, точнее, совсем нет, но, сопоставив все факты, я могу сделать определенные выводы. В одном я уверена на сто процентов: твоя душа и личность — не просто копии, это маленькие осколки настоящего Сириуса Блэка. Практически как крестражи, только без убийств и темной магии. 

Гермиона вдруг замолчала.

— Ведь Лиззи Голдштейн никого не убивала во время создания твоего портрета? — спросила она более чем серьезно.

— Разве что своего мужа, — отрешенно ответил Сириус. Но, увидев округлившиеся глаза Гермионы, добавил: — Шучу. Ей было не до этого.

Внутри неприятно кольнуло, когда она представила, _до чего именно_ было Лиззи в те дни. Если бы Сириус не выглядел таким растерянным, Гермиона непременно закатила бы глаза. Но он вряд ли придал сказанному какое-либо значение, значит, и ей не стоило акцентировать внимание.

— Если я найду способ перенести тебя с холста в новое тело… 

— Но как? — вздрогнул Блэк. — Как это вообще возможно?

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — шепотом пообещала Гермиона и провела пальцем по контуру его лица.

Сириус прикрыл глаза. Конечно, он не мог почувствовать ее прикосновение, но представить, каково это — мог.

— Сложнее всего найти ДНК для воссоздания тела, — продолжила тем временем Гермиона. — Ведь от того, _другого_ Сириуса ничего не осталось…

Блэк с портрета задумался на какое-то время.

— А если бы осталось? Если бы он сейчас жил?

— Тогда я бы попросила его стать донором.

— Но разве был бы в таком случае смысл во мне? 

Гермиона не понимала, к чему он клонит.

— Разве не выбрала бы ты его? Настоящего? А не суррогат с портрета…

Вот оно что. Неужели ревнует к самому себе?

— Он никогда не интересовал меня _в том самом смысле_.

— Тогда почему я заинтересовал? 

— Потому что ты — не он. — Поймав удивленный взгляд Блэка, она пояснила: — Не знаю, как правильно сформулировать. Представь, что вы близнецы, которых в какой-то момент разделили. Один пошел своей дорогой, а другого законсервировали на холсте. Первого ждала тяжелая судьба, предательство, годы заточения за преступление, которое он не совершал, второй же практически не изменился. Вы не один человек — вы разные. И даже если бы другой Сириус сейчас был рядом, тянуло бы меня все равно к тебе.

Блэк сглотнул и бросил на Гермиону совершенно нечитаемый взгляд. 

— Знаешь, чего я боюсь на самом деле? — спросил он после минутного молчания.

Она отрицательно мотнула головой.

— Не оправдать твоих ожиданий. 

У Гермионы ком в горле стал от его слов. Она собиралась рассказать о своих страхах, о том, что с ней произойдет, если вдруг ничего не выйдет, но внезапно поняла, что всему этому — место на дне ее подсознания, среди остальных переживаний, которые лучше никогда не озвучивать, чтобы они ненароком не стали реальными.

— Когда у нас все получится, — сказала она вместо этого, — и ты снова обретешь тело, да еще _такое_ , — она многозначительно очертила руками воздух, — за тобой выстроится целая толпа поклонниц, и это я буду бояться не оправдать твоих ожиданий.

Уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке.

— Поверь мне, если у нас все получится, я выгоню подобные мысли из твоей хорошенькой головки раз и навсегда. 

— Каким же образом? 

Сириус усмехнулся.

— Есть один замечательный способ.

Гермиона закусила губу и посмотрела на него с неприкрытым вызовом.

— Главное, чтобы… — он вдруг осекся, а с лица слетела вся игривость. — Я все равно не представляю, как это возможно. Даже если получится... буду ли я собой? Буду ли чувствовать окружающий мир? Или все останется, как сейчас, с одной лишь разницей в том, что холст, в котором я заперт, обретет иную форму? 

— А что ты чувствуешь сейчас? — спросила она, затаив дыхание. Это была прекрасная возможность получить ответ на давно интересовавший ее вопрос.

— Физически? Ничего.

Такого поворота она не ожидала.

— Но ты же дышишь, спишь…

— Но не ем.

— Не ешь… — горестно признала она. — Я надеялась, что это исключение.

Сириус отрицательно качнул головой. 

Это могло означать лишь одно: физически он действительно ничего не чувствовал. 

— Значит, все только на эмоциональном уровне?

— К сожалению, — кивнул он. — А может, и к счастью… Не знаю, что лучше с учетом обстоятельств. Дыхание и остальные рефлексы — всего лишь память тела, привычка, от которой я в любой момент могу отказаться. Сон ощущается как некоторая необходимость, но и без него я смог бы обходиться очень и очень долго. Иногда мне кажется, что я начинаю забывать, каково это — чувствовать на самом деле. Но потом вижу тебя, и в голове сразу возникают… — он вдруг замолчал.

— Продолжай, — попросила Гермиона, шумно сглотнув.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит знать, какие картинки всплывают в моем испорченном сознании, — сказал Блэк с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Я никогда не был примерным мальчиком, Миона. Слава Мерлину, ты не можешь прочесть мои мысли, иначе заперла бы портрет обратно на чердаке и никогда бы не доставала, — добавил он со смешком.

Гермиона прищурилась и склонила голову набок.

— Что если мое сознание не менее испорчено? 

— Это вряд ли.

— Ты понимаешь, что бросаешь мне вызов? — усмехнулась она.

— Вызов, говоришь? — его глаза блеснули. — Ты действительно хочешь посоревноваться со мной в испорченности? 

От его взгляда, тона и позы тела — он вплотную приблизился к раме, зацепился руками за верхние ее края и сейчас практически нависал над Гермионой — по ее позвоночнику прокатилась волна мурашек, а между ног предательски заныло.

Порой она думала о том, насколько далеко готова зайти в их с Сириусом «играх». Игнорировать импульсы, которые он в ней вызывал, становилось сложнее с каждым днем. Она вспыхивала как спичка, стоило ему посмотреть на нее этим своим особым взглядом. И хоть возможности прощупать границы дозволенного так и не представилось, Гермиона чувствовала, что ходит по острию бритвы каждый мерлинов день. Это ощущение пьянило.

Если бы он попросил ее раздеться и ласкать себя на его глазах, она бы не раздумывала. Возможно, он бы руководил ее действиями, и тогда — Гермиона в этом не сомневалась — ей хватило бы и минуты, чтобы словить первый оргазм. Второй и третий накатили бы следом, ведь она бы слушала его голос и представляла его пальцы вместо своих. Это было бы так легко.

Но Сириус никогда не предложит ничего подобного. Что бы он ни говорил о своей испорченности, воспитание не позволит озвучить подобную просьбу в лицо девушке. Проделать он мог бы и не такое, и, наверняка, дал бы сто очков форы любому из ее бывших парней. Но попросить ублажать себя вместо него — вряд ли.

Конечно, если бы она сама предложила… или сделала… он бы не стал возражать. В этом Гермиона тоже не сомневалась.

Но сейчас, когда возможность заполучить его реального была так близка, Гермиона не собиралась торопиться. Она хотела, чтоб он тоже чувствовал ее, а не просто воспроизводил в сознании эти ощущения.

И, конечно, не только секса ей хотелось, а его всего, рядом, навсегда. Не привязанного к холсту или к ней, а свободного, вольного делать что угодно, но остающегося рядом по собственному желанию. 

А если бы все изменилось, и он, обретя тело, пожелал бы уйти — она бы отпустила. Страдала бы, но отпустила. Ведь она не ради себя и их возможных отношений мечтала создать ему тело, а ради него самого, чтобы он жил в полном смысле этого слова.

Сириус громко прокашлялся. Гермиона встрепенулась, понимая, что стояла, как истукан, пока он рассматривал эмоции на ее лице. 

— Мы обязательно посоревнуемся, Блэк, — пообещала она, вспомнив его последний вопрос. — Но только когда ты, состоящий из плоти и крови, будешь стоять напротив меня. 

_«А если не получится?»_ — так и читалось в его глазах. Но вслух он ничего не сказал, лишь кивнул и отошел вглубь портрета.

К вечеру того же дня Гермиона переместила все необходимые ей книги в свою квартирку, затарила морозильник полуфабрикатами, наложила (наконец!) двойной слой звуконепроницаемых чар — и принялась за самое значимое в своей жизни исследование.

*** 

Заклятие перемещения души нашлось в тонком посеревшем от времени фолианте. Это был справочник французского исследователя Лорана Бертрана о колдомедицинской практике исправления неудачных последствий трансфигурации живых существ. 

Гермиона и без того знала, что за превращением человека в неодушевленный предмет тянется вереница несчастных случаев. Подобная магия требовала высочайшего уровня владения трансфигурацией, который, понятное дело, был доступен не каждому. Во всех остальных случаях приходили на помощь колдомедики, а если и они оказывались бессильны — душа несчастного так и оставалась запертой внутри предмета, в который его обратили. Сколько же подобных трагедий было задокументировано в истории! 

Превращая живую материю в неживую, волшебник меняет не только клетки на физическом уровне, но и энергетический фон. Именно потому обратить процесс крайне сложно — нужно уметь расставлять якоря и «вытаскивать» человека обратно. Описана масса случаев, когда заклинателю удавался частичный процесс, и у заклинаемого вместо конечностей или каких-либо частей тела оставались детали предмета, в который его превращали; реже — когда удавалось вернуть физический облик, а душа застревала где-то на переходном уровне. 

В этой ситуации и применяли Анимамеяфорс — заклинание, заинтересовавшее Гермиону. Оно «цепляло» душу и возвращало ее назад к физической оболочке. А еще требовало участия как минимум двух сильнейших целителей — один фиксировал телесную оболочку, второй занимался перемещением души.

Звучало практически невыполнимо. Недаром заклинание было упомянуто лишь в старом заброшенном справочнике Бертрана — из всех современных его исключили еще несколько столетий назад.

Впрочем, не сложность заклятия сейчас волновала Гермиону. Выплывала вторая, не менее значимая проблема: переместить душу из портрета можно было исключительно в _родное_ тело. Каким-то образом магия определяла эту невидимую метафизическую связь. 

Следовательно, если им не удастся найти ДНК Сириуса для воссоздания тела, ничего не получится вовсе.

А ДНК Сириуса найти она уже отчаялась. Даже сквозное зеркальце отдала в лабораторию и несколько вещей из сейфа Блэков, которых он мог касаться, — все безрезультатно. 

Одному Мерлину известно, как сильно она ругала себя за то, что поддержала идею Гарри избавиться от большей части старых вещей на Гриммо. Возможно, именно в них можно было найти… хоть что-нибудь полезное.

Гермиона уже хотела попросить стать донором кого-нибудь другого. Гарри, например, или Рона. Возможно, Хелен смогла бы смоделировать лицо Сириуса, пусть и все остальное было бы не его. Рано или поздно он бы привык к чужому телу. Лучше жить так, чем провести вечность на холсте.

И вот теперь даже этот запасной вариант оказался нежизнеспособным. 

Что ж, придется продолжать поиски: им придется разыскать или новое заклинание, или родную блэковскую ДНК.

Только Гарри знал об их с Сириусом затее. Откровенно говоря, сам Сириус особого энтузиазма по этому поводу не испытывал. Он боялся надеяться на чудо, точно так же, как и Рон несколько недель назад. Гермиона пыталась настроить его на позитивный лад, но получала в ответ лишь сдержанные кивки и грустный взгляд. Так, словно он заранее знал, что ничего не получится, и просто позволял ей прийти к такому же мнению.

— Может, пора остановиться? — как-то спросил он.

Шла третья, а может и четвертая неделя поисков. 

— Исключено, — упрямо возразила Гермиона и снова нырнула с головой в очередной справочник.

— Не могу смотреть на то, как ты себя загоняешь. 

— Так не смотри. 

Поняв, как грубо это прозвучало, она сделала глубокий вдох и отложила книгу в сторону.

— Могу включить тебе фильм.

— К дьяволу фильм! — вспыхнул Блэк. — Сколько еще ты собираешься сидеть в добровольном заточении, обложившись всей этой макулатурой? Я не стою того, чтобы ты проводила свою жизнь _так_. 

Теперь негодование затопило и Гермиону. Она сузила глаза, медленно встала из-за стола, проигнорировав хруст в затекших суставах, и приблизилась к портрету.

— Думаю, я сама в состоянии это решить.

Сириус заломил руки и отвел взгляд.

— Я понимаю, что ты переживаешь, — добавила Гермиона уже более ласково. — И ценю это. Но если ты думаешь, что я делаю это только ради тебя, Блэк, то ошибаешься. У меня на тебя такие планы, что, когда все получится… — она усмехнулась и мечтательно закусила губу. — Вполне вероятно, тебе придется отбиваться от меня метлой. 

Брови Сириуса поползли вверх, и он рассмеялся.

— Я заранее согласен на все. 

Гермиона прыснула.

— Осторожней с обещаниями.

— Пф! Да хоть связывай меня потом — я не против.

— Любишь игры со связыванием? — Гермиона склонила голову набок и с интересом посмотрела на Сириуса.

— Возможно, — по его лицу расплылась лукавая улыбка. — Знаешь, я бы мог рассказать тебе, что люблю... — осторожно протянул он.

— Расскажи.

— Только если устроишь себе полноценный выходной.

Вот же засранец!

Гермиона не любила отвлекаться от дела, особенно когда на кону стояло так много. Потом было сложно возвращать правильный настрой, восстанавливать концентрацию и нужный ритм. Но она действительно устала, а Сириус только что дал ей весьма заманчивую причину сделать небольшую передышку.

— Договорились, — она многозначительно усмехнулась.

*** 

Проще было сказать, чем сделать. Темп ее жизни хоть и был размеренный, но все свое время Гермиона посвящала поиску нужных книг, их чтению, анализу, заметкам и размышлениям. Прерывалась на еду и сон — и начинала этот круг заново. Даже с Блэком не говорила толком, потому что не хотела грузить его лишними деталями и, особенно, своими сомнениями.

И теперь, когда он столь хитрым образом заставил ее отвлечься, Гермиона совершенно не знала, чем себя занять.

Она решила, что бокал вина не будет лишним. Вряд ли Сириус обвинит ее в алкоголизме. Скорее, похвалит.

Так и вышло: когда она раскладывала покупки на столе (пришлось смотаться в магазин), Блэк одобрительно кивнул, завидев бутылку коллекционного «Меррета». 

Гермиона сделала небольшую уборку и соорудила легкий ужин. Затем набрала ванную, щедро плеснув туда пены, налила бокал вина и с непередаваемым блаженством погрузилась в горячую воду. 

Дверь ванной комнаты она оставила приоткрытой. 

Видеть ее Сириус не мог, но всплески воды слышал. Гермиона надеялась, что остальное его фантазия дорисует.

То, что происходило между ними, дорогого стоило. Она от души наслаждалась этой «химией». И дело было вовсе не в феромонах, как она всегда считала, а исключительно в эмоциональном отклике. Их с Сириусом ситуация убеждала, что все реакции зарождаются в голове, а тело — лишь инструмент. 

Мысли о Блэке убегали далеко вперед, стоило лишь прикрыть глаза. Несмотря на свой рациональный ум, которым Гермиона всегда гордилась, она была такой же девушкой, как и все. Мечтала о настоящей взаимной любви, об обжигающей страсти, о теплом семейном уюте и — да, она могла себе в этом признаться — ребенке от любимого мужчины. Но только в такой последовательности. Когда семья — не дань обществу, а потребность быть рядом с любимым человеком.

Было страшно проецировать все эти образы на Сириуса. Слишком много внезапных, непредсказуемых факторов могло повлиять на их будущее. Не говоря уже о том, что будущего могло и вовсе не случиться. Но сейчас не хотелось об этом думать.

Гермиона сделала большой глоток из бокала и с тихим стоном откинула голову на бортик ванной. Услышала, как Сириус кашлянул, и мысленно усмехнулась.

Когда полчаса спустя она вылезла из остывшей воды и, накинув тонкий шелковый халат на голое тело, вышла из ванной, в глазах Сириуса полыхало пламя. Он рвано дышал и буквально пожирал ее взглядом.

И тогда Гермиона решилась.

Подошла к шкафу, неспешно достала из дальнего угла ящика свою любимую кружевную сорочку и, бросив на Сириуса взгляд через плечо, скинула халат. 

Шелк послушно соскользнул с тела, ненадолго задержавшись на ягодицах. Гермиона хорошо представляла, какой вид сейчас открывается Сириусу. Это будоражило и возбуждало. От прохладного воздуха ее разгоряченное тело моментально покрылось мурашками, соски напряглись, между ног сладко заныло. 

Было интересно хоть краешком глаза посмотреть на реакцию Блэка, но Гермиона лишь невозмутимо задрала руки и медленно натянула полупрозрачную сорочку через голову.

Затем забралась в постель и наконец-то взглянула Сириусу в глаза.

Его расфокусированный взгляд, тяжелое дыхание и совершенно безумный вид говорили лучше любых слов.

Гермиона довольно улыбнулась и растянулась на кровати.

Он втянул носом воздух, провел рукой по лицу и тихо выругался.

— Внимательно тебя слушаю, — протянула она. — Расскажи, что тебе нравится.

— Хочешь знать, что бы я сделал с тобой сейчас? — хрипло уточнил он.

Гермиона непроизвольно сжала бедра, закусила губу и кивнула. Ее реакция не укрылась от внимания Блэка, и он в очередной раз шумно сглотнул.

Но не успел он и слова сказать, как посреди комнаты в черном вихре материализовался взлохмаченный и очень довольный Гарри. 

Сириус с Гермионой синхронно выругались, озвучив свои эмоции поразительно одинаковыми эпитетами. 

Гарри посмотрел на крестного, затем повернул голову… и вытаращился на Гермиону, не в силах отвести взгляд. Словно отказывался верить в реальность происходящего.

— Поттер! — рявкнул Блэк, выдергивая Гарри из оцепенения. 

Тот моргнул, побледнел и поспешно развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Гермиона тем временем успела накинуть подобранный с пола халат, и сейчас ее начинал разбирать смех.

— Не паникуй, Гарри, — весело сказала она. 

Хоть и было неловко перед лучшим другом, она здраво рассудила, что ничего такого предосудительного он не увидел. Вот если бы аппарировал в квартиру минут через двадцать, кто знает, какое бы зрелище ему открылось.

— Я тебе всегда рада, но в следующий раз набери предварительно, хорошо? Или Патронуса пришли за пару минут, — бросила она, проходя мимо Гарри. Раньше у него не было привычки являться в ее квартиру без предупреждения, но и Сириуса здесь раньше тоже не было. — Я поставлю чай?

Гарри нашел в себе силы кивнуть. К нему медленно возвращался нормальный цвет лица.

— Простите, что прервал… — промямлил он, не зная, куда деть глаза. — Но, кажется, я знаю, где взять кровь Сириуса.

Гермиона забыла о чайнике и тут же подскочила к Гарри, вцепившись пальцами в его мантию.

— И где же?

— Помнишь ритуал, который мы проводили на Гриммо?

В душе Гермионы вспыхнула надежда. И как она сразу об этом не подумала?

— При сборе улик в Аврорате мы порой используем заклинание, вытаскивающее кровь жертвы или нападающего из предметов на месте преступления, — продолжал тем временем Гарри. — Мы могли бы «вытащить» кровь Сириуса из особняка.

— Но там не только его кровь, а всех поколений Блэков, — огорченно констатировала Гермиона. — Мы не сможем понять, где чья. ДНК-анализ покажет соответствие по каждому образцу, но это не то, что нам нужно.

— Кхм, не хотите объяснить, что происходит? — подал голос Сириус.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Ты что, ничего ему не рассказывала? — спросил он полушепотом.

— Я не вдавалась в детали.

— Думал, ты ищешь заклинание для переноса души, — продолжил Сириус. — Про ДНК ты тоже говорила, но мне показалось, что нужен… более свежий материал, а не капля крови двадцатилетней давности.

— Да что угодно подойдет! Потому что, если не получится достать твою ДНК, придется взять чужую… — Гермиона бросила на него извиняющийся взгляд. — Но проблема даже не в том, что тебе придется жить в другом теле, пусть его и можно будет смоделировать максимально близко к оригиналу, — она перевела дыхание и продолжила: — А в том, что заклинание, которое я нашла, в этом случае не сработает.

— Значит, мы зашли в тупик, — угрюмо заметил Гарри.

Гермиона грустно вздохнула и опустилась на табуретку.

Они действительно зашли в тупик. Но верить в то, что из него нет выхода, она отказывалась.

— Я поищу другое заклинание.

— Или ты можешь вытянуть кровь из холста, — словно между прочим добавил Блэк. И весело подмигнул, увидев вытянувшиеся лица напротив. — Если бы кто-то, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Гермиону, — потрудился посвятить меня в детали, я бы сразу сказал, что вместо красных чернил Лиззи использовала мою кровь.

Гермиона не верила собственным ушам. Никогда ни в одной книге она не встречала упоминаний о подобной практике. Только специальные магические краски — и ничего другого. 

Но кровь… 

А ведь это многое объясняло.

Возможно, именно в сочетании дара Лиззи и крови Сириуса и заключался секрет уникальности его портрета? 

— Думал, все так делают, — развел руками Блэк. — Даже значения не придавал. Если бы не ваш разговор про особняк…

Гарри подтолкнул плечо Гермионы, заставляя ее немного сдвинуться, и присел на освободившийся край табуретки. Они оба выглядели задумчивыми, удивленными, но при этом крайне счастливыми.

Просидев так несколько минут, Поттер поднялся, отряхнул мантию и спросил:

— Готовлю портал в Сеул? Следующая среда устроит?

Гермиона молча кивнула и, проводив исчезающего Гарри рассеянным взглядом, широко улыбнулась Сириусу.

И он, и она прекрасно понимали, что именно это означало.


	12. Глава 12

Первым делом она созвонилась с Хелен. Разговор длился не менее часа, прежде чем Гермионе удалось убедить Чо попробовать. Она рассказала о портрете, о магии, которая позволяла создавать слепки души, о заклинаниях переноса, которые нашла, и, наконец, о том, почему для нее так важно вернуть Сириуса к жизни. А еще пообещала, что эта просьба — последняя. 

В итоге Хелен сдалась, уточнила некоторые детали и сказала, что освободит лабораторию от персонала, как только они прибудут в Сеул.

От Гарри прилетела сова с аккуратно записанной на пергаменте формулой. Гермиона пробежалась глазами по заклинанию и утвердительно кивнула. Ожидаемо сложно, но вполне выполнимо.

Как извлечь кровь из портрета она знала. Как зацепить душу и перенаправить ее в тело — тоже. Оставалось найти напарника для заклинания и уговорить его помочь. 

Но к кому обратиться? Кто согласился бы провести столь непростой обряд, да еще и сохранить все в тайне? Целители Мунго отпадали, нужен был человек, которому можно было доверять. Мадам Помфри? Или профессор Макгонагалл? Конечно! Мастеру трансфигурации ее уровня это вполне по силам. 

Минерва всегда испытывала к ней теплые чувства, а после того, как Гермиона стерла родителям память и отправила их в Австралию, опекала ее чуть ли не по-матерински. Несомненно, Макгонагалл не откажет в помощи, но подобная магия может пагубно сказаться на ее слабом здоровье. Как же быть? 

Гермиона решила написать подробное письмо, в котором описала ситуацию и честно озвучила свои сомнения. Даже если Минерва откажется от личного участия, то, возможно, сможет кого-нибудь порекомендовать. Да и ее совет однозначно бы пригодился. 

Но Макгонагалл не отказала, даже несмотря на очевидный для себя риск. Уже спустя несколько часов прилетела сова с ответом. Профессор просила предоставить формулу заклинания и описание процесса, чтобы тщательно ко всему подготовиться, и спрашивала, когда ей прибыть в Лондон.

Читая ее письмо, Гермиона то и дело смаргивала слезы.

***

Патронус застал ее врасплох. Сидящая на унитазе Гермиона не могла прекратить смеяться, пока величественный серебристый олень голосом Гарри сообщал, что планирует заглянуть через десять минут.

Еще накануне, составляя план действий, она поняла, что упустила одну важную деталь: для обеспечения необходимого количества биоматерила заклинание роста клеток, названия которому она так и не придумала, придется удерживать достаточно долго, а значит, одной ей не справиться. Гарри всегда хорошо усваивал новое, да и магических сил ему было не занимать. Поэтому первым делом с утра она набрала его номер и обо всем рассказала.

Но неожиданно Гарри предложил куда более интересный вариант.

— Вот, — на его ладони едва помещался большой розовый кристалл. — Одолжил в Отделе тайн. Эта штука умеет вбирать магию и выдавать ее обратно, если кристалл перевернуть верх ногами. Очень опасный предмет, между прочим. Конфисковали из поместья Яксли.

— И ты его просто одолжил?

Гарри привычным жестом взлохматил волосы.

— Типа того.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Немедленно скажи, что ты не украл его из-под носа Министерства!

За спиной раздался приглушенный смех Сириуса. Наверняка, кража из Отдела тайн была в его понимании сущим пустяком и веселым развлечением. Много лет назад и ей так казалось. Но с тех пор многое изменилось.

— Ну а ты как думаешь, Миона? — Гарри снял очки и потер пальцами переносицу.

— Думаю, это недопустимо. Мы обошлись бы своими силами. Незачем лишний раз подставляться.

— Одним разом больше, одним меньше… — пробурчал Гарри себе под нос, но Гермиона его прекрасно расслышала.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Лишь то, что я нарушил столько правил и законов, чтобы помочь Рону, а теперь и вам с Сириусом, что об этом лучше не говорить вслух. Неужели ты искренне верила, что каждый портал санкционирован Министерством? Или что я могу без последствий выдать одно из секретных аврорских заклинаний?

В словах Гарри не было упрека, лишь сухая констатация факта. 

— Но я и не на такое готов пойти, лишь бы дорогие мне люди были счастливы, — закончил он.

Гермиона оторопело смотрела на лучшего друга, не в силах найти нужных слов. Она действительно не задумывалась — или не хотела задумываться — о том, каково ему было все это время.

— Гарри… 

— Не надо ничего говорить, Миона. Все в порядке. Я знаю, что делаю. И очень, — он усмехнулся, — очень хорошо умею заметать следы.

— Но ты не должен так рисковать, — тихо ответила она, понимая, что к горлу подступает ком.

Гарри заметил ее состояние, подошел ближе, обнял и поцеловал в висок. Когда он отстранялся, Гермиона заметила, что он бросил мимолетный взгляд на Сириуса.

— Повода для беспокойства нет. Правда. Таких кристаллов еще три штуки. А вместо этого я создал очень правдоподобную копию.

— Прирожденный мародер! — весело протянул Блэк. И уже серьезно добавил: — Спасибо вам обоим за все, что вы для меня делаете. 

Гарри кивнул и широко улыбнулся.

— У Джинни через час плановый осмотр, так что мне пора. 

Гермиона ощутила острый укол вины. Про Джинни она тоже совсем забыла.

— Как она себя чувствует?

— Жалуется на отекшие ноги и зверский аппетит, — его глаза светились любовью, когда он говорил о жене. — Молли уверена, что будет девочка. 

— Имя еще не придумали?

— Я хотел бы назвать ее в честь мамы. 

— Думаю, Джинни не станет возражать, — ласково улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Лили была бы счастлива, — добавил Сириус.

Когда Гарри аппарировал, Гермиона в очередной раз сморгнула слезы, осторожно взяла в руки кристалл и, не теряя времени даром, принялась заряжать его заклинанием.

*** 

Чем ближе наступал назначенный день, тем сильнее Гермиона нервничала. В ночь со вторника на среду она так и не смогла сомкнуть глаз — настолько сильно переживала. Поэтому активировала портал в Сеул, даже не дожидаясь рассвета. Все равно в Корее уже давно было утро.

Сняв просторный двухкомнатный номер в первом попавшемся отеле, Гермиона строго-настрого запретила администратору ее беспокоить, затем наложила на комнату трехуровневые защитные чары и только после этого сняла дезиллюминационное заклинание с портрета.

Уменьшать его, чтобы поместить в сумочку, она не рискнула. 

Набрав номер Хелен, Гермиона сообщила об их прибытии и условилась об удобном времени аппарации. Чо сказала, что лаборатория свободна с самого утра. И что она с нетерпением ждет знакомства с Сириусом.

— Ты готов? — взволнованно спросила Гермиона. 

Блэк кивнул.

Крепко обхватив портрет рукой, она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, чтобы унять бешено бьющееся сердце, и аппарировала в «U-Gin».

*** 

Казалось, Хелен рассматривала портрет целую вечность. Несколько раз обошла вокруг, дважды провела ладонью по холсту — и смотрела так, словно до сих пор не верила собственным глазам.

— Рад с вами наконец познакомиться, доктор Чо, — прервал затянувшуюся паузу Сириус. — Позвольте представиться: Сириус Блэк. С превеликим удовольствием пожал бы руку в знак признательности за все, что вы сделали для Рональда Уизли и собираетесь сделать для меня, но пока, к сожалению, не располагаю подобной привилегией.

Гермиона изумленно изогнула бровь. Надо же, как интеллигентно заговорил. Точно хочет произвести благоприятное впечатление.

Хелен склонила голову набок и улыбнулась.

— И мне приятно познакомиться, Сириус. Вы самый необычный пациент в моей практике.

— Я польщен, — он широко улыбнулся и завел руки за спину.

Хелен пробежалась взглядом по открывшемуся виду, развернулась к Гермионе, усмехнулась ей и невозмутимо произнесла:

— Приступим.

Гермиона кивнула, достала из маленькой бисерной сумочки кристалл, пергамент-конспект Гарри и свою волшебную палочку. Глаза Хелен при этом округлились, но вопросов не последовало.

— Сейчас я извлеку кровь из портрета, — сказала она Сириусу. — Готов? 

Он кивнул и ободряюще посмотрел на Гермиону. 

Она трижды репетировала дома заклинание, но все равно еще раз сверилась с формулой и принялась вычерчивать в воздухе необходимые руны. Тонкие серебристые нити плавно потянулись из палочки и впитались в холст. Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Затем поверхность холста пошла рябью, и прямо напротив него в воздухе материализовалось несколько капель крови.

Гермиона быстро собрала каждую из них пробиркой.

И только тогда перевела дыхание. 

Руки дрожали.

Она поспешила передать пробирку Хелен, чтобы ненароком не выронить, и перевела взгляд на Блэка.

— Как ты?

— Все прекрасно. — Он зевнул. — Не хочу вам мешать своей болтовней, так что прилягу ненадолго. Разбуди, если буду храпеть.

— Ты не храпишь, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Это лишь магия портрета, — признался Сириус, устраиваясь на кровати. — Боюсь, когда ты услышишь правду, захочешь вернуть меня обратно. 

Гермиона прыснула.

— Вот только я не подлежу возврату, детка. Придется мучиться со мной всю жизнь, — добавил он, засыпая.

Что ж, ей более чем подходили подобные условия. Счастливо вздохнув, Гермиона обернулась и встретилась взглядом с Хелен. Должно быть, все это время она наблюдала за ними.

— Вы такие милые, — сдержанно улыбнулась Чо. — Знаешь, я до конца не верила в твои аргументы. Честно говоря, я и в существование души слабо верю. Однако жизнь научила меня ничему не удивляться и ничего не исключать. А Сириус… Он действительно словно живой. И так на тебя смотрит… Видно, как вы любите друг друга.

Слова Хелен приятно согрели душу. Гермиона смущенно кивнула и поспешила перевести тему:

— Ты проверила кровь? Все в порядке? 

Чо жестом пригласила ее пройти в примыкающую к лаборатории комнатку, и Гермиона, бросив на портрет быстрый взгляд и убедившись, что Сириус крепко спит, последовала за Хелен.

*** 

Под тихий писк работающих датчиков Гермиона с замиранием сердца наблюдала за моделированием проекции трехмерной модели будущего тела Сириуса.

Хелен тем временем внимательно изучала его генетический код. 

— Я нашла один любопытный ген, который ранее никогда не встречала. Не хочешь взглянуть?

— Я мало что в этом смыслю, — призналась Гермиона, но все-таки подошла к монитору Чо. 

Та указала пальцами на небольшой участок ДНК-спирали.

— Вот, посмотри на это аномальное смещение атомных орбиталей.

Гермиона попыталась понять, о каком участке говорит Хелен, но вся цепочка ДНК казалась ей поразительно одинаковой. 

— Думаешь, это ген магии? — уточнила она.

— Не будешь возражать, если я изолирую его и изучу позже? 

Гермиона задумалась. С одной стороны, сделать нечто подобное следовало еще много лет назад, с другой — это была та тонкая грань, переход которой мог изменить всю ее жизнь. Она и так нарушила столько пунктов Статута о секретности, что старалась об этом не задумываться.

— Хелен, прошу тебя, не нужно.

Чо перевела на нее недоуменный взгляд. 

— Когда-нибудь я приду к тебе и позволю изучить свою кровь вдоль и поперек. И мы вместе подумаем, как распорядиться полученными результатами, — пообещала Гермиона. — Но пока что, пожалуйста, оставь все, как есть.

Некоторое время Хелен молчала, затем кивнула, подхватила пальцами трехмерный ген и вернула его на место в визуальную проекцию ДНК-спирали.

Конечно, она могла провести исследование за спиной Гермионы. Но хотелось верить, что Хелен так не поступит. Их отношения строились на взаимном доверии, и чутье подсказывало, что не стоит им пренебрегать.

— Я также вижу незначительное хромосомное отклонение, — заметила Чо. — Вот здесь. Мы можем его убрать.

— На что оно влияет?

— У ваших детей или внуков может развиться гетерохромия.

— Ч-что?

— Это когда глаза разного цвета, — пояснила Хелен.

Но Гермиону не это повергло в шок. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что… он сможет?..

— Зачать ребенка? — догадалась Чо. — А почему нет? Клонированный организм обладает теми же характеристиками, что и оригинал. Ты не знала?

С учетом того, что в научно-исследовательской публицистике ничего, кроме статей о клонировании мышей да многостраничных этических рассуждений по данному вопросу, не было, Гермиона даже не задумывалась о такой перспективе. Да что там! Еще полтора месяца назад она даже не предполагала, что вообще появится шанс оживить Сириуса, не говоря уже о чем-то большем.

— Так мне исправить дефектный ген?

— Не стоит, — нашла в себе силы ответить Гермиона. — Если он не опасен, пусть будет.

Чо кивнула и вернулась к изучению данных на мониторе.

Гермиона присела на кушетку у стены и обхватила себя руками. Она до сих пор не могла поверить в услышанное.

Собравшись с мыслями, она опрокинула в себя заранее припасенное восстанавливающее зелье и — на всякий случай — успокоительное. 

Когда обе настойки подействовали, на душе стало гораздо спокойнее, да и мелкий озноб прошел. Гермиона вернулась к пищащим сканерам, которые практически закончили чертить голографическую проекцию.

И вот полномасштабный Сириус Блэк завис в паре сантиметров от пола прямиком напротив нее. В полный рост. Во всей своей обнаженной красе.

Гермиона обвела его завороженным взглядом, забыв, как дышать.

— Он великолепен, — Хелен обошла проекцию со всех сторон и внимательно осмотрела каждую анатомическую деталь. — Даже ничего подправлять не нужно.

Гермиона согласно кивнула.

— Может, стоит прибавить ему несколько лет? Здесь Сириусу около девятнадцати, как ты и просила. 

Да, Гермиона и сама это видела. Сириус получился точно таким, как на портрете. Только прозрачным.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — замялась Хелен, — ты выглядишь очень молодо, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты явно старше него.

— Так и есть. Волшебники стареют медленнее обычных людей, — Чо удивленно округлила глаза, и Гермиона тут же пожалела о том, что снова подпитала ее научный интерес. — Но я не хочу ничего менять в Сириусе. Думаю, в привычном теле ему будет проще адаптироваться.

— Ему будет сложно в любом случае.

— Понимаю.

— Значит, оставляем, как есть?

Дождавшись от Гермионы подтверждения, Хелен еще раз проверила настройки моделирования и громко произнесла: 

— Пятница, сделай расчет необходимого количества биоматериала и примерного времени создания тела.

— Уже работаю, Хелен.

Гермиона в очередной раз изумилась гибкости этого искусственного интеллекта. Мимолетно промелькнула мысль, что Тони Старк, должно быть, действительно гений, раз смог создать нечто подобное. 

— Не могу не спросить еще раз: ты уверена, что получится перенести Сириуса из холста в тело? — уточнила Чо.

— Я сделаю для этого все возможное и невозможное.

— Ты должна понимать: в случае неудачи я буду вынуждена уничтожить оболочку. Выпускать его в мир таким слишком бесчеловечно.

Гермиона сглотнула. Звучало страшно. Но она не могла не признать правоту Хелен.

— Все получится, — сказала она Чо, искренне надеясь, что Вселенная тоже услышит ее слова.

Пятница тем временем сделала расчет необходимого количества стволовых клеток, а специальный аппарат закончил извлечение их образца из крови. Попутно Хелен объяснила, что из периферической крови стволовые клетки получить очень сложно, и без магии в дальнейшем из них не получилось бы вырастить необходимый объем биоматериала.

Гермионе стало не по себе, когда она увидела количество контейнеров, которые выставила перед ней Чо. Артефакт Гарри, на зарядку которого она потратила последние три дня, определенно пригодится. Но даже с учетом этого работы предстояло немало.

До позднего вечера Гермиона накладывала свое заклинание по кругу, наполняя один контейнер за другим и глотая в промежутке по два восстанавливающих зелья за раз. Рядом отдавал магию кристалл, заставляя клетки регенерировать еще быстрее. Но и иссяк он довольно скоро. А емкостей наполнить предстояло еще немало.

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — Хелен мягко коснулась ее плеча. — Ты едва на ногах стоишь.

Гермиона нехотя опустила палочку и обессиленно рухнула на кушетку.

— Вынуждена согласиться.

Попрощавшись с Хелен и прихватив портрет со все еще спящим Сириусом, она из последних сил аппарировала в отель. Оперев свою драгоценную ношу о первую попавшуюся вертикальную поверхность, Гермиона заснула, даже не разуваясь.

*** 

Проснулась она практически на рассвете. Комната заполнялась теплым утренним светом, и Сириус, которого Гермиона увидела, едва открыв глаза, поначалу не вызвал никаких опасений. Он приветливо улыбнулся и пожелал доброго утра, но когда солнечный луч упал прямиком на холст, Гермиона похолодела от ужаса.

Портрет выглядел так, словно из него выкачали все краски. Оттенки серого, черного и грязно-желтого. И множество трещин, расползшихся по периметру холста.

— Сириус… — пролепетала Гермиона, моментально подскочив с кровати и вцепившись в раму пальцами.

— Все в порядке, малышка, — успокаивающе протянул Блэк. И в привычной шутливой манере добавил: — Чувствую себя так, словно неделю пил, не просыхая. Я поваляюсь тут немного, окей?

— Ты не можешь встать, — констатировала Гермиона дрожащим голосом.

— Конечно, могу, — отмахнулся он. — Просто не хочется. 

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что происходит? 

— Ничего такого, о чем стоит переживать. 

Гермиона в сердцах всплеснула руками и отошла к окну. 

Впервые за долгое время ей стало по-настоящему страшно. Портрет разрушался, и она понятия не имела, как остановить этот процесс. Сколько времени у них осталось? Вдруг они не успеют закончить тело и осуществить перенос? Что если вообще ничего не получится? Она ведь потеряет Сириуса навсегда…

— Не грусти, Миона, — подал голос Сириус, словно почувствовал ее состояние. — Обратного пути нет. Что бы ни случилось, я благодарен тебе за каждую минуту, проведенную рядом.

— Не смей со мной прощаться! — ее начало колотить.

— Я и не прощаюсь, — тихо ответил он, закрывая глаза. — Это в любом случае освобождение. Даже если ничего не получится.

— Сириус! — по щекам Гермионы катились слезы.

Но он уже не ответил. Гермиона оцепенело уставилась на его неподвижное тело, распластанное на кровати, и только когда увидела шевеление грудной клетки, смогла выдохнуть. 

Она опустилась на пол, обхватила руками согнутые ноги и уткнулась головой в колени, убеждая саму себя, что истерика, которая была как никогда близка, делу не поможет. 

Нужно собраться и довести дело до конца. Сделать все возможное, чтобы Сириус жил. Она не позволит сдаться ни себе, ни ему. И будет бороться за них обоих.

Нащупав дрожащими руками телефон, Гермиона набрала номер Гарри. Он долго не отвечал, возможно, даже спал — в Лондоне было около десяти часов вечера. Тогда она, особо ни на что не надеясь, решила позвать его через сквозное зеркальце.

И это сработало.

— Миона? — в осколке показалась взлохмаченная шевелюра Гарри. Он поправил зеркало, и Гермиона смогла разглядеть не только его лицо, но и рабочий кабинет позади. — Что случилось?

— С Сириусом плохо... Нужно срочно ускориться.

Гарри помрачнел, бросил взгляд на наручные часы и спросил: 

— Когда нам быть?

Они планировали привести Минерву не ранее, чем через сутки. Но Гермиона чувствовала, что теперь нельзя терять и часа. 

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Без вас мне не справиться.

— Жди в отеле, — коротко бросил Гарри и разорвал связь.

Гермиона осторожно спрятала свой осколок и побрела умываться. Она чувствовала себя, как выжатый лимон, хотя день только начинался, и самое сложное было впереди.

Она успела сполоснуть лицо ледяной водой и почистить зубы, как в дверь постучали. Гермиона бросилась открывать — и не ошиблась: Гарри с Минервой стояли на пороге. Мантия Макгонагалл была наброшена прямо на ночную сорочку.

Гермиона не знала, что и сказать. Не было таких слов, которые выразили бы всю степень ее благодарности, поэтому она молча обняла их обоих. 

— Ну-ну, девочка, не плачь, — Макгонагалл аккуратно утерла ее щеки ладонями. Затем заглянула в глаза и твердо пообещала: — Все будет хорошо.

Гарри успел найти портрет и теперь напряженно всматривался в лицо спящего Сириуса.

— Он здесь так молод, — тихо произнесла Минерва, когда увидела портрет, и добавила, встрепенувшись: — Краски исчезают. Нам стоит поторопиться. Я только приведу себя в более презентабельный вид — и можем отправляться. 

Она направила палочку на свою одежду, трансфигурировала сорочку в длинное темное платье, поправила мантию и выжидающе посмотрела на Гарри с Гермионой.

*** 

Вид спящего, практически черно-белого Сириуса испугал и Хелен. 

Гермиона быстро представила ей Макгонагалл, и все четверо тут же приступили к работе.

Хелен продолжила калибровать «Колыбель», Гермиона же показала Гарри и Минерве, как правильно применять ее заклинание к стволовым клеткам, и уже спустя двадцать минут работа закипела полным ходом.

От магии, наполнившей лабораторию, воздух периодически потрескивал. Не прошло и двух часов, как все емкости для биоматериала были заполнены.

Хелен внесла последние настройки, попросила Пятницу провести финальную диагностику системы, любовно огладила крышку «Колыбели» и, сделав глубокий вдох, запустила регенератор.

Гермиона, Гарри и Минерва с широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдали за открывшейся их взору картиной. 

Это тоже была магия. Технологичная, искусственно созданная, но не менее прекрасная. 

«Колыбель» полностью оправдывала свое название — жизнь в ней зарождалась буквально на глазах. Атом за атомом, клетка за клеткой, слой за слоем капсула формировала новое тело Сириуса — это зрелище поистине завораживало.

— Процедура займет не один час, — предупредила Чо.

Но никто и с места не сдвинулся. 

Гермионе казалось, что она не дышала все то время, пока регенератор с тихим жужжанием делал свое дело. Ноги затекли, мышцы свело спазмом, но она упорно следила глазами за каждым движением роботизированных рук, словно от этого зависела успешность всего процесса.

Наконец, Пятница оповестила о завершении создания оболочки. 

Гермиона несколько раз моргнула, возвращая зрению четкость, и посмотрела на Хелен, взглядом спрашивая разрешения открыть «Колыбель». Чо утвердительно кивнула. Тогда Гермиона медленно отвела стеклянную крышку в сторону и завороженно посмотрела на Сириуса.

Его грудь мерно вздымалась в такт дыханию, кожа выглядела нежной, словно у младенца, и Гермиона, не удержавшись, осторожно провела по его щеке подушечками пальцев.

И тут же отпрянула, боясь разбудить. 

— Что будет, если он проснется в таком состоянии? — не удержался от вопроса Гарри. Из-за долгого молчания его голос был непривычно хриплым. 

— Ничего хорошего, — ответила Хелен. — Чтобы сделать Сириуса взрослым, каждая клетка его тела была искусственно состарена ровно на девятнадцать лет, словно он действительно прожил все эти годы. Мозг и все остальные системы организма не смогут повторно пройти необходимые этапы формирования, умственно и эмоционально это тело навсегда застрянет на стадии развития новорожденного ребенка. 

— Тогда нам не следует терять ни минуты, — подала голос профессор Макгонагалл. Она выглядела уставшей, но полной решимости.

Гермиона опустилась на кушетку и позволила себе перевести дыхание. Им предстоял сложный, выматывающий ритуал, который ни она, ни Минерва никогда не репетировали и ошибиться в котором не имели права. Потому что попытка была всего одна.

Гарри подтащил портрет к «Колыбели» и несколько раз окликнул Сириуса. Но тот по-прежнему спал, практически не подавая признаков жизни. С холста уже исчезли не только цветные, но и темные краски, остались лишь блеклые светотени, заполняющие едва различимые контуры.

Гермионе было физически больно смотреть на портрет.

— Вы готовы? — спросила она у Минервы.

Та кивнула и подошла ближе.

Первым делом они создали вокруг себя, «Колыбели» и портрета защитное поле. Стоя спиной к спине с Макгонагалл, Гермиона вырисовывала в воздухе заклинание и думала лишь о том, что они обязаны справиться.

Закончив с магическим куполом, они обе тяжело вздохнули и приступили к следующему этапу. 

Еще в процессе переписки было решено, что Минерва зафиксирует физическую оболочку, а Гермиона перенаправит душу. Они долго обсуждали детали заклинания, и, в теории, обе хорошо знали, что и когда следует делать. Но на практике все оказалось сложнее: Гермионе никак не удавалось добиться нужной концентрации — то голос срывался, то руки ходуном ходили. Наконец, усилием воли она справилась с волнением и тихо сообщила, что они могут продолжать.

— Анимам вос ревертетур Анимамеяфорс, — шептала Минерва, вычерчивая в воздухе формулу.

— Эледжи анима корпори Анимамеяфорс, — вторила ей Гермиона, водя палочкой вокруг портрета.

Воздух загустел, сковывая движения, температура в магическом куполе резко поползла вниз. У Гермионы пар изо рта шел, когда она снова и снова повторяла слова заклинания. 

Стоящую позади Макгонагалл трясло то ли от холода, то ли от напряжения. Гермиона чувствовала ее дрожь спиной. 

Из их палочек тянулись полупрозрачные магические нити, опоясывая все находящееся в куполе и словно врастая в его очертания. Краем глаза Гермиона заметила, как зашевелились волосы на голове Сириуса, а затем ощутила, как и ее собственные кудри приподнялись в воздухе. Мелкие волоски на теле и вовсе встали дыбом.

Язык едва слушался. Выговаривать заклинание становилось все сложнее, как и удерживать палочку в нужном положении.

В висках пульсировало от боли, и в какой-то момент Гермиона почувствовала, как из носа потекла теплая струйка крови, попадая прямиком в рот. 

Ее начала затапливать паника. Гермиона понимала: если она не выдержит, магический откат от разрушенного заклинания ударит прямиком в Минерву. В итоге она потеряет не только Сириуса, который так никогда и не проснется, но и Макгонагалл. 

Она стиснула зубы и направила все свои внутренние резервы в палочку.

Внезапно произошло сразу две вещи. Поверхность холста завибрировала, словно струна, Гермиона ощутила магическое сопротивление «на том конце провода» и поняла, что ей наконец-то удалось «зацепить» душу. В этот же момент Минерва издала тихий стон и стала оседать на пол. 

Но Гермиона даже испугаться не успела — потерявшая одну из якорных точек магия с силой ударила в нее, сбивая с ног. Прежде чем упасть, она по чистой случайности, действуя скорее интуитивно, нежели осознанно, перевела палочку на тело Сириуса и выкрикнула завершающую фразу заклинания.

А дальше мир поглотила тьма, и Гермиона отключилась.


	13. Глава 13

Ей снился прекрасный сон. Сначала тревожный — она плыла в вязкой черноте, не имевшей ни конца ни края, иногда тонула, захлебываясь водой и собственным криком, иногда мерно покачивалась на волнах, — затем картинка сменилась, и она очутилась в уютном светлом помещении. Отовсюду доносились знакомые голоса, они звали ее по имени, просили вернуться, и Гермиона послушно тянулась к ним. 

Потом появился Сириус. Он смотрел на нее и улыбался, а она утопала в его объятиях и чувствовала себя такой счастливой и невероятно легкой, как никогда в жизни. Хотелось воспарить к облакам и навсегда сохранить это ощущение.

Но что-то упорно тянуло ее вниз.

Гермиона пришла в сознание с тихим стоном, ощутив жжение в груди и пульсирующую боль в затылке. А еще теплые пальцы, сжимающие руку.

Перед глазами вспышкой промелькнула «Колыбель», купол, всполохи магии, Сириус на портрете и Сириус в регенераторе, оседающая на пол Минерва и последние мгновения перед отключкой.

Гермиона дернулась всем телом и распахнула глаза. 

Первое, что она увидела — обеспокоенное лицо Гарри. Он удерживал ее за плечи, не позволяя подняться.

— Лежи, Миона, у тебя стоит капельница.

— Плевать! — прохрипела она. — Мне нужно...

— Восстанавливаться тебе нужно, — спокойно возразил Гарри, продолжая удерживать ее в горизонтальном положении. — Если прекратишь дергаться, расскажу, как обстоят дела.

Гермиона тут же замерла.

— Все живы, — коротко сообщил он. И отвел взгляд.

Это могло означать лишь одно. 

— Сириус в коме, — тихо продолжил Гарри. — Мы не знаем, удалось ли завершить перенос. Но на портрете никого нет, так что…

Гермиона всхлипнула. 

— У Макгонагалл случился инсульт, но Хелен оказала первую помощь, а после я переместил ее в Мунго.

— Она оправится? 

— Да, — Гарри кивнул. — Со временем.

Гермиона закрыла глаза, тщетно пытаясь сдержать подступающие слезы.

Знала ведь, что для Минервы это слишком опасно, что она согласится помочь, несмотря на риск, стоит лишь попросить. Как теперь жить, осознавая, что исключительно из-за ее самонадеянности Минерва и Сириус оказались на волоске…

— Я не должна была…

— Т-с-с, — прервал ее Гарри. — Это было решение Макгонагалл, о котором, уверен, она не жалеет даже сейчас.

— А Сириус? Я же его попросту уничтожила…

— Не хорони его раньше времени, Миона. Еще ничего неизвестно.

— Мне нужно его увидеть, — твердо сказала она.

Гарри жестом указал на капельницу.

— Хелен запретила тебя отпускать, пока раствор не закончится.

Гермиона понимающе кивнула.

— Ты не мог бы подать стакан воды?

Пока он выполнял ее просьбу, она выдернула иглу из вены и поднялась с кровати. 

— Твою же мать, Миона! — выругался Поттер, подхватывая ее под локоть. — Пойдем.

Они вышли из палаты и медленно двинулись в лабораторию. Краем глаза Гермиона заметила занимающийся за окном рассвет. Неужели прошли целые сутки?

— Я пытался ее остановить, — покачал головой Гарри, стоило им показаться на глаза Чо. 

Но Гермиона не услышала ни слова из возмущенной, судя по интонации, речи Хелен — все ее внимание было приковано к Сириусу, по-прежнему находящемуся в регенераторе. Вокруг него клубился пар, и только подойдя ближе, она поняла, что это струи холодного воздуха обдувают его тело со всех сторон.

Рядом пищали мониторы, отслеживающие жизнедеятельность: один измерял сердцебиение, второй температуру — сейчас он показывал около ста десяти градусов по шкале Фаренгейта, — а третий, судя по всему, регистрировал активность головного мозга.

Гермиона уставилась на экран широко распахнутыми глазами, затем повернусь к Хелен.

— Это то, что я думаю? — спросила она, затаив дыхание.

Чо тяжело вздохнула и подошла ближе. 

— Я вытащила тебя с того света не для того, чтобы ты снова рисковала, — проворчала она. — Твое сердце не билось, пришлось уколоть адреналин и поставить капельницу из категории «только для Мстителей». 

— Хелен, — Гермиона заглянула ей в глаза, — я тебе очень благодарна, но…

— Но тебя заботит лишь он, — вздохнула Чо. 

Гермиона виновато кивнула и замолчала, ожидая, когда Хелен введет ее в курс дела.

— Сириус в критическом состоянии, — наконец произнесла она. — Судя по лихорадочной мозговой активности, он уже не тот «чистый лист», которым был сразу после создания. Но пока он не очнется, ничего нельзя сказать наверняка. 

— Тогда будем ждать, — Гермиона пододвинула высокий стул к «Колыбели» и со второй попытки забралась на него.

Даже от этого простого усилия грудную клетку прострелило болью.

Хелен ахнула и перевела недоуменный взгляд на Гарри. Он развел руки в стороны, показывая, что не способен повлиять на подругу в таком состоянии.

— Сумасшедшие англичане! — махнула рукой Чо и вышла из лаборатории. Спустя минуту она вернулась с передвижным штативом для капельницы, молча подошла к Гермионе, закатала рукав ее свитера и осторожно воткнула в вену новый катетер, а в него — иглу. 

Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась.

— Я могу здесь прилечь? — Гарри указал рукой на кушетку.

— Располагайся. В шкафчике есть одеяла, — ответила Хелен. — Я буду в соседней комнате. Зовите, если понадоблюсь.

Гарри кивнул, проводил Чо взглядом, а когда она ушла, достал два тонких пледа и накинул один из них Гермионе на плечи. Поразмыслив, он левитировал стеллаж прямиком к стулу, чтобы ей было на что опереться.

Время тянулось тягучей резиной, а Сириусу лучше не становилось. Пятница сообщала о малейших колебаниях его температуры, каждые полчаса заглядывала Хелен, проверяя датчики, Гермиона практически спала, лежа на груди Сириуса, а Гарри присматривал за ними обоими. 

Оставалось лишь ждать и надеяться, что все получилось. И что организм Сириуса справится с нагрузкой.

…К концу второго дня он наконец очнулся. С усилием разлепил веки, долго моргал, привыкая к свету, не мог сфокусировать зрение, но когда получилось — сразу нашел глазами Гермиону. Она завороженно смотрела на него, боясь пошевелиться. И знала, чувствовала каждой своей клеточкой: это он, _ее_ Сириус.

А когда он сжал пальцами ладонь Гермионы, поверила даже Хелен.

*** 

На то, чтобы восстановится, у Сириуса ушло две недели.

Гермиона забрала его домой сразу же, как только спал жар, и Хелен дала добро на перемещение. 

Первые дни он напоминал беспомощного младенца: не мог ни говорить, ни есть, ни передвигаться самостоятельно. Лишь серые глаза пытливо рассматривали окружающий мир, словно он был для него в новинку. Но ведь не был же? Порой Гермиону одолевали сомнения, но затем она ловила взгляд Сириуса, направленный на нее, и понимала: бояться нечего. 

Ей нравилось лежать на его плече, закинув руку ему на грудь и обхватив ногами его ноги. Словно она обволакивала его тело собственным, делясь энергией и теплом. Хелен говорила, что тактильный контакт сейчас очень важен, поэтому Гермиона и спать начала рядом, чтобы чувствовать его кожа к коже даже во сне. Кажется, она читала об этом методе в какой-то статье. А однажды она проснулась и ощутила руки Сириуса на своей талии. Это было огромным достижением для того, кто только учился контролировать собственное тело.

На третий день он заговорил. Голос звучал непривычно низко, то и дело срываясь в хрип, но Сириус произнес ее имя — и только это имело значение. 

— Не могу поверить, что все реально, — сказал он спустя несколько дней, когда речевой аппарат полностью восстановился.

Гермиона счастливо улыбалась, обнимала его при каждом удобном случае, кормила с ложечки, даже когда он требовал прекратить с ним нянчиться — одним словом делала все, чтобы Сириус поскорее пришел в себя.

…Первый поцелуй случился где-то между пятым и шестым днем. Гермиона нежилась в его объятиях, а Сириус перебирал пальцами ее кудряшки, когда вдруг остановился и развернул ее к себе. 

— Спасибо за все, Миона.

Она хотела сказать, что благодарности излишни, но Сириус коснулся ее лица, и слова вылетели из головы. 

От его невинных прикосновений по коже моментально расползлись мурашки. Гермиона закрыла глаза и слегка запрокинула голову назад, полностью растворяясь в этом моменте.

Пальцы Сириуса медленно очертили изгиб ее шеи, а спустя секунду она ощутила легкий и невыносимо нежный поцелуй в районе ключицы, затем еще выше, и еще, пока, наконец, он не добрался губами до ее губ.

Гермиона не знала, кто первый углубил поцелуй. Помнила лишь, как Сириус зарылся рукой в ее волосы и притянул ближе. А еще — как от случайного соприкосновения их языков тело прошибло током, и она не сдержала стон.

Они оторвались друг от друга, когда легкие обожгло из-за нехватки воздуха. 

Сириус закашлялся, и Гермиона, спохватившись, поспешно перекатилась с его тела на свободную часть кровати. Он обнял ее рукой и тут же провалился в сон, а она не могла перестать смотреть на его безмятежное лицо и глупо улыбаться. 

*** 

Макгонагалл Гермиона навестила при первой же возможности. 

Сириус тогда еще был без сознания, но уже не вызывал опасений, а Гарри вызвался за ним поухаживать.

Обняв Минерву, она долго сидела возле ее постели и плакала то ли из-за терзающего чувства вины, то ли из-за переполняющего чувства благодарности, а может потому, что все пережитые эмоции решили выйти из нее разом. Минерва успокаивающе гладила ее по волосам и понимающе улыбалась.

Она практически полностью оправилась от инсульта. О пережитом напоминала лишь слабая чувствительность правой стороны лица и ослабевший магический фон. Но Макгонагалл неустанно твердила, что если такова цена счастья Гермионы — она готова заплатить ее без лишних вопросов.

***

К концу первой недели Сириус уже мог самостоятельно передвигаться. К концу второй — впервые вышел на прогулку. А после третьей — и вовсе адаптировался настолько, что рискнул обратиться в свою анимагическую форму. 

Тогда ему впервые довелось созерцать Гермиону в бешенстве. 

Когда она успокоилась, то объяснила, что ген магии хоть и сохранился в его ДНК, но законам биологии не подчиняется. А значит, неизвестно, когда именно проснется магия Сириуса и произойдет ли это вообще. И что анимагия — не лучший способ проверить свои возможности.

— Одним словом, теперь я сквиб? — Сириус задумчиво почесал затылок. — Что-то новенькое.

— Ты не выглядишь расстроенным, — заметила Гермиона с легким удивлением.

— Честно говоря, за все эти годы я отвык от магии. И вообще, больше скучал по возможности погонять на четырех лапах и полаять на кошек, чем по палочке. 

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Какой же ты!.. 

— Неотразимый? — подсказал он.

— Клоун, — выдохнула она с улыбкой, вспоминая те дни на Гриммо, когда они только начинали узнавать друг друга.

Сириус одним быстрым движением обхватил Гермиону за талию, опрокинул на кровать и подмял под себя. Она звонко рассмеялась, даже не думая сопротивляться.

— Клоун, значит?

— Тогда ты не спорил.

— Тогда я не мог достойно ответить.

— А сейчас можешь? — спросила она более чем двусмысленно.

Он усмехнулся.

— Хочешь проверить? 

Вместо ответа она притянула его за ворот футболки и поцеловала в уголок рта. Затем с вызовом взглянула из-под ресниц, легонько прикусила его нижнюю губу и тут же провела по ней языком. Сириус рвано выдохнул ей в рот и смял ее губы в чувственном поцелуе, от которого Гермиону моментально бросило в дрожь. Каждое движение его языка отдавалось импульсами между ног, она уже не сдерживала стонов и нетерпеливо вжималась бедрами в его пах, чувствуя его твердость даже через одежду и сходя с ума от желания ощутить его внутри в сию же секунду.

Когда она потянула его футболку вверх, Сириус внезапно остановился.

— Возможно, нам стоит сходить на свидание, — он уткнулся лбом в ее лоб, пытаясь перевести дыхание, — прежде чем…

— Серьезно? — Гермиона рывком сползла ниже, от чего Сириус со свистом втянул воздух, и принялась вычерчивать круги на его шее кончиком языка. — Решил обсудить это прямо сейчас?

— Я просто хочу… — она обвела языком мочку его уха, и Сириус запнулся на середине фразы, — …сделать все правильно.

А потом не сдержался и снова вовлек Гермиону в лихорадочный поцелуй, срывая с ее губ умоляющие стоны и позволяя рукам беспорядочно шарить по ее телу. 

— К черту правильность, — шептала она, стаскивая с них обоих одежду. 

— К черту правильность, — соглашался он, переворачивая ее на живот и проходясь языком вдоль позвоночника. А следом — зарываясь лицом чуть ниже ягодиц, прямиком между разведенных ног, туда, где она хотела ощутить его больше всего на свете.

Она с силой вцепилась руками в простынь и закусила кулак, чтобы не закричать в голос, когда он провел языком по клитору. Но затем Сириус вобрал его в себя, и Гермиона потерялась в ощущениях, чувствуя лишь нарастающее давление между ног и ладонь, крепко прижимающую ее поясницу к кровати.

За секунду до оргазма Сириус перевернул ее на спину, впился в рот поцелуем, давая почувствовать собственный вкус, и одним быстрым движением вошел сразу на всю длину.

Казалось, из глаз посыпались искры, а тело распалось на миллион осколков, стоило ей почувствовать его внутри. Сириус зарычал, сжал ее бедра, выскользнул и снова вошел до упора. Гермиона протяжно вскрикнула и при следующей же фрикции запульсировала вокруг него. 

Несколько мгновений Сириус не шевелился, уткнувшись носом в ее шею, затем приподнялся на вытянутых руках и медленно толкнулся внутрь, смотря Гермионе прямо в глаза. И не нужно было никаких слов, чтобы понять, о чем он думает — все прекрасно читалось в его взгляде. Гермиона провела рукой по его щеке и нежно улыбнулась. А потом он снова двинул бедрами, и связные мысли вылетели из головы. 

Он моментально набрал прежний темп. Второй оргазм накрыл Гермиону еще быстрее, и на этот раз Сириус не стал себя сдерживать. Он с силой сжал ее ягодицы, толкнулся в последний раз и с хриплым стоном кончил.

Ее сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, когда Сириус, не разрывая контакта, перевернул их обоих набок и неспешно и очень трепетно ее поцеловал.

Еще никогда в жизни Гермиона не чувствовала себя такой счастливой и удовлетворенной. Не только в физическом смысле, но и в эмоциональном. Она видела собственное отражение в глазах Сириуса, и понимала, что нет в мире лучшего ощущения, чем любить и быть любимой в ответ. 

В его глазах плескалась целая лавина эмоций. Он закусил губу и тихо усмехнулся, когда его рука скользнула между их сплетенных тел. Гермиона удивленно округлила глаза, собираясь возразить, но он надавил на чувствительный бугорок, помассировал его пальцами — и по ее телу прокатилась легкая, но не менее приятная волна удовольствия, словно отголосок пережитого оргазма.

Ее сердце снова бешено колотилось.

Сириус хрипло рассмеялся, когда Гермиона легонько укусила его за плечо в знак протеста.

— Я же ходить завтра не смогу, — пожаловалась она.

— Тебе и не придется, — усмехнулся он. — Я не выпущу тебя из постели как минимум неделю.

Она хмыкнула, покачала головой и устроилась на его груди. Можно подумать, подобная перспектива могла ее напугать.

*** 

На свидание они все-таки сходили. Месяца через два, когда Гермиона устала отмахиваться от просьб Джози познакомить ее с «тем красавчиком с портрета». 

— Ты выглядишь неприлично счастливой и очень, очень прилично оттраханной, — заявила она Гермионе, когда они случайно пересеклись на лестничной площадке. — Я хочу лично поблагодарить того, кто приложил к этому руку. И не только ее, — добавила она со смешком.

Тогда Гермионе подумалось, что во всем мире был только один человек, кроме Джози, который умел ставить ее в неловкое положение, совершенно того не планируя. 

Рон. 

Правда, спустя лет десять с начала их дружбы он все-таки избавился от этой привычки. Так что, возможно, и Джози сможет. 

Промелькнувшая мысль о том, что эти двое могли бы поладить, уже не отпускала.

И в какой-то момент Гермиона решила устроить двойное свидание, пригласив Рона и Джози в качестве второй пары. Конечно, она рисковала нарваться на ревность Рона, все-таки не каждый сможет чувствовать себя уверенно, когда рядом находится Сириус Блэк, да еще и в качестве любимого мужчины твоей бывшей, но Рон справился. И совершенно определенно попал под очарование Джози.

*** 

— Все ощущается знакомым и незнакомым одновременно, — как-то признался Сириус. 

Иногда самые простые действия заставляли его выпадать из реальности. Тогда он замирал и внимательно анализировал собственные ощущения, а затем шутил, что когда-нибудь напишет книгу о том, каково это, родиться заново. 

— Каждый запах, каждый вкус и даже эмоция. Мозг-то помнит, но для тела любое действие в новинку.

— Получается, я лишила тебя девственности? — усмехнулась в ответ Гермиона. — Хорошо, что ты совершеннолетний, — добавила она вполне серьезно.

И внезапно задумалась о том, что Сириус действительно младше ее на целых девять лет. Возможно, стоило воспользоваться предложением Хелен и…

— Только не говори, что тебя смущает разница в возрасте, — безошибочно уловил ее настроение Блэк.

— Только не говори, что ты ее замечаешь, — парировала она.

Он подошел к креслу, в котором Гермиона коротала время за чтением, и протянул ей руку. Когда она ухватила его ладонь, потянул на себя, легко поднимая на ноги, и подвел ее к высокому зеркалу во весь рост.

— Смотри, — он обнял Гермиону сзади, возвышаясь практически на целую голову, и поймал ее взгляд в зеркале. — Хочешь знать, что я вижу?

Она кивнула.

— Маленькую хрупкую ведьмочку, безумно любимую и бесконечно желанную, которая могла бы заполучить любого, но по какой-то невероятной причине влюбилась в такого остолопа, как я.

Губы Гермионы дрогнули в улыбке.

— Я обязан тебе всем, но люблю не по этой причине, — продолжил Сириус. — А просто потому, что люблю. И если для того, чтобы найти тебя, мне пришлось бы снова умереть, стать портретом и провести десятилетия на чердаке в ожидании твоего прихода, знай: я бы не колебался.

Гермиона развернулась в кольце его рук и прижалась губами к его губам. В ее глазах блестели слезы.

Сириус вытащил гребень из ее небрежной домашней прически, позволяя волосам тяжелыми волнами упасть на плечи, и подхватил Гермиону под ягодицы. Она привычным движением обвила его шею руками и ответила на поцелуй, от которого — она знала — уже через минуту ей снесет крышу.

— Кхм-кхм… — раздалось у двери.

Они с усилием оторвались друг от друга и развернули головы.

— Привет, крестничек, — протянул Блэк, опуская Гермиону на ноги.

— Я же отправлял Патронуса… — почесал затылок Гарри. — И прекрати уже так меня называть — формально ты младше меня, да и выглядишь соответствующе.

— Почаще брейся — будет и тебе счастье, — усмехнулся Сириус, плюхаясь на диван.

— А мне нравится его щетина, — как бы между прочим заметила Гермиона, направляясь в сторону кухни. — Поставлю чайник.

Сириус задумчиво потер свой гладкий подбородок.

— Не надо, Миона, я на минутку, — Гарри прочистил горло. — Хотел лишь сказать, что пока вы тут… кхм… устраивали себе медовый месяц по третьему кругу, я закончил со всеми формальностями на Гриммо.

Гермиона округлила глаза — особняк, ремонт и гоблины совершенно вылетели из головы, и сейчас обрушились, словно фантомы из прошлой жизни.

— Прости, я совсем забыла… — охнула она.

— Все в порядке, — понимающе улыбнулся Гарри. — Я обо всем позаботился. Вообще-то, еще в самом начале этой затеи я хотел подарить его тебе, — признался он. — Думал, ты сможешь начать там собственную практику или откроешь частный кабинет. Что угодно, лишь бы ты снова стала счастливой…

Гермиона смотрела на друга широко раскрытыми глазами, шокированная услышанным.

— Но потом появился Сириус… — продолжил Гарри. — И твои приоритеты изменились. 

Он сделал паузу и перевел взгляд на Сириуса. 

— Сейчас же, когда у фамильного гнезда Блэков обнаружился истинный хозяин, я считаю своим долгом вернуть не только особняк, но и все полученное в наследство имущество.

Сириус поднялся с дивана, подошел к Гарри и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Не стоило заморачиваться, дружище. Ты член семьи. Я обязан тебе по гроб, так же, как и Гермионе. — Он повернул голову в ее сторону, прежде чем закончить свою мысль: — Сейчас у меня есть все, что требуется для счастья. Так что, пусть все остается как есть.

— Ну уж нет! — возмутился Гарри, затем достал из кармана мантии папку и передал ее Сириусу. — Это не просто права на владения особняком и всем состоянием Блэков, но и восстановленное имя. Посмотри на фото.

Сириус перевел взгляд на черно-белую колдографию и не поверил собственным глазам: на родовом гобелене, том самом, который не могла вывести даже гоблинская магия, отдельной ветвью потянулось имя Сириуса Блэка IV. 

Гермиона заглянула в папку через его плечо, пробежалась глазами по документу, затем притянула Сириуса за подбородок и крепко поцеловала. 

А следом кинулась обнимать лучшего друга.

— Теперь ты полноправный глава рода Блэков, — резюмировал Гарри, когда Гермиона выпустила его из объятий.

— Собственный незаконнорожденный сын, — ухмыльнулся Сириус. — Охренеть можно.

Он склонил голову набок и задумчиво посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Мой дом там, где ты, Миона. Но если у меня теперь есть особняк и фамилия, я хотел бы поделиться с тобой и тем, и другим.

Она потрясенно моргнула. Это что, такое предложение?

Сириус взял ее за руку, обхватил ладонью лицо и заглянул в глаза.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, ты станешь моей женой? — спросил он, затаив дыхание. — Я понимаю, что мы сходили только на одно свидание, и у меня даже нет кольца, а это — самое неромантичное предложение в мире, но я люблю тебя и…

Она заткнула его нервный монолог поцелуем.

— Сгодится за ответ? — уточнила она с улыбкой, когда смогла оторваться от его губ и перевести дыхание.

— Вполне, — счастливо кивнул Сириус и, подхватив Гермиону под руки, закружил по комнате.

Гарри усмехнулся и тихонечко аппарировал.


	14. Эпилог

Иногда ей казалось, что это прекрасный сон, который рано или поздно закончится. Она проснется и увидит вместо Сириуса лишь его портрет. И осознает, что вся ее счастливая жизнь — лишь мыльный пузырь, который вот-вот лопнет.

Но потом Гермиона оглядывалась вокруг и понимала: все реально.

Сириус рядом, они счастливы, и впервые за долгие годы она не только радуется каждому новому дню, но и благодарит судьбу за прожитый.

Они обвенчались прямо на Гриммо. К тому времени Гермиона закончила обустраивать особняк, а Сириус так вошел во вкус в магазине техники, что родовое поместье Блэков превратилось не только в уютное и светлое помещение, но и в один из наиболее продвинутых «умных домов» Лондона. 

Прямо на собственной свадьбе Гермиона провела первый ликбез ошарашенным гостям. Свет включался от хлопка в ладони, техника — от легкого прикосновения, простенький искусственный интеллект реагировал на голос и умел запускать музыку и фильмы, закрывать и открывать шторы, регулировать температуру воздуха и даже подогревать полы.

Одни шептали, что это какая-то новая магия, другие восторженно следили глазами за происходящим, третьи осуждающе качали головами, думая, что Гермиона не замечает, но когда она торжественно заявила, что подобное обновление возможно провести в _любом_ волшебном доме, повисла гробовая тишина.

Молчавший до этого Сириус перехватил слово, несколькими простыми примерами проиллюстрировал, как много всего теряют маги, отказываясь от маггловских изобретений, раздал стопку визиток и предложил всем желающим обращаться в его фирму «Техномагия от Блэка». Затем повел гостей к огромному жидкокристаллическому телевизору в специально оборудованной под домашний кинотеатр комнате — и к вечеру этого же дня обзавелся первыми двумя заказчиками.

Гермиона смотрела на Сириуса и улыбалась. Если уж ему не удастся убедить волшебный мир в необходимости принять прогресс, значит, никому не удастся.

Все-таки ее новоиспеченный муж был чертовски обаятельным мужчиной. 

Магическое сообщество с легкостью признало в нем сына Блэка, газеты не переставали твердить об их невероятном сходстве, а затем и о предстоящей свадьбе с «магглорожденной героиней войны». 

Сириус уговорил Гермиону предоставить «Пророку» эксклюзивные права на освещение их бракосочетания взамен на двойной разворот о «Техномагии». Она не возражала, радуясь тому, что он нашел себе занятие по душе. Не каждый на его месте, не имея магии, смог бы бросить вызов волшебному миру. У нее это даже с магией не вышло. Но Сириус не был бы собой, если бы не смотрел на мир с высоко поднятой головой, независимо ни от чего.

Сама Гермиона последовала совету Гарри и занялась частной практикой, что само по себе было нонсенсом в колдомедицинской сфере. Первое время пациентов практически не было, со временем к Гермионе стали обращаться те, кто хотел исправить зрение, сделать пластику или отбелить зубы, и вся ее работа сводилась к тому, чтобы перенаправить их к соответствующим маггловским специалистам да обеспечить сохранение секретности. Вскоре появились те, кому действительно нужна была помощь. Люди, получившие увечья в силу тех или иных обстоятельств, пострадавшие при исполнении авроры, даже пожилые волшебники, которые всю жизнь маскировали врожденные дефекты и теперь хотели их исправить. Гермиона наладила связь с двумя ведущими лабораториями, осознав, что ни в Мунго, ни в Министерстве снова ничего не собираются предпринимать даже после чудесного преображения Рона (они всем сказали, что это секретная маггловская технология, что, в общем-то, являлось чистой правдой). 

С Хелен Чо они тоже регулярно виделись. Поначалу она просто интересовалась состоянием Сириуса и раз в квартал проводила осмотр, затем несколько раз просила Гермиону применить ее безымянное заклинание, когда кто-либо из пациентов нуждался в срочной помощи. Так Гермиона под видом ассистентки Хелен познакомилась едва ли не с полным составом Мстителей. Но ценнее всего было то, что однажды Чо презентовала ей миниатюрную версию «Колыбели», которая умела восстанавливать небольшие участки тела. Гермиона была так счастлива, что отдала ей насовсем кристалл, вбирающий магию, — перезаряжать его было проще, чем срываться посреди ночи, да и Хелен так гораздо спокойнее работалось. 

С появлением регенератора вереница пациентов, желающих попасть к Гермионе на прием, выросла в геометрической прогрессии. Слава о невероятных методах ее работы распространялась по сарафанному радио, поступали даже звонки от бывших коллег, которые робко интересовались, правдивы ли слухи и могут ли они получить такое же устройство. Определение «запатентованная технология» звучало для них как оскорбление, поэтому теплых отношений с бывшими коллегами Гермиона так и не наладила.

Еще она выпустила серию книг о влиянии магглов на магический мир, в которых доходчиво, обстоятельно, с подробными примерами объяснила, за что волшебникам стоит ценить магглов и почему сотрудничество с ними — благо.

К Гермионе Блэк удивительным образом прислушивались. Она не знала, в фамилии тут дело или ей передалось фирменное обаяние Сириуса, но после замужества каждый из ее проектов выстреливал, а сама она снискала славу новатора в колдомедицине.

К тому моменту, когда современный мир уже перешел на гнущиеся смартфоны, Министерство достало из архива проект магосети, который более десятилетия назад юная Гермиона разработала с командой таких же энтузиастов. Газеты запестрели яркими заголовками, расхваливая преимущества мобильной связи, волшебники кинулись затариваться кнопочными аппаратами, а Гермиона наблюдала за всей этой шумихой и тихо усмехалась. 

Гарри было по-прежнему комфортно в кресле начальника Аврората, но люди за спиной шептались, что его авторитет теперь куда выше, чем у Брюэта, и если Поттер решит баллотироваться на пост Министра Магии, конкурентов у него не окажется. Немногим было известно, что на самом деле Гарри интересовало благополучие его семьи, родных и друзей — и только оно. Остальному миру он давно ничего не был должен. 

В конце две тысячи шестого у них с Джинни родился третий ребенок — Альбус Северус Поттер, и Гарри попросил Сириуса стать его крестным папой. 

А спустя месяц Гермиона узнала, что беременна. Их с Сириусом счастью не было предела, и даже годами молчавшая Вальбурга скупо улыбнулась, услышав новость.

…Огромная картина с большой резной кроватью по центру треснувшего, местами провисшего холста висела в доме Блэков на самом видном месте. Мало кто из гостей понимал, почему молодые хозяева держат бесполезное и не слишком презентабельное полотно посреди гостиной, и лишь единицы знали, что этот выцветший натюрморт некогда был портретом, благодаря которому, собственно, все и случилось.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [R U Mine?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178810) by [alicewinter_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3)




End file.
